


A Year of Worry and Hope

by mollywheezy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Potterwatch, Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/pseuds/mollywheezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of <span class="u">Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</span> from the points of view of Percy Weasley and his new girlfriend Audrey. Follow Percy and Audrey as they struggle to navigate the terror of Voldemort's regime, meet new friends, reconnect with old friends, and ultimately triumph. </p><p>COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Percy Met Audrey

Percy stood in the loo washing his face with cold water for the fourth time in ten minutes. After a three hour meeting, he needed to wake up. He couldn't believe the glaring error he had made in his budget, even after checking, double-checking, and triple-checking. Why did Roland The Pompous Arrogant Prat have to find his mistake? He couldn't stand Roland! 

 

And then there was the owl he'd received this morning. Bill was getting married? He hadn't even known Bill had a girlfriend. Could he possibly go to the wedding? Bill had invited him, so he must not hate him, but most of his siblings _did_ hate him. What if Fred and George threw food at him again and made a scene? It would ruin Bill's wedding, and then Bill would hate him, too. Maybe he could skip the wedding, but send Bill a present and an explanatory owl afterwards? He had time to decide, and he couldn't hide all afternoon. 

 

Percy finally left the loo. Walking down the corridor, he heard his father's voice. He just could not face his father today after everything else. Percy ducked into an alcove and flattened himself against the back of the statue of Gifford Ollerton, the giant-slayer. He heard his father, and the person to whom he was speaking, pass by. Percy breathed a sigh of relief and peeked out around the statue. Not seeing anyone, he left the alcove. He thought he was free and clear until he heard an amused voice behind him. 

 

"Hide here often?" Percy whirled around to face the voice, tripped, and landed with a thud on his arse. He found himself looking up at quite a lovely witch. She was wearing elegant, burgundy business robes with embroidery around the sleeves and neck. Her light brown hair was piled on her head with some type of clip from which many strands were escaping. But her eyes really captured Percy's attention. He couldn't really tell what color they were, bluish-green? Greenish-blue? Maybe her glasses were distorting them. 

 

"I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to startle you. Let me help you up." She reached out her hand to him. 

 

Percy, realizing he had been staring, took her hand and stood up. It wouldn't do to be seen sitting on the floor at the Ministry. "How do you know my name?" 

 

"I was two years behind you at Hogwarts in Hufflepuff, and since you were Head Boy, everyone knows your name. I'm Audrey, by the way, and I know a much better place to hide if you want to take a break and come with me." 

Percy blushed at having been caught hiding, but nodded to Audrey's suggestion. She was still holding his hand. Percy looked down at their joined hands as they walked down the hallway. The embroidered trim on her robes was hundreds of interlinked butterflies. 

 

They arrived at the Apparition site for the Ministry, and with barely any warning, Audrey said, "Hang on!" and Side-Along Apparated him away. 

 

*** 

 

They landed in an alley Percy didn't recognize. Audrey waved her wand over herself, and her robes transfigured into jeans and a white blouse covered in blue and pink butterflies. She smiled at Percy, waved her wand at him, and he was wearing the exact same thing. 

 

"Oops! That won't do!" Audrey waved her wand again, and Percy's blouse changed from white to blue, but was now covered with little frogs. 

 

"Drat! One more try." Audrey waved her wand a third time and the frogs vanished, leaving a plain blue . . . blouse. 

 

"There we go!" Audrey began to walk away, but Percy pulled her back. 

 

"Er . . . I'm still wearing a woman's blouse." 

 

"Oh, you're right! I'm sorry, Percy, I haven't transfigured clothes for a man before." 

 

"Not a problem." Percy waved his own wand this time and turned his blouse into a man's button down shirt. "Now we're ready. Where are we going?" 

 

"You'll see." Audrey pulled Percy out of the alley and around the corner to a place called Starbucks. As they entered, she said, "I almost always order the same thing. Would you like my usual or do you want to pick something for yourself? I'm buying, by the way." 

 

"Whatever you're having is fine." When he heard Audrey's order, he was relieved he hadn't tried to do it himself. It sounded like she was speaking a different language! After ordering and paying (for which Percy was very glad, since he didn't have any Muggle money), Audrey guided him to where their drinks would be served. She was walking a little in front of him, and Percy noticed she had a pink butterfly embroidered on the back pocket of her jeans. Cute, but not as cute as her rather nice bum. 

 

Audrey picked up both of their drinks, and told Percy to choose their table. As they sat down, Audrey handed him a cold, frothy thing, and leaned towards him whispering, "Percy, I hate to have to tell you this, but I messed up more of the spell than I thought." Percy was confused, but Audrey continued, "You have a pink butterfly on your bum." 

 

"Oh, to match yours?" Percy knew he was blushing. He had just admitted to staring at Audrey's bum! 

 

Audrey blushed, too, but smiled. "I didn't intend for us to match. I just didn't catch it until now. And we can't fix it because we're surrounded by Muggles." 

 

Percy was not thrilled about this situation, but, at least Audrey had been looking at his bum, too. Merlin's Beard! He really needed to go out more. Percy saw the worried look in her beautiful eyes, sat up straight, and in his most dignified voice informed Audrey, "It's all right. It takes a very secure bloke to wear a pink butterfly on his bum." 

 

Audrey burst out laughing. She had a very musical laugh. Percy thought it was delightful, and he laughed with her. 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence sipping their drinks, until Audrey spoke. 

 

"Percy, if you want to tell me why you were hiding, I'm willing to listen, but I won't mention it again, if you don't want to talk about it." 

 

Percy contemplated Audrey's suggestion for a moment. It had been so long since he had talked to anyone, at least in a conversation not explicitly related to work. He was lonely, and here was an attractive witch who was willing to listen to him. 

 

"I had a really long meeting, and I made a mistake on my report, and a coworker I don't like found my error." Once Percy started talking, the words poured out of him. "I don't make mistakes in my work. At least not ones of this magnitude, but I was distracted today." Percy paused, not sure whether or not he wanted to continue. 

"I hate to make mistakes, too, Percy, but it's all right. Everyone is distracted and makes mistakes sometimes." 

 

Audrey still had a compassionate, concerned look on her face. Percy summoned his Gryffindor courage, and decided to tell her the whole story. "I was distracted because I received an owl inviting me to my oldest brother's wedding. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. I haven't been in touch with my family for a long time." 

 

"That must have been quite a shock." 

 

"It was! I realized how much can happen in two years." 

 

"You haven't spoken to your family in two years?" 

 

"Not really. When I was promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister two years ago, my parents said I only got the job because Minister Fudge wanted me to spy on my family for him. My career is important to me, and I work really hard. It hurt that they didn't think I was capable of getting promoted on my own merit, so I left, and haven't been in touch since." 

 

Audrey sighed, "Parents say horrible things sometimes." 

 

"It sounds like you have experience with that." 

 

"Unfortunately, yes. My parents thought because I'm a witch, I should be able to 'wave my magic wand' and fix everything. My mother blames me for my grandmother's death from cancer." 

 

Percy spluttered, "Tha-That's completely unreasonable and irrational! Even if you were a fully trained Healer it wouldn't guarantee you could cure your grandmother." 

 

"That's my mum—unreasonable and irrational. Dad just goes along with her." 

 

"So, you aren't speaking to your family either?" 

 

"Well, I speak to them, but I'm not sure that's a good thing. We had terrible fights after Granny died when I was seventeen, and when I came back to Hogwarts, I didn't speak to them for a long time. I might not have, if it weren't for Nanny, my great-aunt, Granny's twin sister. 

 

Even though this was a serious story, Percy could not contain his smirk. "Granny and Nanny?" 

 

Audrey laughed, "Yes. I came up with that when I was little. I was always close to both of them, and at some point I asked if I was too old to call them Granny and Nanny, but they wouldn't hear of being called anything else." 

 

"So how did Nanny get you and your parents talking again?" _Maybe she'd have an idea for my parents and me_ , Percy thought. 

 

"Nanny's a witch, too, and I guess she convinced my parents if they weren't angry with her for Granny's death, they shouldn't be angry with me either. I'm not really sure what she said to them, but my parents got back in contact with me. Mum never apologized. She just pretends nothing happened. We are extremely polite to each other, and I'm always waiting for the explosion. Granny and Mum were always close, and I thought I'd be close to Mum, too, but she doesn't seem to be able to accept me for who I am." 

 

"I always felt the same way about my Dad. I thought my working at the Ministry would bring us closer together, but the opposite has happened." 

 

"At least I have Nanny. I'm thankful I'm close to her. Maybe things will work out with both our families someday, Percy." 

 

"Maybe." 

 

*** 

 

When they were finished hiding and needed to return to work, Percy took Audrey's hand as they walked out of Starbucks. She was extremely smart, ambitious, she seemed to understand him very well, and she didn't think him a terrible person for not speaking to his family. As they walked down the street holding hands in comfortable silence, Percy wondered if it would be proper to kiss Audrey when he hadn't officially asked her out yet. He wasn't sure if he cared if it was proper or not. He really wanted to kiss her. 

 

When they arrived back in their alley, Percy turned toward Audrey and took her other hand. 

 

"Audrey, thank you for today. You've made an awful day wonderful. I was wondering if we could do this again. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

 

"I'd love to, Percy." 

 

"Brilliant! It's a date, then." 

 

"Yes, it is." 

 

They looked into each others' eyes. Percy couldn't resist Audrey's eyes. Proper or not, he leaned forward and kissed her. 

 

When Percy returned to his office to fix his budget, it was with a smile on his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Having completed all of her paperwork early, Audrey was frustrated, disgruntled, and bored. Since she had forgotten to bring a book with her, she had nothing to do—at least until her coworkers returned. Even though Audrey had been raised in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, and had both completed Hogwarts and almost had a Muggle University degree, as the newest member of the Muggle Liaison Office, she was stuck doing the paperwork. What a waste—she should be running the place. 

 

Audrey sighed and stared out her office door, resting her chin on her hand. Maybe someone would stop in to say hello (that had never happened) or maybe someone interesting would walk by (even that didn't happen frequently). She daydreamed about running things her way when she was Director of the Muggle Liaison Office. 

 

Audrey was about to give up her daydreaming and go get a snack, when Percy Weasley walked by. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor, and just stood there, glancing around. Audrey had been watching Percy from a distance for the several weeks she had worked at the Ministry. Even at Hogwarts, she had always thought he was cute. Of course, he had a girlfriend, and shortly later she had a boyfriend, so she hadn't ever pined for him or anything. But she had seen him several times recently sitting alone in the Ministry cafeteria reading a book while he ate. She'd often thought of going to talk to him or asking to sit with him. Since her closest friends were in different countries, she was really rather lonely, and had the feeling Percy was, too. Maybe they could at least be friends . . . 

 

Percy darted behind a statue across the hall from Audrey's office. (Well, it wasn't technically _her_ office, but that's how she thought of it.) What in the world was Percy doing behind that statue? She was at an angle where she could just see him pressed up against the back of a statue of a big, ugly bloke (she really should find out who the statue was). A moment later she saw Arthur Weasley walk by with a few other people whose names she didn't know. She had interviewed with Mr Weasley several years previously, but at the time, there were no job openings in any of the Ministry Departments relating to Muggles. 

 

After Mr Weasley had passed, Audrey saw Percy cautiously look out from behind the statue. This was too good an opportunity to miss. Audrey left her desk, peeking around the door so she could still see Percy. She saw him look both ways and come out from behind the statue. Audrey darted into the hallway and said to Percy's back, "Hide here often?" 

 

Percy whirled around to face her, tripped, and landed with a thud on his arse. As he looked at her, Audrey could see the blush rising up his face. He was even cuter when he blushed. 

 

"I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to startle you. Let me help you up." She reached out her hand to him. She had only been attempting to flirt—not injure him. Fortunately Hogwarts had never offered NEWTs in flirting—Audrey would have failed. 

 

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked, looking confused. 

 

"I was two years behind you at Hogwarts in Hufflepuff, and since you were Head Boy, everyone knows your name. I'm Audrey, by the way, and I know a much better place to hide if you want to take a break and come with me." 

Percy took Audrey's hand, and she helped him up. Her hand tingled when he touched her, so she didn't bother letting go as she smiled at him and led him to the Ministry's Apparition point. 

 

In a way, Audrey was glad Percy didn't remember her. The one time she'd actually spoken to him she was about to be in trouble. It was her fifth year, and his seventh. Sirius Black had broken into the castle, and Dumbledore conjured squishy, purple sleeping bags for all of the students in the Great Hall. Walt, her boyfriend, was trying to convince her to share his sleeping bag, and use hers for padding, since the floor was so hard. Without their realizing, Percy had come up behind them and said, "One student per sleeping bag, please." Audrey thought he would give them both detention. Walt complained about the hardness of the floor, and Percy cast a Cushioning Charm, looked at him archly, and said, "There. Comfy?" He hadn't given Walt a chance to answer before stalking off. 

 

Audrey had watched him, though. He cast Cushioning Charms all over the Great Hall. She also saw him specifically go check on each of his younger siblings. She couldn't hear what Fred and George said, but they were probably teasing him. Ron was asleep, or pretending to be to avoid talking to his older brother. Audrey was most touched when she saw Percy walk over to his baby sister, and crouch down by her. They talked for a few minutes, hugged, and Percy kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, and Percy laughed, too, as he walked away. 

 

Audrey held that happy memory in her mind as she grasped Percy's hand more tightly and Apparated them away from the Ministry. 

 

*** 

 

They landed in the alley next to Starbuck's. Audrey transfigured her robes into Muggle clothes, then waved her wand at Percy to transfigure his, too. She must not have been concentrating very well, because he ended up wearing identical clothing to hers. 

 

"Oops! That won't do!" Focus, Audrey. She waved her wand again, and Percy's clothing changed, but it was still women's clothing. Percy looked amused, and he certainly had a charming smile . . . Stop it, Audrey! She gave herself a very stern lecture in her head. 

 

"Drat! One more try." Audrey waved her wand and any form of cute critter vanished from Percy's clothing. Phew! 

 

"There we go!" Audrey began to walk away, but Percy pulled her back. 

 

"Er . . . I'm still wearing a woman's blouse." 

 

"Oh, you're right! I'm sorry, Percy, I haven't transfigured clothes for a man before." How silly would he think she was?! 

 

"Not a problem." Percy waved his own wand this time and turned his blouse into a man's button down shirt. "Now we're ready. Where are we going?" 

 

"You'll see." Audrey pulled Percy out of the alley and around the corner. As they entered, she said, "I almost always order the same thing. Would you like my usual or do you want to pick something for yourself? I'm buying, by the way." 

 

"Whatever you're having is fine." Audrey was thankful Percy didn't argue about her paying for him. After she had caused him to fall in a Ministry corridor the least she could do was buy him some coffee. She ordered two decaffeinated mocha frappucinos with skim milk and extra whip cream. She knew her regular order made no sense, but she figured the calories she saved by ordering the skim milk, made up for having extra whip cream. Her Uncle Ed always called that "Audrey Math". She didn't care—there was no such thing as too much whip cream. 

 

When their order was ready, she told Percy to choose their table. She followed behind him so she could stare at his bum. When she did she gasped in shock. There was a pink butterfly on the back pocket of Percy's jeans, just like the one she always put on her own. Of course, she loved butterflies. A pink butterfly definitely wasn't appropriate attire for a man. Should she tell him? What if someone said something, and she hadn't told him? Who would say something about a stranger's bum, anyway? Wow. Percy had a really cute bum. 

 

They sat down, Audrey gave Percy his drink, and she made a split-second decision that honesty was the best policy. If she wanted to make a new friend (or possibly more) beginning with deception was not the way to do it. She leaned in to whisper, "Percy, I hate to have to tell you this, but I messed up more of the spell than I thought." Percy looked confused. "You have a pink butterfly on your bum." Audrey knew she was blushing as she awaited Percy's reaction. 

 

"Oh, to match yours?" 

 

Percy turned bright red, and Audrey smiled. She was jumping up and down on the inside that Percy had obviously been staring at her bum, too. "I didn't intend for us to match. I just didn't catch it until now. And we can't fix it because we're surrounded by Muggles." She hoped Percy wouldn't be angry. He had always been so impeccably dressed and proper. He was quiet for so long, Audrey was worried. 

 

"It's all right. It takes a very secure bloke to wear a pink butterfly on his bum." 

 

Audrey burst out laughing, and Percy joined her. He definitely had more of a sense of humor than the twins thought. And she liked his laugh. 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence sipping their drinks, until Audrey couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. 

 

"Percy, if you want to tell me why you were hiding, I'm willing to listen, but I won't mention it again if you don't want to talk about it." 

 

Percy seemed to be considering her offer for a few moments and then spoke. "I had a really long meeting, and I made a mistake on my report, and a coworker I don't like found my error. I don't make mistakes in my work. At least not ones of this magnitude, but I was distracted today." 

 

"I hate to make mistakes, too, Percy, but it's all right. Everyone is distracted and makes mistakes sometimes." Audrey hoped Percy would keep talking. 

 

"I was distracted because I received an owl inviting me to my oldest brother's wedding. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. I haven't been in touch with my family for a long time." 

 

Audrey certainly understood not being close to your family. "That must have been quite a shock." 

 

"It was! I realized how much can happen in two years." 

 

"You haven't spoken to your family in two years?" 

 

"Not really. When I was promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister two years ago, my parents said I only got the job because Minister Fudge wanted me to spy on my family for him. My career is important to me, and I work really hard. It hurt me that they didn't think I was capable of getting promoted on my own merit, so I left, and haven't been in touch since." 

 

Audrey sighed, "Parents say horrible things sometimes." Audrey knew about that, too. 

 

"It sounds like you have experience with that." 

 

"Unfortunately, yes. My parents thought that because I am a witch, I should be able to "wave my magic wand" and fix everything. My mother blames me for my grandmother's death from cancer." 

 

Percy spluttered, "Tha-That's completely unreasonable and irrational! Even if you were a fully trained healer it wouldn't guarantee that you could cure your grandmother." 

 

"That's my mum—irrational. Dad just goes along with her." 

 

"So, you aren't speaking to your family either?" 

 

Audrey sighed. "Well, I speak to them, but I'm not sure that's a good thing. We had terrible fights after Granny died when I was seventeen, and when I came back to Hogwarts, I didn't speak to them for a long time. I might not have, if it weren't for Nanny, my great-aunt, Granny's twin sister." Audrey had only told two other people this story, but she was finding Percy surprisingly easy to talk to. 

 

Percy smirked, "Granny and Nanny?" 

 

Audrey laughed, "Yes. I came up with that when I was little. I was always close to both of them, and at some point I asked if I was too old to call them Granny and Nanny. But they wouldn't hear of being called anything else." 

 

"So how did Nanny get you and your parents talking again?" 

 

"Nanny's a witch, too, and I guess she convinced my parents that if they weren't angry with her for Granny's death, they shouldn't be angry with me either. I'm not really sure what she said to them, but my parents got back in contact with me. Mum never apologized. She just pretends nothing happened. We are extremely polite to each other, and I'm always waiting for the explosion. Granny and Mum were always close, and I thought I'd be close to Mum, too, but she doesn't seem to be able to accept me for who I am." 

 

"I always felt the same way about my Dad. I thought my working at the ministry would bring us closer together, but the opposite has happened." 

 

"It's sad not to have the relationship we want with our families. At least I have Nanny. I'm thankful I'm close to her. Maybe things will work out with both our families someday, Percy." 

 

"Maybe." 

 

*** 

 

They talked for awhile longer about lighter topics, such as what they liked best about their jobs and their future hopes for the Ministry. Audrey realized she shared a common work ethic and ambition with Percy. She definitely was more attracted to him than she had been to anyone else in ages. She felt very warm inside when Percy took her hand as they left. Percy gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand while they walked down the street, and the innocent contact made Audrey tingle all over. She really hoped he would kiss her. She didn't care if they hadn't had a proper date yet. 

 

When they arrived back in their alley, Percy turned toward Audrey and took her other hand. 

 

"Audrey, thank you for today. You've made an awful day wonderful. I was wondering if we could do this again? Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

 

"I'd love to, Percy." 

 

"Brilliant! It's a date then." 

 

"Yes, it is." Audrey smiled at him in what she hoped was an encouraging manner. They looked into each others' eyes. Percy had really lovely eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Audrey now had butterflies in her stomach as well as on her clothing. 

 

When she returned to her office, her coworkers and boss were back—with more boring paperwork for her to do. Audrey didn't care. She worked the rest of the day with a smile on her face.


	2. Going Out

Percy had a smile on his face throughout all of the next day just from one chaste kiss. Nothing at work bothered him; he just kept thinking he would be having dinner with Audrey. When he saw his father in the hallway, he didn't speed up or duck into the loo or hide or ignore him. He looked him in the eye and said, "Hello, Father." 

 

"Hello, Percy," Arthur responded with surprise. 

 

Percy continued walking down the corridor. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Percy would be sure to tell Audrey tonight. 

 

**** 

 

Percy sat across from Audrey, sipping his wine and staring into her eyes. He told her about saying hello to his father, and she said she was proud of him. No one had told Percy they were proud of him since he received his NEWT results. He loved listening to the sound of her voice, even if she was only telling the waiter her order. Percy ordered, too, and then turned again to gaze at Audrey.

 

"I remembered something today I wanted to ask you, Percy. At your Sorting, did The Hat know where to put you or did it have to think about it?" 

 

"That's rather an odd question, isn't it?" Percy wasn't sure he really wanted to tell her what The Hat had thought. 

 

"I've asked several of my friends, and it seems like everyone else had this wonderful Sorting, and The Hat knew where they should be, and they were happy about it. I wanted to die at my Sorting! The Hat debated between all four houses and was taking so long to decide, and everyone was staring at me and getting fidgety, and I was getting fidgety listening to The Hat drone on and on about how I was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, and ambitious enough to be a Slytherin, and loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff, and brave enough to be a Gryffindor, and it just kept dithering until I finally told it to shut up!" 

 

"You told The Sorting Hat to shut up?" Percy laughed. 

 

"Yes! I think I had the longest Sorting in history! Professor Sprout told me later that I was the only person in fifty years who had been hatstalled—that's what they call it when a sorting takes more than five minutes." 

 

"I didn't know what it was called, but I remember that. That would have been my third year. There was a Sorting that took forever. So what did The Hat do when you told it to shut up?" 

 

"It got all huffy, and started to tell me how rude I was, so I interrupted and said I wanted to be in Hufflepuff." 

 

"Why Hufflepuff?" 

 

"It's Nanny's house."

 

"Were you happy with choosing Hufflepuff? Was it a good fit?" 

 

"Yes, it was. And I really enjoyed having the same house as Nanny." Audrey smiled at him, reached across the table to take his hand, and said, "Percy, I noticed you have not answered my original question." 

 

Percy blushed and looked down, seeing their joined hands. Audrey gave his hand a little squeeze, and he looked back up and said, "I've never told anyone about my Sorting. The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It wasn't debating where to put me. I had to beg it to put me in Gryffindor. Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor. I was scared my family might disown me if I were a Slytherin." Percy glanced at Audrey to gauge her reaction. 

 

"That's all right. I'd rather be in Slytherin than Ravenclaw." 

 

"What?!" 

 

"In order to get into their common room, the Ravenclaws have this bird door-knocker that asks questions. You have to answer the question correctly to be allowed to enter." 

 

"How do you know that?" 

 

"One of my Ravenclaw friends told me. I think I would strangle that door knocker. Even if I knew the answer, how annoying!" 

 

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad I only had to remember a password for Gryffindor. How about Hufflepuff?" 

 

"Our Common Room is near the kitchens and there's a pile of barrels near the entrance. We had to tap a certain barrel in a certain rhythm to be allowed in. If anyone ever tapped the wrong barrel or used the wrong rhythm, they'd be doused in vinegar."

 

"Did anyone ever get doused in vinegar?"

 

"Not that I know of. Older students always helped the first years to make sure they knew what to do. I don't know how the Slytherins entered their common room. I never asked." 

 

"Did you have a Slytherin friend you could have asked?" 

 

"I'd probably call her a "friendly acquaintance" rather than a friend, but we got along well enough. Anne was my Potions partner for all seven years. She told me once I would have made a good Slytherin." Audrey smiled. 

 

"Really? What prompted that?" 

 

"Well, most people do accidental magic when they are angry or afraid, but my accidental magic always happened when I was bored or distracted. I was thinking of something else at the beginning of Potions, and when I tried to use my wand to light the fire under my cauldron, I accidentally conjured a flock of green and silver butterflies." 

 

Percy chuckled, "What did Snape make you do for detention?" 

 

"Surprisingly, I didn't get a detention. When Professor Snape saw the butterflies, he swooped over and hissed, 'Miss Mitchell, what is the meaning of this?'" Audrey managed a passable imitation of Snape's snarling voice. "I don't know what came over me, but I said, 'Happy Birthday, Professor Snape!' He just stared at me. It's the only time I have ever seen Professor Snape at a loss for words. He was staring silently, the class was waiting for the explosion, the butterflies were fluttering all over the dungeon, I was certain I was about to get my first detention, and then he said, 'It is not my birthday, Miss Mitchell, but thank you for the thought. Now please concentrate on your potion.' I was too shocked to speak, so I just nodded, and after class Anne told me I would have made a good Slytherin. I took that as a compliment." 

 

Percy smiled and squeezed Audrey's hand. She could even make him feel better about being an almost-Slytherin. 

 

*** 

 

As Percy and Audrey were eating their delicious meal, Percy said, "So what was it that distracted you enough to conjure butterflies in Potions class of all places?" 

 

"Don't sound so surprised I conjured butterflies in Potions! It hasn't ever mattered where I was, that's the only accidental magic I do. Anyway, Potions was my first class of the day that year, and I was thinking about my first kiss which was the previous evening." Audrey blushed. 

 

Percy smiled. "What year were you?" 

 

"Third." 

 

"You had your first kiss as a third year?!" 

 

"Yes! My boyfriend was a fourth year. Why? What year were you?" 

 

"Fifth." 

 

"So was your first kiss with Penelope Clearwater?" 

 

"How did you know that?" 

 

"Percy, you were a Prefect and Head Boy. The general population of Hogwarts knew more about you than you realized. Probably more than you wanted them to know, actually." 

 

It was Percy's turn to blush. He decided to change the subject, "So, why weren't you a Prefect, Audrey?" 

 

"I was asked to be, but I declined." 

 

"Why in Merlin's name would you decline being a Prefect?" 

 

Audrey burst out laughing. "Oh Percy, it's not a crime to not want to be a Prefect. I didn't really want the responsibility, and I didn't think it was a good idea to take on the role of enforcing the rules when I fully planned on breaking them." 

 

Percy looked even more horrified, which only made Audrey laugh harder. "You _planned_ on breaking the rules?" 

 

"Yes, Percy. I had a boyfriend starting in third year. I knew I would be breaking rules. And don't even try to tell me you never broke any rules with Penelope." 

 

Percy turned even redder. Audrey was right, and from the amused look on her face, she knew it. He changed the subject again. "So you said you always conjured butterflies for accidental magic. When did that first happen?" 

 

Audrey giggled, but allowed the subject change, answering, "When I was about nine months old, my mum opened the window near my cot since it was a warm day, and a butterfly flew in and landed on me. My mum saw it happen and even has a picture. I don't remember this, but I must have liked it so much, I started conjuring them. Butterflies were flying in and landing on me every day, or so my mum thought. Until I was a year old and the weather changed. Mum left the window closed, and butterflies continued appearing in my cot. Fortunately, Nanny was visiting at the time and suspected what was happening. Mum and Dad went completely mental! At least from what Nanny has told me. How about you?" 

 

"I silenced Fred and George. I think I was around five and the twins were three and were teasing me. My mum couldn't even undo it! My parents threw me a party, they were so happy. They always did something special when any of us performed our first magic, but I was later than my siblings, so I know they were worried. Were your parents upset because you were so early?" 

 

"My parents were upset because they're Muggles!" 

 

"What did they do?" 

 

"Fortunately, Nanny explained everything. Granny helped, too. Since she grew up as a Muggle with a witch sister, she had good advice for Mum and Dad. Mum bought me all of the butterfly toys she could find, and I really liked them, but I still conjured my own occasionally. It wasn't a problem until my first day of Reception. The other children didn't question why there was a flock of butterflies in the classroom. We all played with them together. The teacher almost died from fright. She sent a note home with me for my parents to come see her." 

 

Percy was intrigued. He'd never really thought about how Muggles would handle a magical child. "What did they do?" 

 

"We moved to the States to be near Nanny." 

 

"They moved away just because you could do magic?" 

 

"I think they moved so Nanny would be around to undo any magic I did. I don't know what Muggleborns without a magical family member would do. We knew what was going on, and it was still difficult for my parents. I've always thought Hogwarts should inform Muggleborns' families at birth, not when they are eleven. That's why I always wanted to work in the Muggle Liaison Office." 

 

Percy and Audrey continued talking until they were the last two people in the restaurant. Percy walked Audrey to the door of her flat and kissed her goodnight. Unlike their first kiss, this one was not chaste. 

 

**** 

 

Percy officially asked Audrey to be his girlfriend on their third date. He was thrilled when she accepted. Percy had not realized how much was missing from his life until he met Audrey. Having someone with whom he could talk about his day was wonderful. Sometimes he and Audrey met for lunch, always somewhere away from the Ministry. Percy couldn't believe he had ever thought the food in the Ministry cafeteria palatable. Sometimes they had dinner together, at a restaurant or at either one of their flats. Both of them were fairly decent cooks, and Percy found he actually enjoyed cooking when he had someone special to cook for. When Audrey cooked, they usually watched a Muggle film after dinner. Percy was surprised to find he enjoyed films, even though he could never remember what that box-thing that played them was called—a Veecee Arm? He also found himself doing a number of things he never thought he would do, such as roller skating. Who would have thought of putting wheels on people's feet? He was beginning to see why his father was so fascinated with Muggles, although he didn't understand the whole obsession with plugs. Audrey showed him what plugs were, but his father's collection still made no sense. Percy had never liked flying before either, but he did when he and Audrey were on the same broom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey arrived home after dinner out, a moonlit broom flight, and of course, a moonlit snog with Percy to find her phone ringing. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Audrey, it's Sara." 

 

"Has it been a month already?"

 

"Yes it has. How are things going?"

 

"Very well." Audrey giggled. "I've started seeing someone."

 

"Good for you! Anyone I know?"

 

"Percy Weasley." 

 

There was a long silence from Sara. "Going out with Percy Weasley is a good thing, I take it?"

 

"Sara!" Audrey whinged.

 

"O.K.! Maybe you should tell me the whole story."

 

Audrey recounted the events of the last several weeks to her friend. 

 

"Are you sure this is the same Percy Weasley we knew in school. Percy the Pompous Prefect?"

 

"Don't call him that!"

 

Sara laughed, "What should I call him then?"

 

"Percy's sweet and fun, he has a really good sense of humor once you get to know him—I can tell he's related to the twins and not just because of the hair, and he's handsome, and has a really sexy grin . . ."

 

"I never thought I would hear the words 'Percy' and 'sexy' in the same sentence."

 

"I'm going to hang up on you."

 

"Don't hang up. I'll be good. No more wisecracks about your Perfect, Precious Percy."

 

"You can't see me, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

 

"I'm mortally wounded. Really."

 

"Would you please be serious!"

 

"All right, all right. I'm glad you're happy. I haven't heard you sound this happy in a long time."

 

"Thank you. So how are things with you?"

 

"Oh! I love my classes! We just heard a lecture on the use of Directed Summoning Charms to treat Pulmonary Embolisms . . . ."


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Adventure and Aftermath

Audrey stood in front of the mirror, hair clip in her mouth, brush in hand, attempting to get her hair into some semblance of a knot which her clip might contain. She held her hair in place with one hand and wrangled the clip into it with the other. There were still strands escaping, but it would have to do. Ever since she set her hair on fire before the Yule Ball, and Professor Sprout had to sort her out, Audrey refused to use magic on her hair.

 

Audrey left the bathroom and glanced at her watch. Perfect. She'd have plenty of time to buy Sara's birthday present before she met Percy. 

 

Audrey opened the door, but before she could leave, the phone rang. Only a handful of people had her number, and she had pre-arranged times to talk to most of them, so it might be important. Audrey closed the door and answered the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Oh, Audrey! I'm so glad you're home. I just had to tell you who came into the shop today. You remember Mrs. Smythe, don't you? Of course you do, silly question . . ."

 

Without pausing for breath Audrey's mother rushed into a string of gossip about people Audrey didn't know. Audrey tried to listen attentively, but she couldn't help glancing at her watch. She was cutting it very fine if she wanted to shop for Sara before meeting Percy. 

 

". . . and you won't believe what she said then!"

 

"I'm sure I won't, Mother, but could I please hear the rest of the story a different time? I'm going to be late."

 

There was dead silence on the line, and Audrey's mother sighed dramatically. "My only child doesn't even want to talk to her mother. Maybe I should have had more children . . ."

 

Not letting _that_ rant start, Audrey spoke up. "Mother, I do want to talk to you, but I have a date, and I don't want to be late."

 

"A date! Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? There might be hope for you yet! Where does the young man work?"

 

"At the Ministry . . ." 

 

"The Ministry of Defense! I'm so glad you've left behind this magic nonsense. I think your father has a client who works at the MOD, but we can talk about that later. Have fun, dear!" And she hung up. 

 

". . . of Magic," Audrey mumbled, wishing her mother would listen occasionally. Audrey hung up the phone and sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy looked at his watch. Audrey was late, and he was beginning to worry. They had planned to walk around Diagon Alley, and then go to dinner, but it was already fifteen minutes past the hour with no sign of Audrey. He began to pace. At twenty past, Percy heard hurried footsteps and then a breathless Audrey grasped his arm.

 

"I'm so sorry, Percy. My mother called right as I was about to leave." 

 

"I was worried when you were late as you are always so punctual, but I'm glad nothing's wrong." Audrey looked very concerned. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Well, not _wrong_ exactly . . ." Audrey worried her bottom lip.

 

"Audrey, please tell me what's the matter?"

 

"I was going to come early and buy my friend Sara's birthday present, but then I was late, so I haven't done that yet . . ."

 

"Well, I can just come with you to buy Sara's gift." Percy didn't understand why Audrey was so upset about this.

 

"Sara likes Wonder Witch products, so that's what I always buy her." Percy must have looked as confused as he felt, because Audrey continued, "Fred and George make Wonder Witch products."

 

Percy gaped at Audrey. She patronized his twin brothers' shop. He would have to either go with her or wait for her longer. At least now he understood why she was upset. Percy summoned all of his Gryffindor courage, took Audrey's hand, and said, "Shall we?"

 

Surprised, Audrey answered, "Shall we, what?"

 

"Shall we go get this whatever-it-is Sara wants from my brothers? I'm going with you." 

 

Audrey beamed at him as they began walking.

 

***

 

Percy could see the twins' store from quite a distance. It occurred to him he hadn't even been to this part of Diagon Alley in years. Weasley Wizard Wheezes had so many things in the window whirring and spinning, and so many bright colors, it was making Percy dizzy. He clutched Audrey's arm more tightly. 

 

"Percy, you don't have to come in with me, if you don't want to."

 

Percy answered by pulling Audrey towards the entrance and opening the door. Before he could change his mind, he quickly followed her in and ducked behind a large display. Audrey squeezed his hand and walked over to the Wonder Witch product area. Percy did not follow—everything over there was pink. He glanced over the display, and did not see either of his brothers. He did see Lee Jordan run over and hug Audrey. What was Lee Jordan, of all people, doing hugging his girlfriend? 

 

Percy turned around and began examining the shelves along the outside edge of the shop. He felt fairly hidden from view. Skiving Snackboxes? Percy read the description and rolled his eyes. Leave it to the twins to encourage truancy. Fake wands? Percy had no interest in such trivialities. Patented Daydream Charms? Percy read the box with interest. Wow. That was some really complicated magic. In spite of himself, Percy was impressed. 

 

Percy continued looking and came to a curtained area. He pulled back the curtain, and could feel some type of magic pass over him as he went through it. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't hurt him, so he didn't dwell on it. This room had no bright colors. Only plain black and white signs advertised the merchandise. Decoy Detonators. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Shield Hats. Shield Gloves. Shield Cloaks. The twins were making defense products? Percy never knew they were capable of being serious. 

 

As Percy took a closer look, a door at the back of the room opened. He just had time to see Fred's profile, as he carried a stack of boxes. Percy panicked and Apparated.

 

Percy landed in the alley next to the store—a dark blot on the name of Gryffindor! He leaned against the wall to wait for Audrey. What if she were angry with him? Percy's heart clenched at the very idea of Audrey's becoming angry enough to ditch him. Audrey was becoming so important to him. . .

 

"Percy? There you are!" Audrey peeked around the corner into the alley where Percy was standing and ran towards him when she saw him.

 

"Audrey! I'm so sorry. I thought I would be all right with going into the twins' shop, and I was looking around, and even I have to admit a lot of their products are brilliant," Percy knew he was babbling, but continued, "especially their defensive line, I can't even believe they made anything useful! Please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean to abandon you, but I saw Fred and I . . ."

 

Audrey kissed Percy mid-rant, effectively silencing him. When they broke apart, Audrey caressed Percy's cheek, and ran her fingers through his hair, as she said softly, "I'm not angry, Percy. I know it was really difficult for you to even walk in the door. I appreciate the effort." 

 

Audrey was smiling at him and doing very distracting things with the hair on the nape of his neck. A little voice in Percy's head told him they were in full view of Diagon Alley and should go somewhere more private, but Percy told the voice to shut it and kissed Audrey again.

 

***

 

Percy was sitting on the couch in Audrey's flat with his arm around Audrey whose head was on his shoulder. They had spent the evening talking about all sorts of things, and Percy remembered he had never asked Audrey about Lee Jordan.

 

"How do you know Lee Jordan?"

 

"We were in the same year." Audrey tilted her head so she could look at Percy. "Or is the question you really want to ask why was Lee hugging me at Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

 

Percy blushed. "Well . . . yes, actually."

 

"Seventh year was really terrible, and Lee was a friend when I needed one."

 

"Just a friend?" Percy attempted to merely sound curious.

 

"Well, no, but nothing serious. Percy, you have nothing to be jealous about."

 

Apparently Percy had not succeeded in sounding merely curious, as Audrey saw right through him.

 

"You know I went out with Walt starting in third year." Percy nodded. "He proposed at the Yule Ball during my sixth year, his seventh. I had special permission to go home for the Christmas holiday, then return for the Yule Ball, and then go home again, since Granny wasn't doing very well. I took Walt home to meet her, and told her about my engagement and showed her my ring. She died a week later, and after her funeral I had that huge fight with my parents. I didn't come home for the Easter Holidays, and when the year ended, I still wasn't speaking to my parents, so I moved in with Walt. He had finished school and had his own flat. Of course, that made my parents even angrier, since they didn't approve."

 

"What about Nanny?"

 

"She didn't approve either, but she knew I was of age and could make my own decisions. She told me she loved me no matter what. My parents actually tried to cause trouble since I wasn't of age in the Muggle world, but since it was a magical flat, they didn't succeed. I saw Nanny frequently, though. She was going through Granny's things, which she planned to do when I was out of school so we could spend time together. I usually spent most weekdays while Walt was at work with Nanny, then evenings and weekends with Walt. I saw Sara for a bit at the start of summer, but then she left for Switzerland for healer training."

 

"Why not St. Mungo's?"

 

"There was a special program in Switzerland St. Mungo's didn't have. She explained what it was she wanted to do, but it was rather beyond me." Percy nodded. "So mostly I saw either Nanny or Walt, and occasionally Aunt Gussie, one of Nanny's close friends from her Hogwarts' days. After we finished going through everything, and sold Granny's house, Nanny went back to the States. I accompanied her to the airport that morning, and then went back to Walt's flat at lunchtime and found him in bed with another woman."

 

"The bloody wanker! I hope you hexed him."

 

"No, but the other woman did." Audrey laughed a little. "Apparently, Walt had told her he lived there alone and wasn't involved with anyone. She apologized to me while I was doing a packing spell. I don't even know her name. I left as quickly as possible."

 

"Where did you go?"

 

"Aunt Gussie's. Nanny was on her way back to the States, and I wasn't speaking to my parents so I didn't have anywhere else to go. Aunt Gussie disapproved of my living arrangements as well, but she took me in."

 

"That must have been really hard not having anywhere to go." Percy wrapped his arm more tightly around Audrey.

 

"Well, Aunt Gussie became a lot more sympathetic when I told her what happened. Cous offered to go hex Walt." Audrey snickered. "He was only fifteen, so Aunt Gussie practically had kittens."

 

"Who is Cous?"

 

"Aunt Gussie's grandson. He's like family. He calls Nanny 'Auntie' and we've always called each other 'Cous' short for 'Cousin' because when we were little, we couldn't pronounce each other's names."

 

"So you stayed with Aunt Gussie until school started?"

 

"Yes. It was only about a week and a half. I didn't want to go back for my seventh year, but I didn't think I could get a decent job if I didn't, so . . ."

 

"But you enjoyed school. I would think going back would take your mind off of things."

 

"It probably would have if not for Dolores Umbridge." Audrey scowled.

 

"I always thought Dolores was very efficient."

 

"She might be efficient, I wouldn't know, but she's a horrible teacher."

 

"How so?" 

 

"She never let us use wands in Defense Against the Dark Arts! She just had us memorize the stupid textbook. Defense is the only NEWT where I didn't get an O. I couldn't cast a Patronus, and I couldn't learn because Umbridge wouldn't let anyone practice. And she started implementing her eight million decrees so Hogwarts wasn't fun anymore."

 

"She was just trying to restore order and discipline to the school."

 

"Discipline! She was torturing students!"

 

"Torture? What are you talking about?"

 

"She tortured Lee!"

 

Percy was skeptical, but didn't press the matter since Audrey was getting agitated and sat up and turned to face him, rather than leaning against him. He decided to change the subject, "Speaking of Lee, you still haven't told me how you ended up going out with him." 

 

"Well, when I came back to school I was really unhappy, for obvious reasons. And September 2 is my birthday. I hadn't had any contact with my parents for over 8 months, but they sent me a gift and card as though nothing had happened. They didn't apologize or anything. A few days later, Lee found me and said he'd noticed I seemed sad since I wasn't speaking up in class, even in Herbology. He'd also noticed my engagement ring I had worn since Christmas was missing, and asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. Since my ex-fiancé and best friend were both a year ahead and were gone, I felt really alone, so I said yes."

 

"I know what it's like to feel alone." Audrey turned and cuddled up against Percy again.

 

"Whatever happened between you and Penelope Clearwater?"

 

Percy answered, "A month or so before the Yule Ball, Penelope asked me what my intentions were. I wasn't entirely sure what she meant, so I said I wanted to continue going out. Penelope told me she wanted an engagement ring by Christmas."

 

"That was very direct of her."

 

"Yes, but I thought she was saying she wanted to get married someday, not actually giving me a deadline. When we exchanged presents on Christmas Eve, she asked me why I didn't have a ring for her, and when I told her I wasn't ready to get married, she ditched me. That's why I went to the Yule Ball alone. It was all right, because the other judges were alone, too." This time it was Audrey's turn to hug Percy more tightly.


	4. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's point of view for Chapter 3

When he heard the door bark, George looked up from his conversation with Lee. 

 

"Audrey! Good to see you!" Lee rushed over and gave Audrey a bear hug, almost picking her up in his exuberance. Audrey laughed, and hugged him back quickly. 

 

"It's been a while, Audrey. Have you been ignoring your favorite shop owners?" George laughingly shook his finger at her. 

 

"I haven't been ignoring you, George. I've just been . . . busy." Audrey couldn't keep the smile off her face.

 

"From that smile I bet I can guess what you've been busy with." George smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

 

Audrey's cheeks pinkened. "Stop teasing me, George, or I might leave without buying anything." 

 

George clasped his hands over his heart. "Oh, the horror!" Lee chuckled. "I notice you didn't deny it, though." 

 

Audrey's blush deepened. "No, I didn't."

 

"You have a new boyfriend?!" Lee asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Who?" George and Lee asked together. 

 

"Since both of you were teasing me, I don't think I'll tell you."

 

"I wasn't teasing you! That was George. So who are you going out with?"

 

"Nope. You laughed, too. Not going to tell you." 

 

George leaned over the counter. "We have our ways of finding out these things, you know."

 

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then." Audrey turned and pretended she was going to leave.

 

"OK, OK. You win . . . for now. What can I get for you today?"

 

Audrey giggled. "I need a birthday present for Sara. I thought I'd get her the lip gloss and moisturizer she likes."

 

"She fancies the mango, doesn't she?"

 

"How do you remember that?"

 

"I wouldn't be a very good businessman if I didn't keep up with the preferences of my regular customers."

 

"Well, I'm impressed, George."

 

"For that, Audrey, I'll go get the products for you." George headed over to the Wonder Witch section, leaving Lee and Audrey at the counter.

 

"So tell me Audrey, who's your new boyfriend?"

 

Audrey laughed. "Not telling . . . at least not right now."

 

"Here you go, Audrey, and I'll include a sample of our new Wonder Witch Eye Cream, free of charge. Would you like this gift-wrapped?"

 

"That would be lovely. Thank you, George." Audrey paid for her purchases, gave a cheery wave to Lee and George, and left the shop.

 

"Well, I should get back to work, George." Lee waved as he left the shop.

 

"Later, mate." George returned the wave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fred put down his stack of boxes and rubbed his eyes. He was either going mental or his eyes were playing tricks on him. He went out into the main part of the shop and called, "Oi, George!"

 

"Yeah?" George walked over to Fred.

 

"I would swear I just saw Percy."

 

"Ha,Ha, Forge. If you're going to take the mickey, you can do better than that."

 

"George, I'm serious. I was getting Wonder Witch products out of the storeroom, and I'm sure I saw Percy in the defense section, but he Apparated before I could say anything."

 

George gave Fred an incredulous look, as he grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the counter. He picked up a whirling green ball from behind it. "Well, someone did just Apparate." He glanced at other various colored balls in turn. "But the sneakoscope is quiet, nothing on the Dark Mark Detector or the Shoplifting Sensor. And no one’s been in here in disguise, since the Illusion Illuminator is dark."

 

"Fine. You've proven we didn't have a disguised Death Eater like Malfoy again, but I'm telling you I saw Percy."

 

Fred and George heard the door quack, and Lee Jordan came running over to them.

 

"Mates! You aren’t going to believe what I just saw!"

 

"Lee, I thought you had to get back to work?"

 

"I do, George, but I had to tell you Audrey is snogging your brother Percy practically in the middle of Diagon Alley."

 

"I told you I saw Percy! Show me where, Lee." Lee and Fred ran for the door with George close behind them.

 

Lee pointed, and they saw the snogging couple, who shortly after came up for air. Audrey whispered something to her boyfriend, and they both Apparated away.

 

"That really looks like Percy."

 

"How in bloody hell can you tell that, Fred? All we saw was the back of his head!"

 

George turned to go back to the shop, and Fred and Lee followed.

 

"Well, we know that was Audrey," Lee said, "We were just talking to her. And she said she had a boyfriend, but wouldn't tell me who, which I thought was strange. But if it was Percy . . ."

 

"Percy is not the only redhead in Wizarding London! All we were able to see was that bloke's hair. Plus that bloke Audrey was snogging was wearing Muggle clothes. I doubt Percy has worn Muggle clothes in his entire life!"

 

"George, we've only seen Percy once in two years. Who knows what he would wear? And Audrey is Muggleborn . . ."

 

"Do you really think Perfect Percy the Pompous Prefect would be snogging in the middle of Diagon Alley?"

 

"If Audrey would have snogged me like that, I wouldn’t have cared where we were."

 

George rolled his eyes. "Lee. Audrey did snog you." 

 

"Not like that she didn't. Audrey and I were just snogging to have fun because seventh year was the worst bloody year ever. We were never serious, especially since she'd just ditched that wanker she went out with for almost four years. The snogging we just saw wasn't the snogging-is-fun sort of snogging. She had her hand on his arse. That was definitely the snogging-that-leads-to-shagging sort of snogging."

 

"Lee!" Fred moaned and clutched his head, "Don't talk about Percy shagging! Now I'm going to have to scourgify my brain."

 

"I still say that bloke wasn't Percy!" George insisted. 

 

"Okay, George. I bet you 20 galleons the bloke we saw Audrey snogging is Percy, and that Percy was in our shop."

 

"I'll take that bet, too!" Lee agreed.

 

"Whatever. So if that bloke is Percy, I give each of you 20 galleons? How are we ever going to figure that out?"

 

"Easy. Audrey’s a regular customer. Next time she comes in here, we corner her and ask."

 

"Deal."


	5. Muggle Weekend

Audrey cleared the table and left the dishes in the sink. "I'll do them later. Come with me." Audrey took Percy's hand and led him over to the sofa. "I want to tell you my idea for the weekend."

 

"Oh, I finally get to hear about your grand scheme?" Percy smirked.

 

"Yes. Since you've decided not to go to Bill's wedding, I thought we could have "Muggle Weekend" and completely ignore the Wizarding world and just do Muggle things for the next two days."

 

"That sounds fun. What's the plan?"

 

"The British Museum tomorrow, and Blackpool on Sunday."

 

"A museum! I went to The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities when my family visited Bill in Cairo before my seventh year. I loved it!"

 

"Did your entire family go?"

 

"No, Bill just took me. No one else was interested, but I thought it was brilliant."

 

"I'm the only person in my family who likes museums."

 

"Not anymore."

 

Audrey quickly glanced at Percy, her eyes wide. He was turning very red.

 

"Er . . . I just mean, you know, now you have someone to go with." Audrey nodded. "So . . .museum tomorrow, and Blackpool Sunday. What's Blackpool?"

 

"There's a beach and a resort, a golf course, an ice rink, all sorts of things, but I thought we could go to the amusement park. I haven't been on their newest roller coaster yet."

 

"What's a roller coaster?"

 

Audrey grinned. "You'll see."

 

***

 

When Audrey's doorbell chimed promptly at nine the next morning, she was ready. She and Percy walked to Starbucks for breakfast, caught the tube to the British Museum, and arrived when it opened. They wandered around reading every word of every display, collecting every available piece of literature to read later, and taking their time. They had a quick lunch at the Gallery Café, which was quite tasty. They spent the day getting lost in history—and literally getting lost only once. 

 

When the museum closed, Audrey and Percy took the tube back to her flat and ordered take-away Chinese for dinner. 

 

"I've rented a film for us to watch. This is one of my favorites because one of the characters has my name." Audrey smiled, sitting down on the sofa with napkins, silverware, and plates.

 

"What's it called?" Percy asked as he brought over the food.

 

"The character—Audrey." Audrey giggled.

 

Percy rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "The film."

 

"Little Shop of Horrors."

 

"That sounds scary."

 

"No, it's a comedy. It's silly, but I've always liked it." Audrey patted the sofa beside her.

 

***

 

Audrey awoke slowly. She was warm, comfortable, and happy and didn't want to open her eyes. She stretched and her feet hit something solid. Audrey opened her eyes. Her feet had hit the arm of the sofa. She was awake now. No wonder she was so comfortable. Percy was behind her with his arm around her. She didn't move so as not to wake him up. Not that she was in any hurry to move anyway. 

 

Audrey thought back to the previous evening. She had enjoyed watching Percy's reactions to the film even more than the film itself. Of course, she practically knew "Little Shop of Horrors" by heart. They'd polished off a bottle of wine together, had a lovely snog on her sofa, and fallen asleep talking. The wine probably had a lot to do with that. 

 

Lying on the sofa cuddled up against Percy was certainly testing her resolve to take things slowly, but she didn't want to make a mistake like she had with Walt. She already felt more strongly for Percy than she ever had for Walt. She knew she was in love with him. With that happy thought, Audrey drifted back off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a lovely Sunday at Blackpool and a night in his own bed, Percy decided to go into work late on Monday morning so he could find a wedding present for Bill. He had accomplished his goal and had a gift-wrapped package shrunk and in his pocket with a sticking charm. Percy walked the rest of the way to the Ministry. He was caught up on his work, and it was such a beautiful day, he didn't want to waste it. 

 

It'd been a wonderful weekend. Two months ago when he had received the invitation to Bill's wedding, he thought he would spend the weekend at home, alone, and miserable, but Audrey had changed everything. "Muggle Weekend" had succeeded in taking Percy's mind off of things. 

 

Percy now knew what roller coasters were. He wasn't quite sure he liked them, but he'd do just about anything that made Audrey happy, so he'd reserve judgment for the time being. The twins, Ron, and Ginny would definitely like roller coasters—they were all such crazy fliers. He had enjoyed the British Museum more, and wanted to return sometime. 

 

Percy knew he was in love with Audrey, and she loved him back. He'd even summoned his Gryffindor courage to tell her first, he thought proudly. He knew he must have a goofy grin on his face, but he'd never been happier.

 

Something in a shop window caught Percy's eye as he passed. He pressed his face to the glass to get a better look. Right in front of the display case was a diamond ring with a band of gold butterflies connected wingtip to wingtip. It was perfect for Audrey. The shop wasn't open yet, but Percy hurried to knock on the door. Merlin! Percy stopped himself in mid-knock. That was an engagement ring. A person would only purchase an engagement ring if he were going to propose. Percy paused to think. He loved Audrey. She made him happy. She loved him and didn't try to change him. Yes! He wanted to marry her. He began to knock on the door again, and again stopped. What if she said no? Percy shook himself and firmly told himself to quit dithering. He was a Gryffindor! He knocked on the door. 

 

An elderly woman answered immediately, "May I help you, young man?"

 

"Yes, ma'am. Er . . . I'm interested in the ring in your window." 

 

"We aren't officially open yet, but come in anyway."

 

"Thank you." Percy stepped into the store as the woman held the door, then locked it again behind him.

 

"I have to confess, I saw you looking in the window, and was watching to see if you would get up enough nerve to come in or not."

 

"Er . . ." Percy blushed.

 

"That's all right, dear, I see it all the time." She patted Percy on the arm. "Now which ring was it you wanted to see?"

 

"The one with the butterflies."

 

She walked over to the case as she spoke, "Oh, that one is lovely. It's always been a particular favorite of mine, but you're the first person who has wanted to see it." She fiddled with some keys from her pocket, unlocked the case, removed the velvet cushion that held the butterfly ring, as well as some other pieces, and placed it on the counter. 

 

Percy didn't have to look twice at the ring to know it was perfect for Audrey. He also bought her a matching butterfly necklace for her birthday present. He was very thankful Audrey had helped him set up his own Muggle bank account so he didn't have to go to Gringotts every time they wanted to do something in the Muggle world. Percy paid for his purchases, had the birthday gift wrapped, thanked the shop's proprietor, and continued on his way to the Ministry. 

 

After his unplanned stop, Percy didn't want to be much later for work, so he slipped into the nearest alley to Apparate. Something was wrong, though. Why couldn't he Apparate? He was confused, but he didn't take time to worry about it and continued walking to the Ministry. When he arrived, he saw a large crowd gathered outside. What in the world? Before he could ask anyone what was happening, Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a very tall, blond man. 

 

"Weasley," the man said, "where have you been all weekend?"

 

What right did this man have to ask for his whereabouts? Who did he think he was?! Percy puffed out his chest and responded haughtily, "What business is it of yours?"

 

The man poked Percy in the chest and hissed back, "It IS my business Weasley, because I am the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement under the NEW Minister of Magic. It is my business to know where everyone is. So you will not take that tone with me if you know what's good for you."

 

Percy was shocked. "I apologize, Sir. I didn't know. I wasn't aware there was a new Minister of Magic."

 

"Minister Scrimgeour was murdered on Saturday by a group of Mudblood conspirators. We are implementing new security procedures to protect Minister Thicknesse as we interview suspects. You will no longer be able to Apparate to the Ministry, but will need to use tokens and enter over there." He pointed. "These new procedures will help us weed out the undesirables."

 

"Undesirables?"

 

"Yes. The Mudbloods and those who support them. Don't worry, Weasley. You're Pureblood, and since you've completely cut ties with your Blood Traitor family, you'll be fine. I was gratified to see you were not in attendance at your brother's wedding on Saturday. You seem to know your place. Let's keep it that way, yeah?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Percy felt extremely uneasy. 

 

"Good lad. You may enter the Ministry." With that, he handed Percy a token, patted him on the shoulder, and walked away. 

 

Percy started towards where the blond man had indicated. He didn't even know who he was. Percy was surprised when he walked into a bathroom. There was a line of people entering the stalls. Percy wondered if he had gone to the right place, when he heard someone muttering about "Bloody inconvenient new entrance" and figured he had. When Percy entered a stall, a disembodied woman's voice said serenely, "Please insert your token, step into the toilet, and press the button."

 

They had to flush themselves into the Ministry?! What the bloody hell . . .? Percy looked at the toilet uncertainly. Then he saw the feet on the ground next to him step up. He stepped into the toilet. He was completely disgusted! This could _not_ be sanitary. He pushed the button, and fell down a pipe, arriving in the atrium. At least he was dry. As Percy got up off the floor, he saw a huge black sculpture had replaced the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He was horrified to see it was made of piles of skeletons with "MAGIC IS MIGHT" carved into the base. What in Merlin's name had happened? He needed to find Audrey.

 

Percy went to Audrey's office before his own. He was horrified to find it locked and dark. She should have been here by now! And even more disturbing, the "Muggle Liaison Office" sign on the door was missing. Becoming more confused by the second, Percy went to his own office. 

 

A swarm of memos flapped around the ceiling. He collected them and began to read. Percy's worry became terror as the words attacked him. "Minister Murdered by Mudbloods", "Perpetrators will be Prosecuted", "Muggleborn Registration Commission", "Magic Is Might, Muggles Can't Fight". Percy spent the rest of the day sorting through all of the memos and answering the ones he had to. 

 

Even though he had come to the Ministry late, he left promptly at five. He exited the building, found an alley, and Apparated directly to Audrey's flat. It was completely empty.


	6. Loneliness Revisited

Percy Apparated back to his flat and stood there, staring around at nothing. He eventually let his briefcase fall to the floor. He couldn't believe Audrey was gone! He started to pace back and forth across the small room. Where had she gone? Her friend Sara was in Switzerland. She might have gone there. Nanny lived somewhere in the States, another possibility. What about her parents? Were they going to be all right? Then there was Aunt Gussie. He didn't know where she lived, but she was in England. Maybe she helped Audrey leave the country? 

 

But why would Audrey need to leave the country? She didn't assassinate the Minister. She was with him. Any hearing would immediately clear her. And how did they even know "a Muggleborn Conspiracy" had assassinated the Minister? Were there spells that would tell them that? Percy didn't know, but determined to find out. 

 

Percy knew he couldn't continue to pace all night. What was he going to do? He wanted to talk to Audrey. He'd only known her for two months, but now he didn't know what to do without her. What did he do before he knew Audrey? He worked. When he thought about it, he didn't have any close friends. He had not told anybody he was going out with Audrey. There wasn't anyone to tell, since he had only seen his family once in two years. 

 

If Bill or Charlie found themselves in this situation, they'd grab one of their mates and go have a few shots of Firewhisky. Percy didn't really care for Firewhisky, and another person was out of the question because there wasn't anybody, but maybe if he had a nice glass of Merlot? It hadn't even been forty-eight hours since he'd shared a bottle of Merlot with Audrey . . .

 

He went to rummage around in his pantry, and . . . success! There was a bottle of Merlot hiding in the back. Percy reached for a wine glass from the rack, but his hands were shaking so badly, he managed to knock the rack onto the floor, breaking every glass he owned. Bloody Hell! He waved his wand, angrily shouting, "Reparo!" The shards flew together in a rather interesting shape, but there wasn't a wine glass in sight. Percy swore again and kicked the "sculpture". It shattered rather spectacularly. Percy left the shards there, pointed his wand at the bottle to remove the cork, and nothing happened. Damn! It was a twist cap. Percy opened it angrily and took a long swig. He stomped across the broken glass, his hard-soled shoes making rather satisfying crunching noises, threw himself onto his couch, and continued to drink Merlot straight from the bottle.

 

***

 

Something was bothering Percy's eyes. He half opened one and realized it was sunlight. Huh? He tried to open both eyes, but that didn't work, so he slowly sat up. He felt like a puffskein had built a nest on his tongue. He half opened one eye again, and saw the empty Merlot bottle on the floor. He didn't remember too clearly how it got there. The last time he awoke on a sofa was far superior to this one. That thought made his heart ache. He finally managed to get both of his eyes open, and saw the clock. Merlin! He had to get ready for work. 

 

Percy made it to the ministry by ten after nine, which was not too horrible, considering. He'd had to cast his first ever glamour charm to hide his puffy, bloodshot eyes, and thankfully managed not to vomit when he flushed himself into work. He planned to go straight to his office and stay there for as long as possible. He was in his corridor when he heard a high pitched voice behind him.

 

"Hem! Hem! Oh Percy!"

 

Percy's heart sank, but he turned around. "Yes, Dolores?"

 

Dolores Umbridge had continued down the corridor and was now standing right in front of him. "Percy, the Minister informed me you might be spared from your regular duties to help me with record keeping for the hearings that begin today."

 

This was the last thing Percy wanted to do right now. Would he even be able to stay awake during hearings? "Of course, Dolores."

 

"Very good, then. Come with me please." Percy moved to put his briefcase in his office, but Umbridge stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

"Oh no, no. That won't do, Percy. We are already late. You may put your things away later, but you need to come with me right now."

 

Percy nodded and followed her. They took the lift to level ten, and Percy could not believe how cold it was. Before they left the lift, Umbridge said, "Expecto Patronum!" and a large cat came out of her wand. Although the Patronus made the temperature warmer, Percy shivered even more. 

 

Down the hallway, he saw a number of people huddled together on benches with guards and dementors surrounding them. The dementors backed away from Umbridge's Patronus, but it only gave the people on the benches momentary relief. As soon as they had passed, the dementors returned to hovering around the benches. 

 

Umbridge and Percy entered the courtroom, where the large man who had accosted Percy the previous day was already sitting on the dais in the front. 

 

"Yaxley, the Minister freed Percy Weasley's schedule for record keeping for us, so we can get started."

 

"I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Chair of the Muggleborn Registration Commission, call this hearing to order." Umbridge rifled through some papers in front of her. "The first to be called for questioning is Victoria Elizabeth Anderson, formerly of Magical Maintenance. Please bring in Mrs Anderson."

 

Percy saw a terrified woman brought in by a guard and flanked by two dementors. He thought this must be the hearing about the murder of the Minister, but as he took the minutes, he realized none of Umbridge's and Yaxley's questions had anything to do with a murder investigation, but with the suspect's being Muggleborn. Mrs Anderson was sent to Azkaban for no reason Percy could understand. He felt queasy. The next three "suspects" had not appeared for their hearings, and Yaxley issued warrants for their arrest. The next four "suspects" were sent to Azkaban. Then Umbridge called, "Audrey Anne Mitchell." 

 

Percy's ears perked up, and he sat up straighter. Audrey hadn't been sitting on those benches with the dementors had she? But no, the guard came back in and shook his head. Yaxley issued a warrant for Audrey's arrest. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. If Yaxley was issuing a warrant for Audrey's arrest, then the Ministry did not have her in custody. There was at least a chance Audrey was safe and was not going to end up in Azkaban, simply for being Muggleborn.

 

Umbridge had lunch brought in for herself, Percy, and Yaxley. Percy didn't see how he could eat, since he was sickened by what was happening, but he surprised himself when he saw the food, and was suddenly famished. Of course, Percy realized he hadn't actually eaten anything at all (downing a bottle of Merlot did not count) since yesterday morning. No wonder he was hungry! He ate with gusto and with his mouth constantly full, couldn't participate in Umbridge's and Yaxley's disturbing conversation about how happy they were to finally be sorting out the "Mudblood problem". 

 

When Percy arrived home after the afternoon hearing, he once again stared around his flat. He really needed to clean. He began to pick up various clutter. He felt better than he had the previous day, since at least Audrey wasn't in Azkaban, and the Ministry didn't know where she was. But what had happened to the Ministry? Where had he seen Yaxley before? Why this drastic change of policy? Was there really some kind of Muggleborn conspiracy? Percy didn't think so, and even if there were, he knew Audrey wasn't part of it.

 

Percy moved into his kitchen and saw all the shattered glass. He Vanished the lot. He had always been pants at repairing anything. As he systematically scourgified every surface in his kitchen, he thought, "Audrey Anne Mitchell". He hadn't known Audrey's middle name before. That was at least one good thing to come from these hearings, although the ten people now in Azkaban would probably take little comfort in it. Audrey Anne. It was a pretty name and rolled off his tongue so nicely. He said it out loud a few times. Audrey Anne, Audrey Anne, Audrey Anne. Audrey Anne Weasley. Blimey! Where had that come from? Well, he did have an engagement ring in his pocket. Audrey Anne Weasley. Percy smiled to himself as he went to clean his bathroom. 

 

Percy finished his housecleaning by organizing the papers on his desk. He picked up the last stack that needed filing, and found beneath it a catalogue for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Audrey had given it to him after he had Apparated out of the shop, so he could peruse his brother's products without being caught. He hadn't looked at it yet, but now he had nothing better to do, it might be entertaining. 

 

Percy made himself a sandwich and sat at his table with the catalogue. He quickly skimmed the opening pages of trick wands, Skiving Snackboxes, various kinds of fireworks. He was not interested in any of that nonsense. Oh, here though. Percy read carefully about Patented Daydream Charms. They really sounded very interesting. Percy was quite sure he could daydream about Audrey perfectly well without the help of one of his brothers' products, but he was curious. That seemed like very complicated magic, and he really wanted to see how it worked.

 

Percy took the last bite of his sandwich and turned the page. Ugh! There was an entire section of pink pages—all the Wonder Witch products. He could definitely skip those. Well, at least until he saw Audrey again, when she could explain what everything was and what she liked. Percy went to get a butterbeer.

 

He pulled out the cork, took a swig, and turned the page. And the next and the next and the next. There were several pages that were black with nothing on them. Percy knew he had to have missed something and turned back to the last Wonder Witch page. Next to it there was a plain black page with white writing at the top. "You must be at least 17 to view the following pages. If you are not yet 17, move along to the products later in the catalogue. If you are 17, touch your wand to the page, and the products will become visible."

 

Wow. Fred and George must have figured out how to make their catalogue detect the Trace. That was brilliant! And surprisingly responsible. Percy touched his wand to the page, and his mouth dropped open when he saw what appeared. Adult versions of the Patented Daydream Charms. Blimey. There were quite a few varieties. Percy looked them over and turned the page.

 

Bloody Hell! Percy had no idea what most of these things were, but there were instructions to tap your wand to the box and there would be moving illustrations that demonstrated the use of the product. Percy touched one of the boxes and watched. Hmmm . . . so _that_ was what it was for. He touched a different box. Well, there was a trip to St. Mungo's waiting to happen. He touched another box. How was the man in the illustration doing that? Percy wasn't sure he could manage it even if he knew.

 

Percy turned the page and activated a few more of the illustrations. He was alone in his flat, and was blushing. One thing was certain—his little brothers were apparently much more experienced than he was if they could invent these products.

 

Percy decided to move on and quickly turned several pages until he was out of the adult section of the catalogue. Oh, those were cute. Pygmy Puffs. They looked rather like puffskeins except they were smaller and in very bright colors. At the bottom of the page there were shiny letters that were constantly changing colors. "Introducing our brand new, never before seen, Pygmy Puff color . . ."

 

Percy turned the page which made a trumpeting sound when he did. The top of the next page said, "BLEENGRUE!" Below it was a Pygmy Puff . . . Percy dropped the catalogue and knocked over his butterbeer. He caught the butterbeer before it all spilled, took a long drink, and picked up the catalogue. That Pygmy Puff was the exact color of Audrey's eyes. "Bleengrue—is it green, is it blue? If you can't tell—it's bleengrue!" Percy snorted. Only Fred and George would come up with something like 'bleengrue' as the name for a color. Percy had to buy one of those Pygmy Puffs. 

 

He flipped to the back of the catalogue and found the order form. Would Fred and George recognize Hermes? They hadn't seen him in two years, so Percy decided to take the risk. He finished his butterbeer, and spent the next hour going through the catalogue carefully, deciding what he was going to order. Of course, the bleengrue Pygmy Puff. And he selected one of the Patented Daydream charms, not the adult version. He decided it would be best to try the regular one first. And he also ordered Voice Activated Perpetual Parchment. It was really expensive, but it came with its own quill and guaranteed replacement for life if the parchment ran out. Percy thought he could use it to "talk" to Audrey. She'd be able to read everything he said when he saw her again. Percy wouldn't even let himself think the word "if". He completed the order form and sent it off with Hermes, after instructing the owl to wait for the order. He wondered how long it would take to arrive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey readied herself for work, smiling happily. Percy loved her! And she hadn’t needed to initiate that conversation. Of course, she reciprocated his feelings. Letting him leave last night had been extremely difficult and taken absolutely all of her willpower. And cuddling on the sofa fully dressed was _not_ what she had in mind. But they did both have to go to work today . . . Soon, though, Audrey thought. 

 

Audrey was running a bit late with all her daydreaming, so decided to Apparate. When she tried, though, she couldn’t. What in the world? Audrey didn’t know why she couldn’t Apparate. She set out walking at a brisk pace. 

 

Audrey arrived at the Ministry to a crowd milling around outside. She had no idea what was going on. She began approaching the building until she heard, “Hem, hem.”

 

Audrey shuddered, and she felt her blood run cold as she turned around. "Good morning, Madam Umbridge."

 

"Miss Mitchell. You will not be entering the Ministry today. A group of Muggleborn conspirators assassinated the Minister over the weekend, and there is an investigation in effect. All offices relating to Muggles will be closed temporarily, and all Muggleborns will hand over their wands so that _Priori Incantatem_ may be cast. Here is a questionnaire for you to complete. You will be called for a hearing before the Muggleborn Registration Commission most likely tomorrow." Dolores gave Audrey a sheaf of paperwork. "Please surrender your wand to assist in the investigation."

 

Without a word, Audrey gave Umbridge her wand."Return home, Miss Mitchell. We will call you for your hearing. We are interviewing Ministry employees first, of course."

 

Audrey just nodded, turned on her heel, and began the walk home. When she arrived at her flat, she rummaged in her purse for her Muggle key, opened the door, and went straight to the top shelf of her closet for her second wand. She concentrated and Apparated.

 

Audrey arrived in a heap on the floor of Aunt Gussie’s kitchen, and immediately started to cry.

 

"Audrey? Cous, what’s the matter?"

 

Audrey couldn’t speak through her tears.

 

"Would you like me to help you up?"

 

Audrey shook her head. 

 

"Er . . . I’ll make some tea. Gran’s gone to the market, but she’ll be back soon."

 

Audrey nodded through her sobs. When she heard the kettle whistle, she tried to quiet her crying, and accepted the handkerchief, and then the hand, offered to her. Audrey mopped at her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

 

"Thank you, Cous," she whispered. 

 

"No problem. Have some tea, Cous. Gran says tea makes everything seem better."

 

Audrey chuckled wetly, hugged Cous, and sat down at the table to drink her tea. It really was excellent tea, and after only a few sips, Audrey did feel a bit better. Cous sat in silence with her drinking his tea. That was one thing Audrey loved about him. Without her needing to explain, he understood she preferred to wait for Aunt Gussie to return and only tell her story once. 

 

With a pop of Apparation, Aunt Gussie arrived in the kitchen. 

 

"Here, Gran, I’ll take the bags," Cous said helpfully.

 

"Thank you, Neville. I didn’t expect to see you this morning, Audrey."

 

Audrey burst into tears again.

 

"Dear, whatever is the matter?" Augusta hugged Audrey as she cried.

 

When Audrey collected herself enough to speak, she told Aunt Gussie and Cous all about the Ministry that morning, Umbridge, and getting her extra wand.

 

"Didn't you read _The Daily Prophet_ this weekend? That should have at least given you clues as to what was happening at the Ministry."

 

With a sigh, Audrey explained her idea of "Muggle Weekend" and why she hadn't seen a newspaper since Friday.

 

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Neville asked. "Anyone we know?"

 

"I'm going out with Percy Weasley."

 

Augusta said, "The Weasleys are a fine, upstanding Wizarding family. I'm sure Percy is a nice young man."

 

At the same time, Neville said, "You're going out with _Percy_ "?

 

That got Audrey's hackles up. "And what's wrong with Percy?"

 

Neville held up his hands placatingly. "Nothing, nothing at all. He's just very different from Walt, that's all."

 

"I'd say being different from Walt is a good thing!" Aunt Gussie said firmly.

 

"I'd agree," added Audrey. 

 

"That's a good point," Neville acquiesced. 

 

Audrey didn’t pursue the matter further, but turned to Aunt Gussie. "What am I going to do, Aunt Gussie?"

 

"You're going to go stay with Lucy and Ed . . ."

 

"Leave?! But what about Percy?"

 

"The Weasleys are Purebloods. As long as Percy does not cause trouble, he will be fine. If you go to that hearing, they will put you in Azkaban."

 

"But I haven’t done anything wrong! Percy and I were in the Muggle world all weekend. I know he'd testify on my behalf, and I'd be cleared."

 

Aunt Gussie sighed. "Audrey, Muggleborns did not murder the Minister. Death Eaters did. Alastor has feared the infiltration of the Ministry for quite some time. This is just like the last War. People began disappearing quietly at first. You will have to leave the country. Fortunately, you have family who will take you in."

 

"Couldn't Percy come with me?"

 

"Love, the Weasleys are a very well-known family, and Percy works under the Minister. If he disappears, the Death Eaters will target his family members, more than they already do, I'd imagine."

 

"Percy hasn't even spoken to his family in a couple of years! They don't know we're going out . . ."

 

"I imagine he still cares for his family, doesn't he? And they certainly still care for him. It doesn't matter whether or not they know anything. The Death Eaters scarcely need an excuse to torture people for information. Now, why don’t we go and pack up your flat?"

 

Audrey choked back tears and nodded.

 

"Neville, while we are gone, please run into the village and telephone Lucy to let her know Audrey will be on her way soon. The Muggle telephone card and Lucy's telephone number are in the drawer of the table in the entry way."

 

Neville nodded and immediately left with a quick wave to Audrey.

 

"Why don't I Apparate both of us, dear?" Audrey let her.

 

***

 

Aunt Gussie and Audrey landed in Audrey's flat. If not for Aunt Gussie's hold on her, Audrey would have been on the floor again. Aunt Gussie hugged her before releasing her. "Well, then. Are there any ornaments or household items you would like to take with you or should I pack them all?"

 

Audrey walked to her fireplace and picked up the picture of herself and Neville at the Yule Ball. She grabbed her camera and a couple of rolls of film from the kitchen counter. "Just these. You can pack everything else. I'll go work on my clothes. Thank you, Aunt Gussie."

 

"Of course, dear." Aunt Gussie set to work as Audrey headed to her bedroom. 

 

Audrey wasn't the tidiest person, and as soon as she entered her bedroom, she saw the clothes she had worn to the British Museum. She couldn't believe it had only been two days ago. It seemed forever. She picked them up and smelled them. They smelled like Percy, since he had held her all night while she was wearing them. Maybe she wouldn't wash them. Audrey heard Aunt Gussie's bustling around in her flat, but she ignored it. Audrey started crying again, knowing she and Percy would most likely be apart for a long time. She wrapped her arms around her clothes inhaling deeply and curled up on her bed.

 

Audrey awoke to Aunt Gussie's shaking her and calling her name. "Oh Audrey!" Aunt Gussie said hugging her once she had sat up. 

 

Audrey felt her face getting hot at being caught napping hugging dirty clothes. When she saw the caring look on Aunt Gussie's face, she said tearfully, "These still smell like Percy."

 

Aunt Gussie nodded with understanding. "The sense of smell is very powerful in evoking memories." She paused for a moment and took Audrey’s hand in hers. "Audrey, love, I don't want to cause you further distress, but I need to ask you something."

 

Audrey nodded.

 

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

 

Audrey shook her head. "No, I'm not pregnant. Percy and I haven't . . . We aren't . . . I didn't want to rush things, and Percy's a perfect gentleman. I didn't want to make a mistake like I did with Walt. Not that I think Percy's a mistake . . ." Audrey shrugged as she lapsed into silence.

 

"Very wise, dear. I just wanted to make sure. It would complicate things if you gave birth in a different country. It's simpler since it's just you visiting your great aunt." Aunt Gussie patted Audrey's hand. "Now, why don't I help pack up in here as well?"

 

***

 

With Aunt Gussie's help, everything in Audrey's flat was shrunk and packed in only a couple of hours.

 

"How much notice do you need to give your landlord before moving out, Audrey?"

 

"Two weeks. My rent is paid through August, why?"

 

"Good. Then write him a note and I'll send it from the post office in mid-August. If the Death Eaters are watching you, we don't want to give them actual proof you are gone until you are safely out of the country."

 

"I know you said you helped Muggleborns in the War, but you've really done this a lot, haven't you?"

 

"Yes, dear. Unfortunately I have needed to. Now we need to talk to your parents and convince them to accompany you."

 

"Do you think they are in danger?"

 

"Not to the extent the Weasleys are in danger, but it never hurts to be careful." Audrey nodded solemnly and took Aunt Gussie's arm. They Apparated to the stationery store where Audrey's mother worked.

 

"I know your mother is not overly fond of me, so I will wait here. Tell her what is happening, and see if she would be willing to visit Lucy with you." 

 

"I will." Audrey took a moment to collect herself and entered the store. 

 

Audrey immediately saw her mum at the cash register ringing up a customer and waited, looking at a display until the woman left the shop.

 

"Hi, Mum."

 

"Audrey. Shouldn't you be at work?" Audrey's mother frowned.

 

"Well, I went to work, but my department has been closed."

 

"So you're unemployed again." Audrey's mum sighed.

 

"Yes, but that's not really the bad part."

 

"Really. Well, then, spit it out. I have customers waiting."

 

Audrey looked around. There was nobody else in the store. Even the other employees must be in the back taking a break. Audrey sighed. 

 

"The Minister of Magic was murdered by Death Eaters over the weekend. The Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry and are targeting Muggleborns and possibly their families. Aunt Gussie is helping me, and I'm going to go stay with Nanny and Uncle Ed. I would like you and Dad to come with me so I know you're safe."

 

"What is this nonsense? You and your magic . . ."

 

"Mum! It's not nonsense! And it's not magic, it's Death Eaters. Death Eaters kill people!"

 

"How dare you interrupt me! And it _is_ nonsense. We have had our lives constantly disrupted from your magic mess and not again. Your father just got two new clients, and he certainly isn't going to abandon them. And the store just promoted me to Assistant Manager. I'm not running away, especially from some _perceived_ threat."

 

Audrey could not believe her mother made air quotes. 

 

"If you want to leave, fine. Do whatever you want. You've never listened to me anyway. Your father and I are staying right here."

 

Audrey bravely held back her tears. "All right, Mum." 

 

Audrey moved to hug her mother, but she whirled around, saying, "I'm taking my break now." 

 

Audrey whispered to her mother's retreating back, "Be safe." Audrey left the shop with a stifled sob. 

 

When she got outside, Aunt Gussie hugged her tightly. "I know, love. I used an eavesdropping charm." Audrey snorted. "I've already cast protective spells on the shop. Apparate me to where your father works, and I'll take care of that as well."

 

When they arrived at her father's office, he wasn't there, but Aunt Gussie cast all of the protective charms she could. They did the same thing at her parents' home before returning to Aunt Gussie's.

 

When they arrived back at Aunt Gussie’s home, Neville had lunch set out.

 

"I made some soup with herbs and vegetables from the garden and some sandwiches. I thought you both might be hungry."

 

"Thank you, dear. That was very thoughtful." Aunt Gussie kissed Neville's cheek.

 

"It really smells wonderful, Cous."

 

After a delicious lunch, Aunt Gussie asked Audrey, "Are you ready to go?" 

 

"Go? Now?"

 

"I telephoned Aunt Lucy and told her you were coming. She's looking forward to seeing you even though she wishes it were under different circumstances. We had a good conversation. Maybe a bit long . . . I used up the card thing and all the Muggle coins."

 

"Thank you, Neville. I will get more soon."

 

"I thought I'd say good-bye to Percy after he gets off work. Before I leave, I mean."

 

"Love, I hate to tell you this, but you can't see Percy before you leave. He is definitely being watched, and it would endanger both of you and your families to contact him."

 

Audrey began to protest, "But . . ."

 

"Owls can be easily intercepted, dear. I'm assuming Percy doesn't own a telephone?"

 

"No, he doesn't," Audrey whispered.

 

"Gran, would it be possible for Audrey to write Percy a letter if we hand delivered it?"

 

"That would be great, Cous! Definitely better than nothing!"

 

"Hmm . . . what excuse would you use to contact Percy?"

 

"Well, I do know him. He was a Prefect in my first year, and Head Boy when I was a third year. Maybe I could owl him to ask for advice on careers in the Ministry or something?"

 

"The idea has merit . . ."

 

"Please Aunt Gussie? At least he'd know what happened to me. It's horrible not saying good-bye, but Percy's not knowing what happened to me would be worse."

 

"All right, dear. I'll help Neville with his idea, and we will get word to Percy. It won't be until later this week, though, because we wouldn't want the Death Eaters to connect an unusual owl to Percy with your disappearance. We don't know if they've seen you together or not."

 

After a moment of silence Audrey burst out, "It's not fair! No one should care whether people are Pureblood or Muggleborn or Half-Blood or Muggle. It doesn't make any difference!"

 

"I completely agree, dear, but unfortunately, as long as there are people who are willing to kill over blood status, there will need to be people like us who are willing to fight them. Now dear, I know this is hard, but we really need to get ready to go." 

 

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Audrey nodded. She stood from the table, and hugged Neville tightly. "I know I’ve always called you 'Cous' but I think of you as my little brother. Keep yourself safe. I love you."

 

Neville hugged her back just as tightly. "Love you, too. You better come back soon because I don't have any other big sisters to give me advice about girls."

 

Audrey laughed and whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine." Audrey took Aunt Gussie's arm, and they Apparated away.


	7. Unusual Correspondence

Percy had gone from purchasing Audrey's engagement ring to finding out her life might be in danger in a matter of minutes. Work had always been the stable force in his life—what he enjoyed, where he could excel, something he could count on. Now there was a disgusting and unsanitary entrance to the Ministry, odd hearings, and the hideous statue in the atrium. Percy was miserable. Not only was his beloved Ministry falling apart, but he was beginning to realize his parents had been right all along. To top it off, he had no idea where the love of his life was. He was surprised no one had questioned him about Audrey, but everyone probably assumed boring, stuffy Percy Weasley would not have a love life. Not that he had had much of one . . . yet. But still. Percy hoped and prayed with every fiber of his being Audrey was all right. He had only been without her for four days, but was now certain he wanted to marry her. He carried her engagement ring with him at all times with concealment and sticking charms. He kept reaching into his pocket to feel it, thinking ahead to his proposal when he next saw Audrey. Work was awful, home was awful. Everywhere felt empty without Audrey.

 

Percy arrived home after yet another long day at the Ministry. He was just finishing up his supper, when Hermes flew in the open window carrying a parcel in one talon and a small cage in the other. Hermes put both on the table in front of Percy, squawked at him loudly, and flew back out the window, presumably to go hunt. Percy knew when Hermes was disgruntled. He'd have to get him a special treat. 

 

Percy examined the Pygmy Puff in its cage. It really was the exact color of Audrey's eyes, and was _chirping_ for lack of a better word. He picked up the note attached to the cage.

> Dear Customer,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for your order. As your owl was hungrily eyeing your new Pygmy Puff, we enclosed a protective cage at no extra charge. Care and feeding instructions for your Pygmy Puff are enclosed in the parcel. Thank you again for your business, and we hope to serve you in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Fred and George Weasley
> 
> Proprietors
> 
> Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Ah. That's why Hermes was so disgruntled. He'd have to have a chat with his owl later. He didn't want Twoey to be eaten. After much thought, Percy had decided to name his Pygmy Puff after that large, hideous plant in one of the movies he had seen with Audrey. 

 

"Twoey, do you like your new name?" Twoey began to bounce up and down in his cage and chirped louder. Percy assumed it was a him. How in Merlin's name did you know with a Pygmy Puff? 

 

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Percy unlocked the cage, and Twoey bounced out. Percy petted him gently, and Twoey wiggled and bounced, bouncing right up Percy's arm to his shoulder, cuddled into his neck, and fell asleep. (Percy checked in the mirror.) Percy smiled. Twoey really was a cute little guy. 

 

Percy next opened the parcel. He put the Patented Daydream Charm aside for later, and opened the Voice-Activated Perpetual Parchment (VAPP). It was a large frame, filled with blank parchment, and had a holder for the dark blue quill in the upper left hand corner. Percy read and followed the instructions. Placing the VAPP flat on his table, he charmed the quill, and began talking to Audrey about everything that had happened in the past few days. He even included the story of buying her ring, because he fully planned to propose before he let her read this. The quill recorded everything he said verbatim. And when it reached what appeared to be the bottom of the page, it scrolled in a fresh sheet. All Percy had to do to find a particular part of what he said was to tap the VAPP with his wand and state the date of the entry, or a word which appeared in the entry, and the VAPP would find it. If he wanted the beginning, he could just say "beginning". This was completely brilliant! Percy had never realized how smart the twins were. He experimented with the VAPP while Twoey slept on his shoulder.

 

Percy was completely engrossed in using the VAPP when an unfamiliar owl flew to the back of a chair. The new arrival held out its leg and Percy stopped the VAPP and untied the small scroll. Percy unrolled the scroll and read,

> Dear Percy,
> 
>  
> 
> I am writing to invite you to tea. As a career minded individual, I thought you could assist me in planning my future. You made an excellent Prefect and Head Boy, and you were always so helpful to the younger students. Gran said any night you are free for tea would be fine. Please reply and let us know when you will be coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Neville Longbottom

What in Merlin's name . . .? Percy stared at the note, rereading it several times. Neville Longbottom was asking him for advice? Percy couldn't remember ever speaking to Neville individually. He debated writing back that he was too busy to come to tea, but curiosity got the better of him. He sent a reply with the waiting owl that he would be there tomorrow after work. At least he would be around people he didn't normally see, and it might be something to take his mind off of Audrey.

 

***

 

The next evening, Percy locked his office door, left the Ministry, and Apparated to the Longbottom residence. He had barely finished knocking when the door opened, and Percy saw, not Neville, but Mrs Longbottom.

 

"Come in quickly, boy. Don't linger outside too long." She took his arm and pulled him into the house, locking and charming the door behind him. "Come into the parlor and sit down. Read this. It will probably explain everything." Mrs Longbottom handed him an envelope as she guided him to a chair. "We'll have tea when you are finished."

 

Percy was more confused than ever as he looked at the envelope. It wasn't parchment—just a plain, white envelope. He opened it, removing the letter inside. It seemed to be quite long and was written on butterfly stationery. What?! Percy quickly shuffled to the last page. It was from Audrey! Percy went back to the beginning and began to read.

> Dear Percy,
> 
> After our wonderful weekend together, I came to work Monday and walked into a nightmare. Dolores Umbridge was waiting for me outside the Ministry entrance. She said the Muggle Liaison Office had been closed, and she would be confiscating my wand as part of the investigation into the murder of Minister Scrimgeour. Well, you know my feelings on Dolores Umbridge. I wanted to question her, but she said there was evidence of Muggleborn involvement in the Minister's murder. All offices dealing with Muggles in any way were being closed, all Muggleborns working for the Ministry were being asked to surrender their wands as part of the investigation into the murder, and all Muggleborns were out of jobs until the investigation was completed and "the full extent of the Muggleborn conspiracy came to light." I thought she was awful during my seventh year at Hogwarts, but this was far worse. She gave me a questionnaire to complete, and told me to go home and wait until I was called for a hearing to determine if I had any part in the conspiracy. Percy, she practically accused me of murdering the Minister of Magic! I gave her my wand and left the Ministry, just like she told me to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Being completely comfortable in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds can be a very good thing. I walked back to my flat, let myself in with my Muggle key, picked up my extra wand, and Apparated straight to Aunt Gussie's. I don't know what I would have done without my extra wand.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think I've told you this before. When Nanny turned 17, Gringotts called her in to collect items left for her in a will. Apparently, Nanny had an ancestor who was a witch, and she had left several things for the next witch or wizard in the family—including her wand. Nanny was the next witch in the family, but she had already purchased a wand from Mr Ollivander before she ever saw the box. The wand didn't work very well for her, so she was glad to have her own. She let me try the wand when I turned 11, and it works for me, but Nanny suggested I still get my own wand, and have an extra. I'm so glad she suggested it! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry to be rambling, Percy, but so much has happened in such a short time. I told Aunt Gussie what had happened, and she thought it best if I go stay with Nanny for a while. She came back with me to my flat and helped me shrink and pack everything, and will turn in my key to my landlord. Then she went with me to my parents' businesses to try to convince them to come to Nanny's as well, but they wouldn't. Mom got angry at me for "magic messing up their lives again". I know I haven't gotten on very well with them in a long time, but they are my parents! I don't want them to be hurt, but I couldn't make them come with me. Aunt Gussie put up wards at their home and my dad's office and my mum's shop, and said she'd keep an eye on them and do her best to keep them safe. I guess it's all we can do without their cooperation. 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't want to leave without seeing you, but Aunt Gussie said it wouldn't be safe. She helped Muggleborns escape from You-Know-Who in the First War, and sent them to Nanny who helped them get settled or found them temporary housing, often with her and Uncle Ed. Aunt Gussie wanted to keep me safe and insisted I leave. She looked at the questionnaire Umbridge gave me, and it has nothing to do with a murder investigation. It's all about my being Muggleborn. I'm supposed to have a hearing in front of the new Muggleborn Registration Commission. Apparently all Muggleborns have to go before this "Commission". I think the murder investigation is just an excuse to get rid of Muggleborns. You-Know-Who must be behind this somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> Percy, I believe good will triumph over evil, and You-Know-Who will be stopped. I don't know how that's going to happen, or how long it will take, but it WILL happen. And when he is stopped, the Wizarding world will be safe for Muggleborns again, and I will return to England. I wanted to ask you to come with me, but Aunt Gussie said You-Know-Who might target your family if you disappeared. I would never want that to happen. If we have to be apart for a while to keep our families safe, then so be it. Aunt Gussie and Cous promised me they would find a safe way to contact you. I will miss you terribly, Percy, and I will be thinking of you every minute. I will be safe with Nanny, so don't worry about me. Please keep yourself safe, Percy. I know how Gryffindors are. I want to have you alive and well, so I can come back to you. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Yours Forever,
> 
>  
> 
> Audrey

Percy had to read through the letter several times to take it all in. He breathed a huge sigh of relief that Audrey was safe. Now he understood Neville's strange letter. He looked up and saw Mrs Longbottom watching him from across the room. Percy couldn't speak. He thought if he did he might start crying. It'd sure been one hell of a week. He tried to speak anyway, but only managed to open and close his mouth a few times. Mrs Longbottom looked at him with more compassion than Percy thought her stern face could manage. She walked over to him, patted him on the shoulder, and Percy couldn't contain himself any more. He didn't care that he was losing any shred of dignity he had as he put his face into his hands and sobbed. 

 

***

 

Percy didn't know how long he had been crying. At some point either Neville or Mrs Longbottom had handed him a handkerchief. As he collected himself, Percy became aware that Mrs Longbottom was standing behind him patting his shoulder. Percy felt embarrassed—he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried. He cleared his throat to apologize, but before he could say anything, Mrs Longbottom said,

 

"Now don't you worry about a thing, lad. There's a loo just around the corner where you can freshen up. Neville has tea set out for whenever you are ready."

 

Percy nodded and did as Mrs Longbottom directed. He took a very long time washing his face, but finally decided he couldn't avoid the Longbottoms anymore. He really had to break his habit of hiding in loos. 

 

***

 

Percy enjoyed his meal with the Longbottoms. They kept the conversation to neutral topics. With a full stomach and his third cup of tea in hand, Percy felt emboldened enough to ask the question burning within him.

 

"Mrs Longbottom . . ."

 

"Oh, please, Percy. Audrey is family," Augusta gave Percy a shrewd look, "and from the looks of things, you will be, too, someday." Percy blushed, but did not deny it. "Call me Aunt Gussie." 

 

Percy could not imagine calling this stern woman "Aunt Gussie" but he was willing to try. "Well, then. Aunt Gussie, I was wondering if there would be a way for me to get a letter to Audrey and maybe send her birthday present, as well."

 

"Communication isn't really safe since all forms of it can be monitored, but I have some Muggleborn neighbors who will be heading to Lucy's tomorrow, so you may send a note with them if you like."

 

"I'm sorry, but who is Lucy?" Augusta looked at Percy as if he were being quite thick.

 

"Lucy is my friend and Audrey's great-aunt."

 

"Oh! I didn't know her name before! Audrey calls her Nanny." Augusta's expression visibly softened.

 

"That's right. I always forget Audrey doesn't call her 'Aunt Lucy' like Neville does."

 

"I'll just need to go home quickly to get Audrey's birthday present." Augusta tapped Percy with her wand.

 

"You can get through the wards now, so you may Apparate straight here. No need to stop at the front door. And that goes for when you come over in the future as well."

 

"Thank you, Aunt Gussie." Percy disappeared with a pop.

 

Percy went straight to his nightstand and pulled the wrapped package out of the top drawer. He ran to his desk for an envelope, some parchment, and his favorite quill. Twoey bounced excitedly at seeing Percy.

 

"This is just a quick trip, Twoey. We'll play when I get home." Percy Apparated back to the Longbottoms. 

 

He appeared with a pop, and Aunt Gussie offered him her writing desk. Percy thanked her and began his letter to Audrey.

 

Percy wrote everything that had happened since he had last seen Audrey. He omitted the bit about buying her an engagement ring. He realized he should have brought the VAPP with him and just copied it, but he didn't care. He told her about Bill's wedding gift, that he now couldn't send, and the toilet entrance, the "hearings", all about Twoey and looking at the WWW catalogue, and the strange letter from Neville. He told her he'd carry her letter with him. Percy did not mention he was going to be carrying her engagement ring as well.

 

It was quite late when Percy finished his letter. Neville and Aunt Gussie were both reading in the sitting room.

 

"I finished the letter. Thank you so much for getting it to Audrey."

 

"Not at all." Aunt Gussie smiled at him. "Why don't you come for Sunday dinner?"

 

"Thank you. I'd like that, but won't it make people suspicious?"

 

"Gran fixed it so you can Apparate straight here, so probably no one will know. But if anyone says anything just tell them you are strengthening social ties with an ancient Pureblood family." 

 

Percy gaped at Neville. There was no sign of the shy, clumsy child he had once been. 

 

Augusta laughed. "My grandson gets smarter every day." Neville beamed. Percy accepted the invitation for Sunday and Apparated back to his flat. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey shuffled to the refrigerator, her white-ish fleece bathrobe hanging open revealing her ratty Sylvester and Tweety Bird pajamas. She opened the refrigerator door, stared into it for several moments, selected a can of Diet Mountain Dew, closed the door, and shuffled back to the kitchen table where she slumped into a chair with a sigh.

 

Uncle Ed shook his newspaper smartly as he turned the page, and peered over it at Audrey. "How many of those have you had, anyway?"

 

Audrey shrugged, opening her soda.

 

Audrey remembered very little about her trip to the States. Aunt Gussie Apparated her to Heathrow Airport, talked to . . . someone, and conjured appropriate tickets. After a tearful good-bye and tight hug, Audrey was herded onto an airplane, where she fell asleep shortly after take-off. 

 

Audrey awoke before arriving at Huntsville International Airport. She felt as if she were in a trance as she returned her seat to the full and upright position, and waited in line to leave the airplane. When the line finally moved, and she exited, it wasn't long before she saw Nanny and Uncle Ed. She fell into Nanny's open arms and started to cry. 

 

It was very late when Audrey arrived at Nanny and Uncle Ed's, and she slept for a solid day. For three days after, she ate, slept, and shuffled around Nanny and Uncle Ed's house in her bathrobe. She was now on her fourth day of moping and shuffling. 

 

Uncle Ed folded his paper and put it down on the table. "You know, Audrey, you can't just laze around in your bathrobe forever. You need to do something to keep yourself occupied, get your mind off of things. Why don't you come with me to the Botanical Gardens today? There's plenty of work to be done."

 

Uncle Ed had volunteered at the Huntsville Botanical Gardens for as long as Audrey could remember. She nodded, knowing from Uncle Ed's tone that he would not take no for an answer. "I'll go get dressed." Taking her Diet Mountain Dew with her, Audrey left the kitchen.

 

***

 

Uncle Ed drove the two of them to the Botanical Gardens. Upon arrival, he said, "I'm going to work with my team for lights set up. Do you want to help or do you want to do something else?" 

 

"The lights?" Audrey asked.

 

"Yes. For the Galaxy of Lights. You've seen it before."

 

"I never knew you started in August for a display in November!"

 

"We work on it most of the year actually. Those lights don't organize and hang themselves, you know."

 

"I could help with that if it were allowed . . ."

 

Uncle Ed chuckled. "None of that. So, what do you want to do?"

 

"I'd like to finish my roll of film so I can get it developed. Would you mind if I just wandered around a bit?"

 

"Not at all. I'll be in the Education Building if you need me."

 

"OK. Thanks!" 

 

Audrey wandered down the path towards the water garden which was one of her favorite parts. The shaded walkway over the pond with different varieties of blooming water lilies gave her a sense of peace. Nanny and Uncle Ed had been members for as long as Audrey could remember, and she had fond memories of visiting the gardens as a child. As Audrey removed her sun hat and fanned herself with it, she wished she was back in England where it wasn't so bloody hot.

 

She wandered around fairly quickly, since it was too hot to be outside for long, taking pictures of flowers and butterflies. She saved a few pictures on the roll so she could find someone to take a picture of her with Uncle Ed. 

 

When she entered the Education Building, she was refreshed by a nice burst of air conditioning. 

 

"Hi! You must be Ed's niece. I'm Gloria. Ed stepped out to go check the location for one of this year's new displays, but he told me you'd be coming by."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gloria." Audrey offered Gloria her hand, but realized she was holding a large box and couldn't take it. "Do you need help?"

 

"Oh this is lightweight, just large. Thanks, but I've got it. If you want to help, though, you could come with me as I release the butterflies. This shipment just came in."

 

"That box is full of butterflies?!"

 

"Sure is. They're safe. I'm going to release them into the Butterfly House."

 

Fascinated, Audrey followed Gloria back out into the heat and to the Butterfly House. Gloria set the box on a bench, slit the packing tape with a pocket knife, and opened the top. Audrey expected butterflies to swarm out, but all she saw was a box full of white envelopes.

 

Gloria picked up a white envelope, holding it gently by one corner. "The butterflies are put into sort of a breathable refrigerator to get them cold for shipping. The cold basically puts them to sleep, so they can be put in these envelopes and shipped. It doesn't hurt them at all. They go to sleep in one location and wake up in their nice new home."

 

Gloria opened the flap of the envelope she was holding and pulled it gently apart from the other side. After a moment, a butterfly fluttered out, and lit on a nearby bush.

 

"Wow!" Audrey whispered.

 

"You want to try it?"

 

"May I?" 

 

Gloria answered by handing Audrey an envelope. Audrey carefully pulled the edges apart as she had seen Gloria do, not wanting to injure the fragile cargo. She could feel the slightest movement as the butterfly exited the envelope. With delight, Audrey watched "her" butterfly fly away. 

 

Audrey handed Gloria her camera, asking, "Would you please get a picture of me releasing a butterfly? This has to be one of the best things I've ever done."

 

"Be glad to, sugar." Gloria accepted the camera, examining it. "Do you want me to get several and finish off this roll?"

 

"If you wouldn't mind saving one or two, I'd like to be in a picture with Uncle Ed. He rarely allows his picture to be taken, so I thought finishing the roll would be a good excuse."

 

Gloria laughed. "That will be great! Maybe you can convince him to let me put the picture in our newsletter. Ed's volunteered here for thirty years, and he has yet to allow me to feature him in our 'Volunteer Spotlight'. Maybe if you're both in the picture . . ."

 

"I'll see what I can do." Audrey smiled.

 

Gloria and Audrey worked together to release the butterflies from their envelopes. Soon the Butterfly House was a mass of fluttering color. 

 

Audrey asked, "Why ship the butterflies? Why not raise them here?"

 

"Different butterfly houses around the country generally specialize in raising a few types of butterflies. Then we share with each other to have a greater variety of species. No point in doing everything yourself if you can work with others and do it better." Gloria smiled.

 

After Gloria and Audrey had released all of the butterflies, they walked back to the Education Building together. Before they could get inside, they met Uncle Ed coming out.

 

"I was just coming to look for you Audrey to see if you wanted to get some lunch."

 

"I'd love to, as soon as I use up the last picture on my film. Gloria got a couple of me releasing butterflies, but there's still one or two left."

"Why don't I take a picture of the two of you together?" Before Uncle Ed could protest, Audrey handed Gloria her camera and stood next to Uncle Ed, putting her arm around him.

 

"Why do I feel like I've been set up?" Ed grumbled, although he dutifully smiled for the photo.

 

Gloria took a couple of shots until they heard the sound of the film rewinding. "There you go!"

 

"Great! After lunch, may I borrow the car, Uncle Ed, to go drop off the film?"

 

"Sure, I'm planning on staying until late afternoon, so do whatever you want. It's good to see you smiling."

 

"It would really make me smile if you let Gloria put our picture in the Gardens' newsletter. She could even write about two generations volunteering together."

 

"Now I know I was set up," Ed grumbled. "Fine, as long as the article's about both of us and not just me!" Ed shook a finger at Gloria.

 

Gloria laughed. "It's a deal!"

 

After lunch, Audrey did take Uncle Ed's car to go drop off the film. She wanted to do the one hour photo finishing since there were pictures of Percy on this roll, but she couldn't justify the expense, especially when she didn't have a job. She'd manage to wait one more day for pictures of Percy.

 

As she was returning to the Botanical Gardens, she passed the campus for the University of Alabama—Huntsville. Without thinking what she was doing she turned onto the winding street leading to the University's parking lot. 

 

Before Audrey had gotten the job with the Muggle Liaison Office, she'd been a student at UAH. She couldn't believe it had only been last May—so much had happened since then. She hadn't planned to return to school since she had the job she wanted, but now . . .

 

Audrey sat in the parking lot thinking for several minutes. She couldn't remember whether or not she had told the university she wasn't returning. If she had forgotten to tell them, things would be much easier. She would need to figure out what classes she needed, register for them, see her advisor for approval probably . . . She might as well get started.

 

***

 

Several hours later, Audrey returned to the Botanical Gardens to pick up Uncle Ed. She found him waiting for her and wondering what had taken her so long.

 

"I registered for classes at UAH," Audrey answered.

 

She told him all about her process for registering on the way home. Uncle Ed even let her drive. She gave the edited version of the story to Nanny once they were home. 

 

"That's wonderful, dear. And you didn't even have to use magic?"

 

"Only to change the date on my scholarship acceptance form. I had missed the deadline, but other than that it was fine."

 

"Now wait a minute! You didn't tell me you used magic to finagle all this!" Uncle Ed bellowed.

 

"I didn't 'finagle' anything. I never told UAH I wasn't coming back, so I'm still a student there, and I still have a full scholarship which I applied for and earned. I just hadn't sent back the form, so I changed the date to make sure there wouldn't be any problems. It's not like I can explain what actually happened."

 

"Now listen here, young lady, you know I don't like it when you misuse magic that way."

 

"I'm not misusing magic! I changed one date on a form for a scholarship that's rightfully mine! It's not like I invented a scholarship or kept somebody else from getting one! MERLIN!" Audrey shrieked and stormed off to her room, slamming the door. She didn't care if she was acting like a child. She wouldn't be in this fix if not for the bloody Death Eaters and bloody Umbridge! And she'd been having a fairly decent day, but now everything fell back on top of her and she started to cry. She wanted Percy. 

 

Audrey never cried loudly, and she could hear Nanny placating Uncle Ed and convincing him she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't know why Uncle Ed was so touchy about magic sometimes. He'd been married to Nanny forever, and it wasn't like she lived as a Muggle.

 

Audrey didn't come out of her room even for dinner. She wasn't hungry anyway. She wrote in her journal pretending she was talking to Percy. Maybe she'd let him read it next time she saw him . . . Actually that was a good idea! She could "talk" to Percy every day by writing in her journal, knowing that someday she'd see him again and they could read it together. Audrey felt a bit better and wrote with renewed vigor.

 

She slept fitfully that night, and when she awoke in the morning, she wasn't sure she wanted to go downstairs. Maybe she should get a job and her own apartment rather than living with Nanny and Uncle Ed. She couldn't take having arguments like she'd had yesterday—her nerves were already shot with worry over Percy.

 

Her debate about whether or not to leave her room didn't last long. She was absolutely starving since she'd skipped dinner, and something smelled wonderful. When she arrived in the kitchen, she realized she needn't have been so worried about Uncle Ed. He was at the stove making sausage, biscuits, and gravy—homemade biscuits, too. Nobody made biscuits and gravy like Uncle Ed.

 

"Good morning, Audrey. Sorry I was such a horse's patoot yesterday. Your aunt sorted me out."

 

Audrey chuckled. Nobody apologized quite like Uncle Ed, either. "You're making my favorite breakfast—you're forgiven."

 

Uncle Ed chuckled, too, and handed Audrey a Diet Mountain Dew from the refrigerator, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She thanked him and sat at the table awaiting her favorite breakfast. 

 

Audrey once again went to the Botanical Gardens with Uncle Ed and spent time in the Butterfly House with Gloria. She ate lunch with Uncle Ed at the Garden Café and then went to campus to buy her books. She picked up the pictures on her way back, thrilled to finally have a picture of Percy. She had planned to give him a framed picture of the two of them together for his birthday, but she wasn't going to be able to do it now. Audrey sighed. She was going to have to keep herself as busy as possible if she wasn't going to lose her mind. She'd wrap the present for Percy and give it to him . . . whenever she saw him next. Just like she'd let him read the journal she was writing for him. She had a feeling that she'd have quite a stack of things for Percy the next time she saw him.

 

The next day, Audrey helped Nanny clean the house. She didn't want to be a freeloader, and it wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway. With both of them working while Uncle Ed was outside barbecuing, they finished fairly quickly. Just in time it seemed. Around mid-afternoon the doorbell rang. Nanny answered to a couple standing there with suitcases. Audrey observed from down the hall.

 

"We're the Pattersons. Augusta sent us?"

 

"Yes, come in! Gussie told me you were coming. I just didn't know the exact time."

 

"And you have a niece named Audrey who's here?" 

 

Audrey walked down the hall and made her presence known. "I'm Audrey."

 

"We have a letter for you from your young man. Augusta asked us to bring it to you."

 

Audrey could hardly believe it. She took the proffered letter with awe, thanked them and ran off to her room to read it.

> Dear Audrey,
> 
>  
> 
> I am so relieved you are safe. I was terrified when I went to the ministry Monday morning, and you weren't there . . .

Percy wrote his version of the "Worst Monday of All Time" as Audrey now thought of that day. He told her about Bill's wedding gift he couldn't send, and the toilet entrance, the "hearings", all about Twoey and looking at the WWW catalogue, and the strange letter from Neville. 

 

Audrey couldn't believe Percy had bought anything from Fred and George, let alone a Pygmy Puff, but she was glad he'd have something to make him think of her, and even more glad Neville had succeeded in his plan to contact Percy!

> I really hope you like your birthday present. I saw it after I bought Bill's gift and immediately thought of you. I am going to carry your letter with me until we can see each other again.

Birthday present? There wasn't a present with the letter. Of course, the letter was better than anything Audrey could have expected, but she'd definitely be asking Nanny and the Pattersons if there was something else for her.

> I will do my best to stay safe. I'm hoping I can see Dad in the hallway and ask how everyone is, but I haven't seen him at all this week. Aunt Gussie invited me to come over again, so at least I will have someone to talk to from time to time (other than Hermes and Twoey, of course.) I really miss you. I never realized how boring I was until you came around and taught me how to have fun. I hope our time apart will be as short as possible. I'm going to see if I can help that along, without putting myself in danger. (I'm not really much of a Gryffindor, so don't worry.) I want to stay alive and well so you can come back to me. I want you to come back to me right this second, actually, but I know that wouldn't be safe. And I want you to stay safe so when you are back we can be together forever. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> All my love,  
> Percy

Audrey clasped the letter to her heart for a moment before reading it over twice more and savoring every word. She could hear Percy's voice as if he were right there saying the words to her. And come to think of it, this was the only thing she had in Percy's handwriting. Audrey would treasure his letter. 

 

She went back downstairs and found Nanny. "Percy asked in his letter if I liked my birthday present."

 

"Oh? Well, your birthday isn’t for several weeks yet."

 

"You do have a present for me, though?"

 

"Yes, dear. There was a present with the letter. You can enjoy the letter for a few weeks to tide you over until your birthday. It might be a while until you see Percy. I think you should wait for your birthday."

 

Audrey agreed and returned to her room to read Percy's letter yet again.


	8. A Surprising Start to September

Percy felt very warm and comfortable and safe. He was curled up under the covers in bed with Audrey, cuddling back to back, as each of them had their arms wrapped around a small, red-headed child. Percy slowly opened his eyes, and saw sunlight streaming into the room. He was filled with happiness at being together with his family. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. They still had hours before they had to be at The Burrow for Sunday dinner. Today was going to be a big celebration. Percy's parents and all of his siblings, their spouses, all of his nieces and nephews, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Ed, Audrey's parents, Aunt Gussie, Neville, assorted other members of the Weasleys' large "family by choice". Everyone would be there. They'd have Mum's delicious food, his dad would endlessly quiz Uncle Ed on all things Muggle, there'd probably be a Weasley Family Quidditch Tournament. Maybe Percy would even join in this year. The girls always liked it when he played, especially now they were getting old enough to understand the game. Maybe he could make a deal with Fred and George. He'd play in the family game if they promised not to prank him for at least a month. He'd have to word the deal correctly to close any loopholes. Last time they'd given Harry the Wheeze to use on him. He needed to make sure nobody else could prank him either. Then again, if it made his beautiful wife and daughters laugh, did he really care? With all of these pleasant thoughts, Percy closed his eyes again, cuddled more securely into the covers and fell back to sleep.

 

Percy sat straight up in bed with a gasp. He looked around frantically, as he tried to get his bearings. Shite. It was just the Patented Day Dream Charm. Percy had to admit the impressiveness of the Charm's magic, but he felt worse than ever. He was in the tiny bedroom of his flat. Alone. He had not seen Audrey for a month, and today was her birthday. He'd saved the Charm to cheer himself up, but it hadn't worked. 

 

Percy had considered using the Patented Day Dream Charm on his own birthday, but had been too depressed to bother. Of course, he hadn't received any presents—he didn't expect to, but this year he hadn't received his usual post card from Charlie. Every year since Charlie left home, he sent Percy a picture of a dragon with "Happy Birthday, Perce! –Charlie" written on the back. Charlie wasn't much of a letter writer, but even that small note always made Percy smile. Now it was probably too dangerous even for that much contact. Or was Charlie angry Percy hadn't attended Bill's wedding? 

 

He was certain most of his family was angry with him, and they had every right to be. He hadn't gone to visit Dad at St. Mungo's. He _had_ checked with an acquaintance from Hogwarts who became a Healer to make sure Dad was going to be OK, but even Percy knew that wasn't the same thing. The last present he'd been given was the Christmas jumper from his mum which he'd sent back. Percy felt ashamed of himself and didn't know how he could have done something so horrible. He hoped he'd have the chance to apologize someday and maybe his parents would forgive him. 

 

He didn't know if the future the Charm had created would happen, but he'd like it to. With bloody Voldemort running around, he didn't know if he'd ever see Audrey or his family again, assuming his family could ever forgive him for being such an awful git. And assuming they survived. Now he realized how important his family was to him, he hoped he'd have the chance to make it up to them. 

 

Percy sighed. Not only did he feel like shite, but he was going to need a cold shower. Audrey would have had a present for his birthday, just like he'd had one for her. He hoped she liked her necklace, although he was sure she would. He wondered what she would have given him? He wondered even more what they would have been doing . . . He couldn't keep his mind from straying to what caused two small red-headed children to be in bed with him and Audrey. Maybe he should have gotten the Adult Patented Daydream Charm. It might have at least given him ideas for when he saw Audrey next . . .

 

At Aunt Gussie's yesterday, he kept most of his thoughts at bay. They were too angry to get nostalgic. No wonder _The Daily Prophet_ had come out so late! He was over at Aunt Gussie's for dinner before he even saw it. Snape was Headmaster, attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory, and Blood Status had to be proven before matriculation. There would be no Muggleborn students this year. 

 

Percy had always loved school and even after he left, September 1 brought back fond memories of learning new things and being praised by professors. This year, though, September 1 brought worries. Were his siblings safe? Was Neville safe? Even though he missed her like mad, he was fairly sure Audrey was safe. But what about all the other Muggleborns?

 

Hermione had been listed along with Audrey in _The Daily Prophet_ as one of the Muggleborns who had not appeared for her hearing. There was a warrant out for her arrest like there was for Audrey. Percy hoped Hermione had the sense to leave the country with her parents. He didn't know where she was, but she would not be going to Hogwarts. Percy knew Hermione would be crushed. She was a lot like he was—she cared about her studies and wanted to excel. If it weren't for all the mess in the Wizarding world, Hermione would have been a cert for Head Girl. 

 

Percy remembered back to the first time he really talked to Hermione. Of course, since he was a Prefect, he met her right off. One night, about a week into his fifth year, Percy was coming back to Gryffindor Tower after studying in the library. He wanted to put his things away and have some time to relax before he began his rounds. As he came around the corner into the corridor leading to the tower, Percy heard crying coming from behind a statue. He really wanted to get one of the female prefects, but part of his duty was to help younger students. He was very nervous as he peeked around the statue and saw Hermione sitting on the floor with her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her face buried in them, sobbing. Merlin! It would have to be a crying girl. What if it was a girl problem? Percy put his hand lightly on Hermione's head and said, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

 

Hermione gave a gasp and jumped. She scrambled to her feet and said in a shaky voice, "Am I in trouble?" And then began sobbing again.

 

"No! You aren't in trouble! There are no rules against crying behind statues, and it's still an hour to curfew. You are NOT in any trouble. Prefects aren't only here to enforce rules but also to help the younger students." Percy knew he was babbling and being rather loud, but he just wanted her to stop crying! He finally remembered he had a clean handkerchief with him and handed it to Hermione. 

 

Hermione mopped at her eyes, blew her nose, and then said in a tiny voice, "Thank you."

 

Percy asked as gently as he could, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

 

Hermione stood there biting her lip and wringing his handkerchief in her hands for a moment, then whispered, "The first flying lesson is tomorrow."

 

Percy was confused and really didn't know how to respond. His confusion must have been apparent, because Hermione continued, still in a whisper, "I'm afraid of heights, and since I'm Muggleborn, I don't even know how a broom works. The books I read didn't say how to make it go, and I didn't have anyone to help me, and my family doesn't own one, so I haven't been on one before . . ."

 

Hermione's voice cracked, and Percy thought she might start crying again, so he said quickly, "Don't worry. I'll help you. Come with me." Percy held out his hand to her. Hermione looked up at him with shining eyes, and took his hand. As they walked down to the broom shed, Percy told Hermione about the first time he had been on a broom. Now that he thought about it, Hermione was the only person he'd ever told, funnily enough. 

 

Bill was over at a friend's house, and Percy begged Charlie to take him flying. Charlie gave in easily. Without Bill around, Charlie was bored, and could spare time for his baby brother. Percy felt safe sitting on the broom in front of his big brother, who was already a good flyer at only age seven. Percy had a wonderful time flying with Charlie . . . until Mum caught them. She was very pregnant with the twins and not in a good mood. She put Percy straight to bed for a nap and spanked Charlie for "taking the baby up on a broom, of all things!" Charlie never told her Percy had begged to go, but he also didn't take Percy flying again without getting permission from Mum or Dad first. 

 

Percy omitted the part about Mum in relaying the story to Hermione. He just mentioned having fun flying with his big brother. He wanted to put her at ease, not make her worry about getting in trouble again. Hermione told him she didn't have any brothers or sisters, and Percy had offered to be an honorary big brother. Hermione beamed at him. He took her flying, just so she could know what it felt like. A couple of weeks later, Hermione found him in the common room after she passed her flying test and hugged him. It was probably his best moment as a Prefect. He really hoped she was safe.

 

Neville and Ron would be starting their first day of seventh year today. And Ginny would be starting her sixth year. He had never thought he would think this about Hogwarts students, but he really hoped they were safe, too. 

 

***

 

Percy arrived at his office and began to look over the stack of memos on his desk. Near the top was "Dirk Cresswell Sent to Azkaban for Faking Family Tree." Damn! Dirk Cresswell was the only Muggleborn who was not sent to Azkaban when Percy took the minutes for those stupid hearings. Now every Muggleborn that day had gone to Azkaban. Percy wondered if every Muggleborn who had shown up for their hearing had gone to Azkaban. He felt sick thinking the answer was probably yes. He read the rest of the memo. Runcorn had turned in Dirk Cresswell and received a Certificate of Commendation for his efforts. This would probably all be in the Prophet, too. Now Percy really felt sick.

 

There was a knock at his door and Percy called out, "Come in!"

 

"Weasley." 

 

Merlin! Today was definitely Monday. "How may I help you, Yaxley?"

 

"You may help me, Weasley, by telling me where your brother is? He never showed up at Hogwarts."

 

That answered which brother at least. "I have no idea, Sir. You know I don't speak to my family. I can't imagine why Ronald wouldn't be in school."

 

"Maybe your parents kept him at home for some reason?"

 

"I have never seen my mum angrier than when Fred and George didn't finish their seventh year." This was an exaggeration, but Percy didn't care. "My parents would never willingly let one of their children miss school. Have you asked my father?"

 

"Your father said Ronald has spattergroit."

 

"Then I am sure he does."

 

"I am going to your parents' house now to check, Weasley." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

Yaxley left without saying good-bye. Not that Percy was surprised. Merlin! Ron's having spattergroit was really serious! Percy hoped he would be ok. 

 

***

 

Percy was reading as he walked to his meeting and was barely looking where he was going. He stepped onto the lift, looked up, saw his father and Albert Runcorn, and quickly looked back down at his folder again. He was sure he was blushing, and probably making his father angry, but he just could not greet him in front of Albert Runcorn, especially after Runcorn gave evidence about Dirk Cresswell. Maybe Percy shouldn't have told The Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. He certainly wasn't acting like a Gryffindor. As soon as the lift doors opened, Percy hurried off. 

 

***

 

Of course, Percy's meeting took much longer than it was supposed to. Didn't all meetings? Why did they have to hold staff meeting on a Monday anyway? Couldn't they give a bloke a day to ease into the week? Percy knew he was just in a bad mood. He missed Audrey even more than usual since today was her birthday, and seeing both Yaxley and Runcorn hadn't helped. 

 

With a sigh, Percy began going through the pile of memos that had accumulated while he was in staff meeting. Not much of importance other than a note from Yaxley confirming that Ron did, in fact, have spattergroit. Percy didn't know whether to be relieved Ron wasn't faking and getting his family in even more trouble than they were in already, or worried because spattergroit could be serious. The note said nothing about how Ron was doing, so Percy put it aside and began working on some memos he needed to write. Would his life ever amount to more than a stack of memos? 

 

Percy only completed one memo before he needed a break. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. That didn't help, so he started rubbing his temples. He couldn't help thinking it was a lot more effective when Audrey did it. Percy sighed again and took the engagement ring out of his pocket to examine it for the millionth time. If it weren't for Voldemort, he'd already be engaged . . .

 

Percy dropped the ring and jumped out of his chair at the sound of a shrill, piercing noise. Merlin! He thought he had a headache before. Percy scrambled around on the floor to get Audrey's ring back into his pocket with the usual sticking and concealment charms, and then ran out into the hallway. What in Merlin's name was that noise? 

 

"The intruder alarm is going off!" screamed Roland, as he ran by. Well, at least that question was answered. Percy followed the crowd to the balcony overlooking the atrium. He couldn't hear the alarm anymore—it must only ring in the office section. 

Percy saw Runcorn herding people to the fireplaces as his big voice boomed, "Their blood is pure!" Strange. And even stranger were the people standing with Runcorn—Reg Cattermole and Mafalda Hopkirk. That was certainly an unusual little group. And then someone came running into the atrium—Reg Cattermole. What the . . .? If Percy hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. There were two Reg Cattermoles standing in the atrium! One of them swore loudly. People started yelling, Runcorn punched some wizard whose name Percy couldn't remember, Reg grabbed a woman and got in a fireplace, and then Runcorn grabbed Mafalda and got into a fireplace with Yaxley and the other Reg closely following. What was going on?!

 

No one seemed to know what was happening, but the Ministry was in a complete uproar. Everyone stopped working and milled about in the hallways, talking about what on earth could have happened. After Yaxley and one of the Reg's went through the fireplace, the Minister appeared, and through a _Sonorous_ charm, demanded the fireplaces be sealed, and no one leave until they were interviewed. He sent everyone back to their offices and said they were to remain there until they were excused by a member of the Senior Staff. 

 

Great. Just great. Percy was already getting hungry, and he was sure there was no way he would be out in time for lunch. Maybe he had a candy bar hiding somewhere? Success! He found a Three Musketeers left in his drawer from the Muggle stash Audrey had given him.

 

The Minister came and interviewed Percy himself. He asked him to describe what he had seen and heard to the best of his ability. Percy did, and then he was sent home, and told not to return until he was called in. The Ministry would be performing a formal investigation of the premises and would call upon employees as needed. That was just fine with Percy, especially since he hadn't really wanted to come to work anyway.

 

***

 

When Percy was finally excused, an Auror escorted him to the main entrance, and allowed him to leave without having to use the fireplace. Percy decided to take advantage of the Ministry's confusion. He could probably get away with it today. He looked around, and then Apparated into an alley. He quickly transfigured his robes into Muggle clothes and went first to Starbucks, and then to Wodehouse Fish 'n' Chips. They had Wizarding fish and chip places, but Wodehouse was better. He bought a rather large order, returned to the alley, and Apparated to his flat. Percy was fairly sure his excursion into the Muggle world had not been seen by any other Wizards. He greatly enjoyed his Mocha Frappaccino and fish 'n' chips. He even shared some with Hermes and Twoey.

 

After lunch, Percy used the VAPP to record everything that happened. Even though it was expensive, he thought it was the best money he had ever spent. For now, it was the closest he could come to talking to Audrey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey was naked in bed with Percy, as he held himself over her, kissing her neck and working his way lower. Percy moved upwards and kissed Audrey's mouth their tongues dancing together. Percy began to make a sound like a siren. Audrey thought that was unusual but didn't much care . . .

 

Audrey awoke with a start, her alarm blaring. Shite! It was just a dream. And now she was all hot and bothered and missed Percy even more. As Audrey became aware of her surroundings and the fuzziness began to fade, she realized it was her birthday. She sighed, and finally turned off the alarm. Damn it! If not for bloody Voldemort that dream would have been reality by now . . .

 

There was a knock on Audrey's bedroom door, and Uncle Ed called out, "Are you decent?"

 

"Yes," she called. 

 

"OK. Light it."

 

Audrey's door swung open and Uncle Ed and Nanny stood there holding a birthday cake with a brightly burning candle shaped like a two. 

 

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Audrey! Happy Birthday to you!"

 

By the time they finished singing, Uncle Ed was standing over the bed holding the cake in front of Audrey, while Nanny stood next to him with a can of Diet Mountain Dew, paper plates, a knife, and plastic forks.

 

"Well, make a wish and blow out your candle!" Uncle Ed encouraged. 

 

Audrey did. In lieu of clapping, since her hands were full, Nanny fluttered the paper plates at her. Audrey smiled.

 

"So, I have to ask . . . why am I two-years-old this year?"

 

"That two is the only number the store had! Their shipment didn't come in for some reason, so they were down to only one remaining two."

 

Audrey burst out laughing. "Their shipment of number candles didn't come in!? And you know this because . . ."

 

"I asked, of course! The kid said he'd never seen anything like it." 

 

Audrey shook her head chuckling. "Well, at least you have the right decade."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

"Do you want breakfast or presents first?" Nanny asked.

 

"I'll take my Diet Dew please."

 

Nanny handed her the can which Audrey opened and took a long swig.

 

"That stuff can't be good for you . . ."

 

"Ed, it's her birthday! Leave the poor girl alone."

 

After downing close to half the can, Audrey pulled her glasses off the nightstand, put them on, and said, "We can have cake now."

 

"Lovely!" Nanny enthused, sitting on the bed by Audrey. Uncle Ed took the desk chair. Nanny cut three slices of cake, giving Audrey the biggest. "I know you usually like lemon cake, but I bought chocolate this year since Percy's not around to . . . you know."

 

"Nanny!" Audrey groaned.

 

"Lucy!" Uncle Ed scolded simultaneously.

 

"What?! Everyone here knows how these things work. It's not easy to be away from the man you love. How do you think I survived the War without you, Ed? Chocolate, that's how!"

 

Audrey just shook her head laughing, but took a bite of her cake. "Wow! This is great!"

 

"See? Studies now say that chocolate releases the same type of endorphins in your brain that sex does, so it should help. Of course, I knew chocolate was helpful before I ever knew what endorphins were."

 

"Nanny . . ." Audrey stuck more cake in her mouth certain her face was bright red. Uncle Ed just shook his head.

 

After they had all eaten a few more bites of cake in silence, Audrey took a bracing sip of her Diet Mountain Dew and asked, "So other than chocolate, how did you survive being separated during the War?"

 

"I was in battle—I was too busy trying to stay alive to think much about it. And we could write letters."

 

"The letters definitely helped. I sometimes received two weeks' worth at once, but Ed wrote me almost every day. I held onto those letters, but even more I held onto my faith."

 

"It helped knowing I was doing the right thing. I enlisted the very day I was old enough and never regretted it. Your Percy doesn't really have a choice, does he? This Voldemort fellow is committing genocide more than starting a war."

 

"That's true." Audrey nodded thoughtfully.

 

"We are becoming way too maudlin for a birthday conversation. Percy will survive just like Ed did, and you'll get through this." Nanny patted Audrey's knee affectionately. All of them knew not everyone had survived like Uncle Ed did.

 

Audrey finished her cake and her Diet Dew. "You said something about presents?"

 

"Yes, I almost forgot!" Nanny bustled out of the room and returned quickly carrying a larger stack than Audrey expected.

 

Audrey opened the biggest one first. It was a stack of journals from Uncle Ed. There were an assortment of colors but all of them had butterflies on them. When Audrey opened one, she found butterflies on every page, too. "These are beautiful! Thank you!" 

 

"I knew all of that writing wasn't only for homework." Uncle Ed chuckled.

 

Audrey's gift from Nanny was several picture frames. "Thank you! Now I can stop flipping through the pictures in the envelope."

 

"That's what I was thinking, dear."

 

Audrey's parents sent a card with an enclosed check. She could tell her dad had written the check and signed the card, which meant Mum was annoyed with her. What else was new? At least the money would let her get coffee sometimes and not completely rely on Nanny and Uncle Ed for everything.

 

Audrey's last gift was from Percy. Even though he had already written a letter, there was a note attached to the top.

> Happy Birthday, Audrey! I love you. Xxx . . . –Percy

Audrey opened it and pulled out a beautiful necklace of gold swirls. When she held it right-side up, she realized the swirls formed a butterfly. "Wow."

 

"Would you like me to put it on you?" 

 

Audrey nodded, handed Nanny her necklace, and lifted her hair. Nanny clasped the necklace and Uncle Ed snapped a picture. "Hey! I haven't even brushed my hair yet!"

 

"Well, men don't buy jewelry like that if they aren't serious about a girl. Percy will see you before you've brushed your hair eventually. If he hasn't already." Uncle Ed muttered the last part under his breath, but Audrey still heard and glared at him. He took another picture.

 

"Happy Birthday, dear. We better go and let you get ready for school."

 

Audrey glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. She hugged Nanny and Uncle Ed. "Thank you both for everything!"

 

***

 

When Audrey returned from her classes that afternoon, she had barely dropped her bag on her bed before the phone rang. She let it ring a few times, but it wasn't answered, so she guessed Nanny and Uncle Ed weren't home yet, and picked up the phone. 

 

"Lucy and Ed's House," Audrey answered as she had been taught as a child. Uncle Ed said anybody who used their last name was a telemarketer.

 

"Happy Birthday, Audrey!" Sara called.

 

"Sara! It's so good to hear your voice!" Audrey felt herself beginning to choke up. 

 

"It's good to hear your voice, too." Sara sounded a bit choked up herself, Audrey thought.

 

They paused in silence for a few moments until Audrey asked, "Where are you? I hear something in the background."

 

"In the lounge at the hospital. I thought it would be a good idea to call from a different location each time, just to be safe. I don't _really_ think it's necessary, but we can't be too careful."

 

"Probably true, as long as you don't stop calling me!" 

 

"Never!"

 

"So what's new with you?" Audrey asked.

 

"Classes are still great, I'm still not seeing anybody, and before you ask, yes, I do get out and go places with friends occasionally. I actually took last weekend off and went to France."

 

"Wow! That sounds great!" 

 

"It was. One of my coworkers is from France, so we went to visit her family. We didn't really do the tourist thing, but we had wonderful food and I got to see part of a new country. I also mailed your birthday present while I was there, so I know it will be late, but at least it's coming."

 

"Thank you! I'll look forward to it then. I received several presents this morning, so it will be good to have one later."

 

"Too bad you can't have one from Percy . . ." Sara began.

 

"Actually I do! He sent me something with Aunt Gussie's neighbors when they came."

 

"What'd he give you?"

 

"A beautiful gold butterfly necklace."

 

"Sounds like he knows you pretty well."

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm sorry you can't be together."

 

"Me, too."

 

"This will sound like a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

 

"Most days, I'm actually OK. I miss Percy, and I worry about him, but I'm keeping myself busy enough that I don't have much time to think. I'm taking as many classes as I'm allowed, so have to study constantly. In my free time, I help Nanny clean and cook, help Uncle Ed in the garden or with his volunteering at the Botanical Gardens, Nanny's teaching me how to knit . . ."

 

"Any social life at all?"

 

"I go to church with Nanny and Uncle Ed—they both sing in the choir so it's nice to hear them, and we go to lunch afterwards with their friends at a Chinese buffet which I _love_. I've been to dance classes with them a few times . . ."

 

Sara interrupted, chuckling. "Any social life with people under 70?"

 

"Yes," Audrey grumped. "The after church lunch group, they call themselves "The Lunch Bunch" includes people of a variety of ages, and the dance classes have people from 13 to 80 and everything in between. It's not like I want a different boyfriend. I'm planning to be reunited with Percy as soon as possible."

 

"True, that's a good point. I just don't want you to be a hermit."

 

"There's the pot calling the cauldron . . ."

 

"I know, I know, but I went to _France_ for a long weekend! That should get you off my back for at least a month."

 

"I'll give you that one," Audrey laughed. "Have you heard anything about what's happening in England?"

 

"Not a lot, but a couple of things . . . A couple of weeks ago, there was a warrant issued for your arrest since you didn't attend your hearing. Every British Muggleborn who didn't attend their hearing is on a list in _The Daily Prophet_ with warrants issued for all of them. I'm having a subscription sent to me here, but I get everything about a week late, but my brother Ted Flooed me tonight, so I know a couple of current things. First of all, blood status has to be proven before attending Hogwarts so no Muggleborn students this year."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Yes. Apparently Sunday's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ came out really late, after the Hogwarts Express had already left. Professor Snape is Headmaster, and there are Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts."

 

Audrey groaned, "Poor Neville! He's there with Death Eaters, and Percy's little brother and sister . . ."

 

"I know. But Professor Sprout is still there, and Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall . . . You know they'll do whatever they can to protect students."

 

"That's true. All of them stood up to Umbridge . . . I don't know which is worse, Death Eaters or Umbridge?"

 

"At least the Death Eaters are up front about supporting You-Know-Who and being evil. Umbitch was two-faced . . ."

 

Audrey burst out laughing. "Umbitch!"

 

Sara chuckled, too. "That's what my brother called her on the phone tonight. First time I'd heard it myself."

 

"Lee called her that, but I'd forgotten. That's what I'm calling her from now on."

 

"Good. She deserves it. The other thing just happened today, and I'm not sure what is really going on, but it's weird. Ted works at Gringotts Cairo and his best mate Trav works at Gringotts London—they couldn't get jobs in the same branch even though they tried. Anyway, Trav's cousin, I can't remember his name right now, works in Magical Maintenance at the Ministry, and there was a huge kerfuffle today. Trav's cousin Flooed him and he never Floos him, so Trav knew it was big, and Flooed Ted, who Flooed me."

 

"I don't care about every twist of the grapevine. Just tell me already!"

 

"The Intruder Alarm went off at the Ministry, and it was put in lock-down. Every employee had to be interviewed and excused before they were sent home early and told not to return unless they were called in. Since Magical Maintenance workers don't have their own offices to be sent to, they went to their break room. A friend told Trav's cousin he'd seen two Reg Cattermoles in the atrium. Mr Cattermole was Trav's cousin's supervisor. Two of him! Someone had to have been using Polyjuice!"

 

"Wow. You think someone actually managed to break into the Ministry of Magic using Polyjuice?"

 

"I can't think of another explanation, assuming this, I think, fourth hand information is accurate."

 

"Wow. If you hear anything about that, don't make me wait a month, please."

 

"I won't. It'd probably be good if we staggered our calling times anyway. Patterns are always detectable."

 

"That's true . . ."


	9. More Surprises

Since Percy did not have to be at work the next morning until he was summoned, he had a bit of a lie in and then lingered over his morning coffee. _The Daily Prophet_ made no mention of any of the previous day's goings-on at the Ministry. Percy was getting sick of reading it, but thought he should at least know what the public was being told, even if there were glaring omissions. 

 

Percy was dressed and ready by the time the owl came telling him to report to the Ministry as soon as possible. He left his flat a bit nervously, not really knowing what to expect. When he arrived at the Ministry, Percy could not believe his eyes. Outside the entrance and on the walls inside, there were huge posters of Harry Potter captioned, "Undesirable Number One" and "Ten Thousand Galleon Reward for the Capture of Harry Potter". Percy guessed they had used press pictures from the Tri-Wizard Tournament to make the posters. 

 

When he arrived at his office, there was not the swarm of memos he had expected. Only one long memo sat on his desk. When Percy read it, once again, he could not believe his eyes.

> From the office of MLES:
> 
>  
> 
> The Wizarding world is plagued by a Mudblood conspiracy! The following outlaws are wanted for crimes against the Ministry. All wizards and witches are hereby deputized by MLES to assist in capturing the following Undesirables:
> 
>  
> 
> Undesirable # 1: Harry Potter, Half-Blood—wanted for murder, conspiracy, treason, breaking and entering, impersonating a Ministry official, poisoning a Ministry official, hexing a Ministry official, possession of a controlled substance, illegal use of polyjuice potion, theft of ministry property, aiding and abetting the escape of prisoners, Muggle dueling, fleeing the scene of a crime, evading capture, violations against the Magical Department of Transportation, Violation of the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic, Failure to Attend Hogwarts, other crimes against the Ministry.
> 
>  
> 
> Undesirable # 2: Hermione Granger, Mudblood—wanted for failure to appear for a Ministry hearing, conspiracy, treason, breaking and entering, impersonating a Ministry official, poisoning a Ministry official, hexing a Ministry official, possession of a controlled substance, illegal use of polyjuice potion, aiding and abetting the escape of prisoners, hexing the Head of MLES, fleeing the scene of a crime, evading capture, Failure to Attend Hogwarts, other crimes against the Ministry.
> 
>  
> 
> Undesirable # 3: The Impersonator of Reginald Cattermole, Blood Status Unknown—wanted for conspiracy, treason, breaking and entering, impersonating a Ministry official, possession of a controlled substance, illegal use of polyjuice potion, aiding and abetting the escape of prisoners, fleeing the scene of a crime, evading capture, other crimes against the Ministry.
> 
>  
> 
> Undesirable # 4: Reginald Cattermole, Pureblood—wanted for conspiracy, treason, association with Undesirables, marriage to a Mudblood, aiding and abetting the escape of prisoners, fleeing the scene of a crime, evading capture, other crimes against the Ministry.
> 
>  
> 
> Undesirable # 5: Dirk Cresswell, Mudblood—wanted for conspiracy, treason, falsifying Ministry documents, bribery, illegal use of a Confundus charm, escaping from Ministry custody, evading capture, and other crimes against the Ministry.

The list seemed to go on forever. Percy glanced over it quickly. From # 6 on the crimes were the same: "conspiracy, treason, failure to report for a Ministry hearing". All Muggleborns who had worked for the Ministry and had not appeared for their "hearings" were listed in alphabetical order, followed by all Muggleborns who did not work for the Ministry and had not appeared for their hearings. Audrey was "Undesirable # 17". 

 

Seeing Audrey's name next to the word "Undesirable" made Percy snort. Audrey was extremely desirable. But this was serious. Audrey's name had been listed in _The Daily Prophet_ almost two weeks ago as one of the Muggleborns who had not appeared for their hearing, but being wanted for conspiracy and treason? How in Merlin's name was the Ministry making the jump from not appearing for a hearing to conspiracy and treason? From the length of the list, it appeared that every Muggleborn in Wizarding Britain was on it. The Ministry could not possibly want to hand over every Muggleborn in Britain to the dementors. Or could they?

 

***

 

When Percy got home from work, he knew he must have looked as awful as he felt, since Hermes flew over to him, landed on his shoulder and began nuzzling against him. Hermes apparently had forgiven him for bringing home Twoey. Percy gave Hermes a head rub, and then he flew off to go hunt. Percy let Twoey out of his cage and refilled his Puffy Chow, as Twoey bounced up his arm chirping all the way, stopping to rest in Percy's front pocket. Percy's front pocket had become Twoey's preferred spot for a nap. 

 

Percy made himself some supper and cleaned up the kitchen. He was going to get the VAPP set up as he did every evening, but before he could, a large, silver, vulture appeared in his kitchen, and Aunt Gussie's voice issued from its mouth, "Percy. You have to hear this. Apparate over now." Percy had never heard a Patronus talk before, but he Apparated immediately. 

 

Percy arrived in Aunt Gussie's living room. She was sitting on the sofa with a wireless on the table in front of her, with only static coming from it. Before he could ask what was happening, she put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and patted the sofa next to her. Percy sat and was surprised when the static resolved into speech.

 

_"Good Evening, Listeners! This is River, which is a code name, in case you were wondering. Since the _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ and _The Daily Prophet_ can't even see fit to tell us when earth shattering events occur, I have taken it upon myself, with the help of a few friends, to tell the truth. I know there are a lot of people out there, like me, who are not on the side of the Chief Death Eater, as I like to call You-Know-Who. I believe Harry Potter is NOT a criminal and has NOT run away and gone into hiding as the Ministry would have us believe. He is out there, working to save the Wizarding world. Who better than "The Boy Who Lived" to become "The Man Who Defeated the Chief Death Eater for Good". So without further ado, I welcome one and all to the first ever broadcast of Potterwatch!"_

 

Percy was listening with his full attention. That was Lee Jordan!

 

_"We here at Potterwatch want to let all of our listeners know what really happens in Wizarding Britain. There was nothing at all in _The Daily Prophet_ today or on the WWN about the events at the Ministry yesterday. I don't know if there will be a story tomorrow or not, but I will give you the true story straight from someone who knows. I now turn to my inside source on the Ministry, Potterwatch correspondent, Royal."_

_"Thank you, River. Good evening to everyone listening to this broadcast."_

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt! Maybe he'd find out what actually happened at the Ministry yesterday.

 

_"Yesterday, there was quite a bit of bother at the Ministry of Magic—at least a bit of bother for the Death Eaters."_

 

Percy and Aunt Gussie snorted, as Lee laughed on the wireless.

 

_"The Ministry of Magic was shaken up yesterday morning by three persons using polyjuice potion, despite recent new security measures, if you can call flushing yourself into work each day a security measure."_

 

Percy laughed loudly. It seemed like forever since he had laughed. Aunt Gussie was looking at him strangely. He'd have to explain the joke later.

 

_"And River, there will be an article in _The Prophet_ tomorrow. It says something about how Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and another unknown person polyjuiced into Reginald Cattermole broke into the ministry after assaulting/ poisoning several ministry officials, stole valuable ministry property, and escaped with all of the Muggleborns who were on trial for the day. They will also be publishing a list of 'Undesirables' who are wanted for various crimes. This so-called wanted list includes every Muggleborn witch and wizard in Wizarding Britain. Well, all of them who aren't already in Azkaban."_

_"Royal, can you please tell us WHY so many Muggleborn witches and wizards are in Azkaban?"_

_"Of course, River. Through _The Daily Prophet_ , you will have heard of the new 'Muggleborn Registration Commission'. Questionnaires have been sent to Muggleborns, presumably to uncover the conspiracy leading to the murder of Minister Scrimgeour. However, all of the questions are about the Muggleborns' being Muggleborn, not about any conspiracy. All of the Muggleborn witches and wizards have been told to appear before the 'Commission' for a 'hearing'."_

_"Royal is using air quotes here, Listeners."_

 

Percy and Aunt Gussie both chuckled.

 

"Yes, River, because these so-called hearings are a sham, and simply an excuse to incarcerate Muggleborns in Azkaban, any Muggleborns who are listening, DO NOT go to your hearing. Get out of the country if you can. Every Muggleborn who has appeared for their hearing has been sent to Azkaban."

 

"You mean every Muggleborn other than the ones Harry helped to escape yesterday?"

 

"Yes. I believe Harry Potter and his two companions entered the Ministry in disguise to rescue the Muggleborns they could."

 

"I thought Hermione Granger was with Harry Potter?"

 

"There is only one person's word, and a Death Eater at that, who says he saw Hermione Granger with Harry after the polyjuice potion had worn off, and that she hexed him. There is no proof."

 

"Well, cheers to whoever it was who hexed the Death Eater. So, Royal, is there proof that Harry Potter was truly the one at the Ministry?"

 

"Yes. Harry came to the Ministry as an official visitor two years ago, and his wand was weighed. The weighing of visitors' wands enables any spell cast by that witch or wizard in the Ministry building to be recognized by the trademark signature of the caster's magic. We know for certain Harry Potter cast a spell in Dolores Umbridge's office."

 

"So why was Harry visiting old Toad-Face?"

 

"I'm not sure, but the alleged "stolen Ministry property" was Alastor Moody's magical eye. Dolores Umbridge had the magical eye in her door and was using it to spy on Ministry workers."

 

Aunt Gussie gasped. Percy looked at her, but she didn't comment further.

 

_"For any listeners who do not know, River, since _The Daily Prophet_ did not see fit to report it, Mad-Eye Moody was killed in a battle with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself on July 30. His comrades-in-arms were unable to find his body. Apparently, his body WAS found, though."_

 

Aunt Gussie sniffled and removed a lace handkerchief from her pocket.

 

_"Yes, Royal, Umbitch really enjoys misusing magical artifacts, doesn't she?"_

_"That she does. I, for one, am glad Harry has Alastor's magical eye. I'm sure he will show him proper respect in death as he did in life."_

_"Sounds like Harry had a busy day, Royal. Who better than "The Man Who Is a Pain in You-Know-Who's Arse" to rescue Muggleborns from certain doom in Azkaban and help a dear friend rest in peace."_

_"Well said, River."_

_"Listeners, let us have a moment of silence to honor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. We will miss you, Mad-Eye."_

 

There was a rather long pause. Aunt Gussie sniffled more loudly.

 

_"So Royal, who else is on the Death Eater Hit-List that will appear in the Prophet tomorrow?"_

_"Harry Potter is Undesirable #1—they even have wanted posters of him up everywhere, Hermione Granger is #2—there's no proof for that, as I have said, The unknown impersonator of Reg Cattermole is #3—the Death Eaters can't even make up who that is."_

 

Percy had a suspicion of who that could be, but had no idea how he had managed it.

 

_"They have listed the real Reg Cattermole as #4, since Reg fled while Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn—the other Ministry officials who were impersonated—did not. I don't think there is any way Reg was involved in planning the escape, since he went to St. Mungo's experiencing severe vomiting. I'm sure he fled with his wife and children because Mary Cattermole is Muggleborn."_

_"I hope they make it, Royal."_

_"I do too, River. The Cattermoles are a wonderful, loving family. I know them well, as my nephew is their son's best mate. Funnily enough, Mary and the other Muggleborns who escaped yesterday did not get higher ranking on the hit list. The Death Eaters are charging Harry Potter and his companions with "aiding and abetting the escape of prisoners" but are not charging the Muggleborns with anything additional to the others. With the exception of Dirk Cresswell, who is listed as #5. He confunded Auror Dawlish, who was assigned to escort him to Azkaban, and escaped."_

_"Way to go, Dirk!"_

 

Percy laughed. He knew Dirk Cresswell, since he was Dad's friend. He'd even been to The Burrow before.

 

_"I agree, River. The rest of the list has Muggleborns who used to work for the Ministry, followed by all other Muggleborns."_

_"What can our listeners do to help, Royal?"_

_"First of all, do not help the Ministry. _The Daily Prophet_ will also say the Ministry is offering a reward for the capture of every person on the list, and have deputized all Pureblood witches and wizards to do that."_

_"That sounds like Ministry-sanctioned vigilantism!"_

_"You are exactly right, River, and we cannot give in to selfishness and greed, or we are no better than the Death Eaters. All of us who seek to resist You-Know-Who are in this together, no matter our lineage."_

_"Well said, Royal. We are out of time Listeners, and will end with those wise words. You were invited to hear this broadcast because of your past loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Feel free to invite likeminded family and friends to join you, but know that all future broadcasts will be password protected. The password for next time is Albus Dumbledore's middle middle name. That should not be too hard to figure out. Until next time, Listeners, keep the faith and stay safe!"_

 

The wireless went silent. Percy and Aunt Gussie said in unison "Wulfric!" and chuckled again. 

 

Percy noticed Aunt Gussie was still sniffing slightly and said, "Are you all right, Aunt Gussie?"

 

"Yes. It's just that Alastor Moody was my partner, and I can't stand the idea of that evil woman desecrating his corpse!"

 

"Your partner?" 

 

"Of course. I was an Auror until I became pregnant with Frank. The first female Auror the department ever had, actually, and Alastor Moody was my partner. He still had both of his eyes back then . . ."

 

"I didn't know you were an Auror!"

 

"Did you think I was always just a grandmother?" Aunt Gussie smirked at him.

 

"Well, no. Well, I don't know . . . I guess . . . er . . . I hadn't really thought about it." Percy stuttered, and he knew he was blushing. He quickly changed the subject. "Is that how you learned how to make your Patronus talk? Is it something Aurors know?"

 

"Actually that is something Dumbledore discovered how to do, and taught to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I could teach you how if you like."

 

"That would be brilliant! Could I use it to talk to Audrey?"

 

Aunt Gussie looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Percy, but no. A Patronus is unstable over such a long distance, and even if the Patronus would hold, Audrey is living in a Muggle neighborhood." Percy nodded. "What is this about flushing yourself to work?"

 

Percy explained, and he and Aunt Gussie discussed the broadcast a bit more before he bade her goodnight and returned to his flat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had only been about a week since Audrey had talked to Sara, but she was going to call her. Struck by inspiration, Audrey had purchased a mobile phone. That would give Sara another alternative for a number to reach her, as well as allow her to be in different locations when she accepted the calls. Audrey felt like she was doing espionage, but she knew buying a phone and changing locations for calls paled in comparison to everything Aunt Gussie did. 

 

Audrey knew she might be waking Sara up, but she wanted to get her on the phone before she left for classes. Audrey sat on her favorite shady bench on UAH's campus and dialed Sara's number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Sara. It's Audrey. I bought a mobile phone." 

 

"And you needed to tell me this at 6 A.M.?" Sara chuckled.

 

"Did I wake you?"

 

"No, I'm just teasing. I tried to call you last night, but I didn't get an answer."

 

"Oh! Nanny, Uncle Ed, and I went out to dinner before Foxtrot class."

 

"I thought they had an answering machine."

 

"They do. It's probably full. I'll have to start checking it for them. So anything new?"

 

"Yes. Three people used polyjuice potion to become Ministry employees and got into the Ministry. They freed all of the Muggleborns who were there that day for their hearings."

 

"Good for them! Do they know who it was?"

 

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and someone else. There are now wanted posters of Harry Potter up everywhere calling him "Undesirable #1" and offering a 10,000 galleon reward for his capture."

 

"Bloody hell."

 

"Exactly."

 

"So he broke into the Ministry to rescue Muggleborns?" Audrey felt herself starting to tear up.

 

"Apparently. I don't know why else . . . Ted said _The Daily Prophet_ reported that he stole ministry property also, but I don't know what. There's a list of "Undesirables" that includes every Muggleborn in Britain. You are Undesirable #17 if you were wondering."

 

"Oh, well. At least I made the top 20," Audrey said wryly.

 

Sara chuckled. "Now this next bit of information is coming like sixth-hand, and I won’t go through the entire grapevine, but Lee Jordan is running an underground radio broadcast to tell people the things that the Death Eaters, the Ministry, and _The Daily Prophet_ aren't."

 

"That sounds like something Lee would do. He tried to get me to attend an underground D.A.D.A. study group in seventh year, but I wouldn't go."

 

"You never told me that! Why wouldn't you go?" 

 

"Because Harry Potter was leading it, and I didn't see how a lowly fifth year could teach a seventh year like me anything," Audrey snorted. "Considering he broke into the Ministry and got out alive, I should have gone to the group. Maybe I could have made an O on my Defense NEWT."

 

"Are you still going on about only getting an E in D.A.D.A.?

 

"Of course not."

 

"I can hear you blushing from an entirely different continent."

 

Audrey laughed. "Do you know what Lee said?"

 

"I heard he confirmed it was Harry Potter who broke into the Ministry, but who was with him wasn't confirmed. Ted said something about him stealing an eyeball, but I don't think he has that right . . . I don't know. Ted didn't hear the broadcast himself. Whichever of his friends who heard it said Lee was funny, encouraging, and respectful and did a great job. Oh! He had a moment of silence for someone who was killed fighting Voldemort, but Ted didn't tell me who."

 

"All of that sounds like Lee," Audrey said wistfully. "I wish we could have heard it."

 

"I don't think either of us can hear it in different countries, but I'll Floo Ted tonight and see if he can figure out if Trav can hear the next one himself so the information would only be third-hand."

 

"That sounds like a plan."

 

"Good. I've got to get ready for class, so let me have your new number."

 

Audrey gave it to her and told her to have a good class. She couldn't believe everything that was happening in England, and she was certain she was only hearing a small portion of it. She was glad to hear about Lee, though. He had a gift of making people laugh even at the worst of times. Audrey had a feeling everyone was going to need all the laughter they could get.


	10. The Long Haul

Audrey waited at the red light sipping her third Diet Mountain Dew of the morning. Without Uncle Ed's knowledge, she'd managed to sneak a cooler out of the house with a few more Diet Dews. She was so tired! But she wasn't sleepy-tired. Lately if she wasn't studying, she was asleep. She was frustrated-tired. Today marked three months since she had last seen Percy, and there was no end in sight! She still had six months until she finished her degree, but didn't really even care. Her handful of phone calls from Sara helped—at least Neville, Aunt Gussie, Percy, Lee, or any of the rest of Percy's family had never been mentioned in _The Daily Prophet_. She supposed "no news was good news" . . . they hadn't been arrested since those names were listed. Sara hadn't managed to get much further information about Lee's radio broadcasts, except that Auror Moody had been killed in a battle with Voldemort. Audrey had cried for hours when she'd heard that. She remembered him so fondly. One time when she was visiting Aunt Gussie with Nanny, Moody had come over, and Audrey had invited him to the "tea party" she was having with her dolls. He not only played along, but charmed her dolls to talk! 

 

Audrey sighed as the light changed and she started driving again. These maudlin thoughts were not going to help her mood. As she passed The Botanical Gardens, she saw a sign "A Hoot in the Night—11 AM, 1 PM, 6PM." Audrey practically made a U-turn in the middle of the busy road, and swerved into the entrance. For the first time in her life, she was skiving off classes and spending the day at the Botanical Gardens. _That_ would help her mood.

 

"A Hoot in the Night" wouldn't start for an hour and a half so Audrey wandered around The Gardens thinking. She had always been friendly and outgoing, but she couldn’t get close to the people in her classes because she didn’t want to lie to friends. She told people her boyfriend was in the British equivalent of Special Forces and was on a secret mission so they couldn’t contact each other. In this town, telling anyone her boyfriend was in the military earned her instant sympathy, but even those deployed overseas had email privileges. That got harder to explain, so Audrey just avoided people for the most part. She occasionally went for coffee with classmates or studied together on campus—she had a couple of group projects so didn't have much of a choice there, but she kept the conversation limited to school work and small talk. She couldn't even say that things were different in England, because there were plenty of people from England around who would know the truth. Audrey had never realized the number of businesses that had offices in Huntsville, Alabama and somewhere in England. 

 

Of course, with the number of classes she was taking, Audrey had little time for socializing. She went to church with Nanny and Uncle Ed and for their weekly lunch afterwards on Sundays. Nanny and Uncle Ed’s friends were fun and didn’t press her for details about Percy's situation. Nanny had told some story that kept them quiet. Audrey didn’t care what—she was just thankful for the reprieve. And at the dance classes, she could pretend she needed to concentrate on the steps and not talk too much—that wasn't very far from the truth.

 

Audrey arrived at the outdoor amphitheater in plenty of time to get a good seat for "A Hoot in the Night". She had always loved bird shows, but it had been a long time since she had taken the time to attend one. 

 

They started by talking about a variety of owls. The owls' caretaker who had brought them was extremely knowledgeable and obviously loved the birds she cared for. Audrey had the feeling the poor woman would have a heart attack if she ever found out that owls delivered mail and had very powerful magic. Audrey had never had an owl of her own as her parents absolutely forbid it, but the school owls had always liked her, and she got on well with Hermes. She couldn't think too much about Hermes because that would lead her to thinking about Percy, and she was trying to improve her mood.

 

The caretaker, trainer, Audrey hadn't paid proper attention to the woman's title, brought out Casey, a baby vulture. Audrey was shocked at how positively adorable the little vulture was. She followed her trainer around like a puppy. The trainer talked about how clean and smart vultures were, how they helped the environment by eating dead things—Audrey didn't want to look at or think too hard about what the "treats" were that the trainer was giving Casey, but she realized why Aunt Gussie liked vultures so much. She would have been glad to take Casey home for a pet. She wondered if vultures were capable of delivering the mail like owls . . .

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy really had to quit hiding in loos, and especially not in the shower. He had turned into a prune. He did not want to go to work. He tried to think of a happy thought as he continued getting ready, but those were hard to come by these days. It had been four and a half months since he had seen Audrey. People were disappearing from the Ministry every day. If someone even looked at a Death Eater the wrong way, they were being sent to Azkaban for treason. And the Death Eaters were no longer trying to hide the fact they _were_ Death Eaters. The Ministry was being run by people who openly supported You-Know-Who. It was the people who did not support You-Know-Who who had to hide their true allegiance. All Percy could do was keep his head down and avoid making anybody angry. He was comforted by recently seeing his dad at a distance in the corridor, so at least Dad wasn't in Azkaban. Percy was biding his time until something happened, and maybe he could do something to help take down You-Know-Who. Maybe he could reconcile with his family. Maybe they could find it in their hearts to forgive him for being the world's biggest prat. Maybe. Percy's life was one big maybe. 

 

He couldn't procrastinate any longer and began his daily trudge to work. He had to survive one more day. That was his mantra—he had to get through the day so he'd be around when Audrey came back. 

 

Percy looked forward to the nebulous someday when You-Know-Who would be defeated and Audrey could return, but what had been sustaining him for several months were his visits with Aunt Gussie. He really enjoyed his two meals each week at her home, and eagerly awaited the appearance of the silver vulture in his living room to announce a new episode of "Potterwatch". Aunt Gussie had also been teaching him some dueling techniques and spells she knew from her days as an Auror. Percy was fairly pathetic at dueling. He had never even gotten a single spell through Aunt Gussie's shield, and she was over seventy! But at least he was getting some practice.

 

When Percy arrived at his office, he looked at his calendar and found a happy thought: Neville would be home from Hogwarts today for the Christmas hols. While Percy enjoyed spending time with Aunt Gussie, he was surprised how much he had missed Neville, the closest person he had to a friend. 

 

***

 

Percy survived another day at the Ministry. He came home, changed clothes, petted Hermes and Twoey, made himself a sandwich, and was comfortably ensconced on his sofa with his book. He had barely begun his second chapter when he saw silver light. There was a large _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ in front of him. A _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ Patronus? That was—different, but strangely appropriate for Neville. Neville's voice said from the plant, "Percy, come over. Potterwatch is on! Merlin, Gran's going to be upset she missed it . . ."

 

Percy Apparated immediately. As he arrived, he heard Lee's voice.

 

_". . . evening, Listeners! Apparently, there is no longer anywhere sacred in the Wizarding world! First of all, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters took over the Ministry. Then they infiltrated Hogwarts. They have been swarming over England for the last several months instigating dementor activity, killing Muggles for fun, and hunting down Muggleborns with their vigilante snatcher groups, but today they boarded the Hogwarts Express and kidnapped a student."_

 

Percy gasped, "Not Ginny?!"

 

Neville choked out a quiet, "No."

 

_"Luna Lovegood was taken by force from the Hogwarts' Express. Despite the heroic efforts made by her friends at great personal risk, Luna was taken prisoner in order to be held for ransom in the hopes of silencing her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler_ , and outspoken supporter of Harry Potter. Our thoughts and prayers are with Luna and Mr Lovegood that they will remain safe and be reunited again soon. And to those students who tried to help, you are true Gryffindors. Luna's capture is NOT your fault. Believe me, getting yourself killed won't help. Stay safe and keep the faith. This is River, signing off."_

 

Percy was stunned. He remembered Luna's visits to The Burrow to play with Ginny when she was a little girl. Ginny had been to the Lovegood's as well. Percy started Hogwarts when Ginny was 6, so he hadn't seen Luna too much after that, except occasionally over the summer, or in the corridors at Hogwarts. Captured by Death Eaters . . .

 

Percy heard Neville make a sound and turned to look at him. It looked like Neville was trying desperately not to start sobbing.

 

"Neville? You tried to save her, didn't you? You heard what Lee said, it's not your fault."

 

"I know." Neville sniffled, then blew his nose in a handkerchief he took out of his pocket.

 

Percy wanted to be comforting but didn't really know how. He put his hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville winced in pain and twitched.

 

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Percy looked at Neville who winced and tried in vain to stretch his arms. Percy noticed something on Neville's neck and said, "Is that blood?!"

 

"Where?" Neville turned his head to look where Percy was pointing and winced again.

 

"Neville, you're hurt. Did the Death Eaters curse you when Luna escaped? What in Merlin's name happened?"

 

Neville sighed deeply, and slowly told his story. "Three Death Eaters came into the compartment on the train where Luna, Ginny, and I were sitting. They each cast a stunner. One hit Luna. Ginny and I ducked in time and tried to curse back, but they avoided our spells, and they weren't interested in a duel anyway. One of them picked up Ginny and held her, while the other hit me in the head, and I fell and hit the other side of my head on the wall. I think I lost consciousness for a minute. When I came to, Ginny was tied up, Luna was gone, and I had two bumps on my head and one hell of a headache. I spelled Ginny free, and she conjured a flannel and wet it with her wand, so I could have a lie down with a cool cloth on my head. Ginny was ok, other than being angry about the Death Eaters taking Luna, and Gran healed me when I came home." 

 

Percy was worried for Luna, relieved Ginny was all right, but still confused because he knew Neville was omitting something. "That doesn't explain why there's blood on your neck."

 

"I didn't bleed on Gran's sofa, did I?" Neville turned away from Percy, examining the sofa.

 

"Neville. There would not be blood on your neck if you weren't hurt. Please let me help you, if you don't want to tell your Gran. Between four younger siblings and helping Penelope study for her Healer exams, I have picked up rather a lot of healing spells."

 

Neville sighed again, but nodded. He seemed resigned and gestured for Percy to follow him. They went first into what Percy assumed was Neville's bedroom, and then into the connected bathroom. 

 

"There's dittany and essence of murtlap in the cupboard. Of course, essence of murtlap is better if it's fresh, but this will have to do." Neville took off his Hogwarts robes and let them drop to the floor. 

 

Percy gasped before he could stop himself. Neville still had on his T-shirt, but his back was so bloody that it had soaked through.

 

"That bad, huh? This is from detention earlier today. The Carrows are getting more creative."

 

Percy didn't want to make Neville feel worse, so he stammered, "N-no, it's not really that bad . . ."

 

Neville turned to look at Percy and laughed, "Percy, mate, you are a terrible liar. Just get on with it." Neville moved to pull off his T-shirt and winced.

 

Percy didn't think anyone had ever referred to him as "mate" before. It was rather a good feeling. He stopped Neville from removing his shirt. "If you don't care about this T-shirt, I think it will hurt less if I just cut it off." Neville nodded.

 

Percy did a cloth-severing charm on the shoulder seems. The front of Neville's T-shirt fell to the ground, but the back was stuck on by all the blood. Percy gently pulled it off and tossed it in the bin. He pressed his lips together tightly to keep from vomiting at the sight of Neville's back. The skin was so torn, Percy couldn't tell where to do the charms to knit it back together. There were going to be scars. He used his wand to wash Neville's back and siphon off the blood, performed a disinfectant charm, liberally applied the murtlap essence to help with the pain, and then poured on the dittany. Even though Neville's back was smoking and had to be very painful, he didn't even wince. Percy thought he would have passed out in the same situation. 

 

Neville glanced over his shoulder at his back, and said, "Thanks, Perce. That's a lot better. I could certainly use a drink. You?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good." Percy followed Neville as he went back into his room pausing to grab a clean T-shirt before heading back downstairs.


	11. New Experiences

Percy slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt, and he was sure he was growing lichen on his tongue. Where was he? This wasn't his flat. He glanced to the side, wincing at the crick in his neck, and saw Neville sprawled on his stomach hanging over the opposite end of the sofa. Right. He and Neville had consumed almost an entire bottle of Muggle whiskey from Uncle Ed while Neville told him what had really been going on at Hogwarts under the direction of Snape and the Carrows. Merlin. 

 

When Percy stood up, an afghan fell to the floor. He had a sinking feeling as he looked at Neville, also half covered with an afghan. Of course, Aunt Gussie had seen them like this when she came home from wherever she had been. Maybe she wasn't too furious if she'd covered both of them with afghans? And maybe he could Apparate home for some hangover potion for himself and Neville before she woke up. 

 

Percy Apparated straight to his kitchen, and opened his potions cupboard. He took out one vial of hangover potion and drank it. When Charlie had given it to him, Percy had thought he would never use it, but he supposed big brothers did know best. His head immediately cleared, and the lichen left his tongue. He picked up another vial to take to Neville and Apparated back to Aunt Gussie's.

 

When Percy arrived, he glanced at the sofa, but Neville wasn't there. Aunt Gussie was, however. She glanced at the vial in his hand, and said, "I unlocked the liquor cupboard when Neville came of age, and told him he could help himself. I also told him I disapprove of drunkenness, and he would not be partaking of hangover potion in my house." She reached her hand out to Percy. "You may hand that over to me, and I will return it to you later, or you may Apparate home and put it away. You are welcome to return for breakfast."

 

Percy thought quickly. "Breakfast would be lovely, thank you. I'll be right back." And he Apparated.

 

Percy arrived in Neville's bedroom. He really hoped Aunt Gussie hadn't heard him. She hadn't sounded angry, and he didn't want to change that. 

 

Neville was leaning on his dresser, barely able to hold himself up. He didn't even jump when Percy Apparated into his bedroom. Percy put a finger to his lips to warn Neville to be quiet, grabbed his arm and side-along Apparated him to his flat. 

 

"What!? Huh?" Neville sputtered at arriving in Percy's kitchen. 

 

"Here. Drink this." Percy handed Neville the vial.

 

Neville drank it without even asking what it was. He began to look better instantly. "Thanks, Percy!"

 

"You're welcome. Your grandmother said you couldn't have hangover potion in her house. She never mentioned my flat."

 

Neville snorted. Percy took his arm again and Apparated back to Neville's bedroom, dropped off Neville, then Apparated immediately downstairs. 

 

Percy walked into the kitchen and said, "Breakfast smells good, Aunt Gussie. May I do anything to help?"

 

Aunt Gussie looked at him shrewdly, and Percy tried not to quake beneath her stern gaze. "Young man, don't think for one second that I don't know what you just did. I may not be an active Auror anymore, but I still have the senses of one." Percy blushed, as Neville walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. You two miscreants will be doing the washing up."

 

***

 

Aunt Gussie had not said anything else to them about getting drunk the night before, although she had managed to summon both of their wands before Percy and Neville even noticed what had happened, so they were doing the washing up without magic. 

 

"So where was your gran last night?"

 

"She had her E.W.W.W. meeting."

 

"Ewww?"

 

Neville laughed, "Yeah, Gran tells people it's 'Elderly Witches Weaving Wraps', but that's just the cover story. People expect older witches to knit and sew and that sort of thing. It actually stands for 'Elderly Witches Wielding Wands.' Gran teaches her friends dueling techniques so they'll be prepared in case of a Death Eater attack. It's her way of helping the war effort without being too much in the thick of things."

 

"So did you fill her in about Potterwatch?"

 

"I had already told her about what happened with Luna, so she didn't miss anything anyway. Gran said she's been teaching you how to duel?"

 

"Yes. I haven't yet managed to get a spell through her shield, though."

 

"Me neither. Gran's been teaching me, too, or at least she was over the summer. I was planning to have her start up again. Maybe you and I should practice together, and she could teach both of us."

 

"Good idea. From now on, dueling here and drinking at my place."

 

Neville laughed, and Percy joined him.

 

***

 

Percy stood across the street staring. He could not believe what he was about to do, but he had been unable to think of anything else. He really wanted to get Christmas presents for Aunt Gussie and Neville, and this was what he had come up with. The longer he stood there, the more insane the plan seemed, so he decided to get on with it before he gave up.

 

With his wand, Percy drew a small diagram in the air, then conjured a needle and pricked his finger. He put a drop of blood onto the tip of his wand and waved it at the shop across the street saying, " _Weasley Revelio!_ " One dot glowed at the back of Percy's diagram. Merlin. Only one of the twins was in. He had to go now. 

 

Percy crossed the street to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. With his overcoat, hat, and sunglasses, he hoped no one would recognize him. He had done some research and knew the twins had protections against magical disguises, but hoped no one would notice a Muggle one. 

 

Percy opened the door and hurried straight to the defense section. He felt the magic pass over him as he entered, but once again, it didn't do anything to him. There was hardly anything in the room! When he was here the previous summer, the defense room had been overflowing with products. Percy saw a sign on the wall.

> Dear Customers,
> 
>  
> 
> We are replenishing our defensive line as quickly as we can, but quality merchandise takes time. If you are interested in purchasing any of the following items, please add your name to the waiting list and we will contact you when the item is ready. Thank you very much for your patience.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Fred and George Weasley

Percy glanced at the pages long waiting lists for shield hats, shield gloves, decoy detonators . . . Well, what did they have in stock? Percy looked around. There was one shield cloak on the rack, two pairs of shield socks, three shield scarves—silk, they were out of the wool ones, and several shield headbands for little girls. Percy decided to buy the lot. He gathered the items, cast _Weasley Revelio_ again—whichever twin it was remained in the back room, and hurried to the cash register. He was outside again quickly. Mission accomplished! And as a bonus, he hadn't been seen by Fred or George. 

 

When Percy arrived home to his flat he spread his purchases over his kitchen table in order to make his decisions in a systematic fashion. He would give the cloak to Neville, but it wasn't the standard style approved by Hogwarts, so he didn't want to get Neville in trouble. Someday, he'd have to talk to Fred and George about making shield items that could be used by Hogwarts students. He needed a new cloak anyway, and based on his daily dueling practice with Neville and Aunt Gussie, he needed all the help he could get. So socks for Neville—Percy figured any little bit would help against Snape and the Carrows, but he'd get Neville something else, too. He could ask him later. 

 

The scarves were a very lucky find. One was red with vultures on it—perfect for Aunt Gussie. She didn't need help with shields or dueling, but it couldn't hurt. Percy didn't know if she followed the Vratsa Vultures or even liked Quidditch, but she liked vultures, so it didn't matter. The orange one with black polka dots for Neville's Aunt Enid, who would be coming for Christmas along with Uncle Algie—more socks. The orange and black reminded Percy of the Chudley Cannons. Percy snorted at the thought of Ron in that scarf. Ron loved all things Chudley Cannons, but would never wear that scarf. He hoped Ron would forgive him . . . No time to dwell when there were packages to wrap. 

 

The other scarf didn't take Percy's mind off his troubles. It was blue with pink butterflies. It would be perfect for Audrey. She'd like it. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a need for shield clothing when he next saw Audrey, but he wrapped it anyway, so she would know he had been thinking about her at Christmas.

 

That left the variety of hair bands. Percy left those unwrapped. He planned to give them to Neville to distribute to Ginny and other members of the DA. He would have thought Fred and George would have completely outfitted Ginny, but they must not have. Ginny would certainly have shared with Luna, and the Death Eaters would not have caught Luna with the first stunner if she were wearing shield garments. Hopefully Neville would convince Ginny and other students to wear them. 

 

With his wrapping finished, Percy began to clean and decorate his flat. Since he had been eating at Aunt Gussie's so frequently, and would be there for Christmas Eve, he invited Neville and Aunt Gussie for tea on Christmas Day. Percy thought after dinner and an afternoon at St. Mungo's they would need the new surroundings. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey came back to Nanny and Uncle Ed's house, tired after her exam. Just one more and she'd be finished for the semester. She opened the door and heard voices. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mum and dad sitting at the table with Nanny and Uncle Ed. 

 

"Mum? Dad? Hi! I didn't think you were coming until next week?" Audrey hugged both of her parents.

 

"Tickets were cheaper if we came this week rather than coming for Christmas," her dad explained.

 

"They called, but I was waiting until your exams were over to tell you. I must have the day wrong, since I thought you'd be here after exams . . ." Nanny puzzled.

 

"An earlier flight opened up which worked better for us," Audrey's mum said.

 

"Well, no problem. If we have Christmas early, we can celebrate twice." Audrey chuckled. "I do have to study for my exam tonight, though."

 

"We come all the way from England to see you, and you can't even take off one night to spend with your family?" 

 

"Don't be like that, Susan! Audrey's exams are important!" Nanny said.

 

Audrey's mum sighed, "More important than her family apparently."

 

"Mum! I only have to study tonight, and my exam's in the morning . . ."

 

"I would think you could have studied in advance in order to spend time with your mother."

 

"I would have studied in advance if you had told me you were coming early!"

 

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady . . ."

 

"STOP!" Uncle Ed bellowed. "Audrey, go study. Your aunt and I will take your parents out to dinner."

 

"But . . ." Audrey's mum began to interrupt. Audrey waved to her dad and left the kitchen before her mum could change Uncle Ed's mind.

 

"No buts, Susan. You changed plans and didn't let Audrey know. That's not her fault. You'll have plenty of time with her _after_ her exam."

 

"We'll eat dinner and then go to the Christmas party at Rocket City Dance Club. You both will enjoy that! We already knew Audrey would have to miss it because of her exam, but the four of us will have a great time," Nanny enthused.

 

"Sounds great!" Audrey's dad spoke up.

 

Audrey heard her mother huff all the way from her bedroom door. At least she couldn't hear her once she closed the door. Audrey leaned against her door and sighed. She did not need this on the night before her hardest exam. 

 

Audrey couldn't concentrate so she straightened her room until she heard her parents, and Nanny and Uncle Ed leave. Then she returned to the kitchen, foraged around for leftovers, ate dinner, and then went back to her room to study.

 

***

 

After her exam, Audrey checked the messages on her cell phone to find out where she was meeting Nanny, Uncle Ed and her parents for lunch. It was rather ridiculous to have two cars at lunch and then at the mall, where she knew her mother wanted to go next, but her mother insisted it would take too long if Audrey went back to Nanny and Uncle Ed's first before going to lunch. 

 

"Audrey, love, it's Nanny. We're going to eat downtown at The Jazz Factory. It's on the square, across from the courthouse. What was that? Ed says it's the North side. I know your exam doesn't end until noon, but we're going to get there at 11:30 to make sure we get a table. We'll just have an appetizer while we wait for you."

 

Audrey really didn't know how to get downtown, but she started on her way. Why were all of these streets one way? Audrey managed to find the courthouse, but then drove around it several times. She finally saw the restaurant, but couldn't find a parking place . . . at least she couldn't find a parking place that didn't require the ability to parallel park, and she was pants at it. She finally found a public parking lot a few streets away. Unfortunately, it had parking meters. Audrey dug around the bottom of her purse and only found a handful of pennies and a nickel. Audrey read the instructions on the parking meter. Twelve minutes for a nickel. That wasn't even enough to walk to the restaurant, get more change and get back. Audrey looked around on the floor of Nanny's car, and discovered a quarter under the passenger seat. Thirty cents would buy her just over an hour. She'd probably still need to come back with more change knowing how slowly her parents ate, but it would have to do.

 

Audrey walked into the restaurant and stared. It was decorated to look like a 1920's jazz club and was extremely dressy. Every person there was in a business suit or a dress. She felt uncomfortable in her jeans and sweatshirt. She looked around and saw Nanny standing and waving to her. Nanny had on slacks and a sweater like she usually wore, so at least she wasn't dressed up. 

 

Audrey went to the table and greeted and hugged everyone. After she sat down and a waiter arrived to take her beverage order, her dad said, "How was the exam?"

 

"I think it went pretty well, thanks. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go put more change in the parking meter."

 

"I'll go for you," Uncle Ed offered. "Where are you parked?"

 

"That way?" Audrey pointed vaguely. "In the public parking lot."

 

"I know the one. I'll be right back."

 

"Do you need change, Ed?" Nanny asked.

 

"I have some, thank you." Uncle Ed excused himself and left the table.

 

"Why did you park where you needed a meter if you didn't have the coins?" Audrey's mother asked her. 

 

"I couldn't find anywhere else to park," Audrey shrugged.

 

"There would have been plenty of places on the street if you had come earlier like we did."

 

Audrey just kept quiet. She knew bringing up her exam wouldn't help anything. Thankfully, the waiter arrived just then with her beverage.

 

When the waiter had left, Nanny said, "We saved you one of each of the appetizers." She added in a whisper, "I cast a warming charm on them for you."

 

Audrey laughed, but her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. Audrey wasn't sure what the appetizers _were_ exactly, but they tasted delicious. Thankfully figuring out what they wanted for lunch prevented conversation on other topics. 

 

***

 

The meal was excellent, even if it was more expensive than Audrey, or even Nanny and Uncle Ed for that matter, would ever pay for lunch. Thankfully her parents treated all of them.

 

"Before you arrived today, Audrey, we all decided to go do some Christmas shopping together. I thought I could get you some new clothes for your gift."

 

"Sure, thanks, Mum. That would be nice."

 

"Good. Heaven knows you certainly need them." Audrey's mother looked up and down at Audrey with disapproval. Audrey managed not to respond since Nanny was giving her a sympathetic look behind her mother's back. 

 

They arranged a meeting place at the mall, and Audrey drove there by herself. Being in a car with her mother was even worse than shopping with her mother, since Mum criticized everyone's driving constantly, yet never wanted to drive herself.

 

Audrey arrived at the mall and met up with her family without incident. Then she followed her mother to store after store, trying on what her mother thought she needed to wear and had to "model" for Nanny, Uncle Ed, and her dad at her mum's insistence. Her mother came into the dressing room with her, to Audrey's chagrin, commenting incessantly on the dinginess of her underwear, until buying Audrey all new knickers and bras. Audrey did not plan to get rid of her current underwear—she would just do laundry less often. 

 

Uncle Ed escaped the shopping fiasco when he found a comfy chair in a shoe store and refused to move. Since they had bought shoes there, and the sales people were nice, they didn't mind. Audrey's mother insisted on buying her high heels, even though she had never worn heels, because "all young ladies need a classy pair of heels." Audrey's mother bought her several dresses for "interviews" even though Audrey would be wearing robes to interviews. She didn't own a dress, though, and could wear them to church, or maybe she and Percy would go to the theater, or somewhere else dressy in the Muggle world, and she might need a dress then. Her mother also bought her a sequined black dress that was shorter than anything Audrey had ever owned, but it looked really good on her and she liked the way it sparkled.

 

When it was nearing time for dinner, they went to collect Uncle Ed from the store and go home.

 

They found Uncle Ed and were heading to the parking lot when someone called, "Audrey?"

 

Audrey turned and saw a girl from several of her classes. They'd had coffee together a couple of times, and Audrey liked her, although she couldn't confide in her, unfortunately.

 

"Hi Sally B.! These are my parents who are in from London for a holiday, and my great-aunt and great-uncle, the Pevensies."

 

Everyone exchanged greetings all around.

 

"Audrey, that dress is gorgeous!" Sally B. gestured to the sequined dress Audrey carried in its clear plastic bag. "Are you going to wear it to the party on Friday night?"

 

"What party?" Audrey asked.

 

"Oh! You didn't hear? There are signs up all over campus. Ellie's brother, you know Ellie from our Sociology of Ethnicity and Race class? Anyway, her brother owns a club in Five Points, it just opened, and has decided to have a night for UAH students only! It's this Friday, and it's free! Well, there's no cover and no minimum, but everyone has to pay for their food and drinks. Ellie even passed out fliers to our class after the exam, but you'd already left. I think I have one here somewhere . . ." Sally B. began to dig through her oversized purse.

 

"I appreciate the invitation, but my parents are here and I'll be spending . . ."

 

"You should go have fun, Audrey," Her dad said. "Lucy said you never go out. We'll have the entire day together. Go out with your friends."

 

Audrey saw her mother glare at her father.

 

"It will be great Audrey! And that dress you're carrying will be absolutely perfect! We can go together!"

 

Audrey laughed. "Well Mum, you said there would be an occasion when I needed this dress, I guess you were right."

 

"It would be good for you to make some different friends . . ." Audrey's mother answered. "Go and have a good time."

 

Audrey almost changed her mind about going with the tone of her mother's voice on "different". Audrey knew her mum meant "Muggle", but Sally B. was so excited, and she did like Sally B. "When and where do you want to meet?"

 

***

 

They decided to celebrate Christmas with her parents that evening since they wouldn't be there on Christmas. Audrey already had her gifts from her parents—all the new clothes. She made her parents coordinating blue sweaters, since their favorite color was blue. She used the same yarn but her dad's was navy blue with light blue trim, and her mother's was light blue with navy blue flowers with light blue centers. Her dad's sweater, of course, did not have flowers. Audrey thought her dad liked his sweater since he put it on immediately, claiming to be cold. How he could be cold in Alabama she didn't know, but she appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

 

Her parents brought several types of tea that Nanny fancied and some English biscuits that were very difficult to find in the States. They brought a variety of French liqueurs for Uncle Ed which he could never get, since alcohol could not be shipped to Alabama for some strange reason Audrey had never understood. 

 

They actually had a very nice dinner together after opening their gifts, and then spent the evening watching "White Christmas" and "Miracle on 34th Street" which were her mother's favorite Christmas movies. 

 

Everyone slept in late the next morning and then woke up to Uncle Ed's sausage, biscuits, and gravy. 

 

They decided for Audrey, her mother, and Nanny to go get their hair done together and get manicures and pedicures, so Audrey would be ready for her evening out. As they went their separate ways after breakfast to get ready, Audrey overheard Nanny making her mother wear the sweater she made. Audrey sighed. Maybe someday, she'd manage to do something that would make her mother approve of her. 

 

***

 

Audrey, her mother, and Nanny actually had fun getting their hair and nails done together. Audrey didn't really get her hair cut, but had the split ends cut off and a conditioning treatment. Audrey's hair was piled on her head with cascading curls. She wished she could do something like that on her own. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright red, while Nanny and Audrey's mother chose more muted colors. 

 

They met Uncle Ed and her dad at the Botanical Gardens for lunch and wandered around for a bit. Nanny and Uncle Ed planned to bring Audrey's parents to the "Galaxy of Lights" while Audrey went to the party that evening. Audrey had already seen it several times at the "members' only" events.

 

***

 

When Audrey was ready to go to the party, she let her mother and Nanny take several pictures of her. With her toes and nails painted for the first time, and her hair looking this nice, and wearing a pretty new dress, she wanted to have the pictures for Percy when she saw him again. Actually she'd just recreate the look for Percy sometime, even if she had to search for somewhere to go, or just wear the dress in her living room and cook dinner for him. 

 

Audrey had said good-bye to her parents and was at the door to leave when Nanny stopped her. "Here you go, Audrey." Nanny whispered, putting two vials into her hand. "Hangover potion, just in case. I don't want you Apparating or driving if you're tipsy. And if you need to, you can mix one with water and tell a Muggle friend that it's 'water with citrus' and the citrus will help the water to be absorbed to put off a hangover."

 

"Thank you, Nanny." Audrey hugged her.

 

"You're welcome, dear. Have a good time."

 

***

 

Audrey Apparated to an alley near the club that she had scouted earlier when she was out with her mother and Nanny. She walked out and saw Sally B. waiting at the entrance and tapped her on the shoulder. 

 

"Hi Audrey! Where did you come from? I've been watching."

 

"Oh, I missed the street and had a cab drop me off one street over, no big deal."

 

"OK, you look great, by the way."

 

"Thank you." Audrey was sure she was blushing. It was not often that anyone told her she looked great.

 

She and Sally B. went into the club, greeted many of their classmates, ordered several different appetizers to share, and bought drinks. They were able to find a table in the corner and try all the different foods, and listen to the music which Audrey found she enjoyed. The food was surprisingly good, too. 

 

"Here he comes again," Sally B. whispered to Audrey.

 

"I think he's so drunk he doesn't remember he's tried this three times already," Audrey whispered back.

 

One of their male classmates leaned his arms on the back of the chair across from Audrey and said, "Wanna dansh, dahlin'?"

 

"No, thank you," Audrey replied primly. 

 

"Aw come on!" He whined and grabbed Audrey's wrist as if he planned to pull her up from the table. 

 

"Unhand me!" Audrey shrieked.

 

"Let go of her!" Sally B. said at the same time. Then Sally B. put her arm around Audrey and said, "She's mine!"

 

He dropped Audrey's wrist immediately and stared at Sally B., then at Audrey, and back at Sally B. again. "Do you think we could . . ." He waved his hand around vaguely in an approximation of a circle that encompassed the three of them.

 

"Absolutely not," Sally B. declared. "You aren't our type."

 

He left, defeated. Sally B. removed her arm from Audrey's shoulders, and Audrey collapsed with a fit of the giggles.

 

"I can't believe you just did that," Audrey chortled. "Thank you."

 

"No problem. He was annoying me, too."

 

"I think I feel a bit light-headed. I'll go get us a couple glasses of water." Audrey stood to leave the table.

 

"Good idea," Sally B. agreed.

 

Audrey did get two glasses of water from the bartender, and poured a vial of hangover potion into each one. She drank several gulps of hers and her head cleared immediately. She returned to the table and handed the other glass to Sally B. Audrey finished off her glass as Sally B. took her first gulp. 

 

Sally B. looked at her strangely, so Audrey said, "I added some citrus. Nanny, my great aunt, says it helps the water to be absorbed better."

 

Sally B. was still giving Audrey a strange look and it was making her a bit uncomfortable. Then Sally B. said, "I was thinking it tasted like hangover potion diluted with water. The effects seem to be the same, too." Sally B. downed the rest of her glass. "Yeah, my head's cleared up nicely."

 

Audrey did not know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out.

 

Sally B. leaned close to her ear and whispered, "If you're wondering if I'm a witch, the answer is yes. I'm at UAH because I want to be a Muggle Studies professor. Why don't you come with me to my apartment, and we can talk."

 

Audrey could only nod. 

 

***

 

When Sally B. and Audrey got outside the club, Sally B. took Audrey's arm and guided her to a nearby alley. "I'll side-along Apparate you, OK?" 

 

Audrey nodded, and they Apparated, landing in the foyer of Sally B.'s apartment.

 

"Wow, I can't believe you're a witch! That's so cool! I thought I was the only witch around living as a Muggle," Sally B. beamed at Audrey. "That explains why you've been so quiet about what your boyfriend does for a living, and what you were doing before you came here. I thought you might just be the shy type, but you didn't seem to be, so I knew there had to be a story there. Obviously, I'm not the shy type. I never shut up."

 

Audrey laughed. "I really wanted to be able to talk to you, but I couldn't since I didn't know. It's been so hard for me here, since I haven't been able to confide in anybody or get close to anyone. I've never been a good liar, so I just have to keep my distance from everyone."

 

"Well, have a seat, honey, and tell me all about it."

 

And Audrey did.


	12. Holidays

Percy looked at Neville hopefully, but Neville was still staring at him as if he were mental. 

 

"Percy. Have you gone completely barmy?"

 

"What?! No!"

 

"There is no way any girl at Hogwarts is going to wear one of those." Neville gestured to the variety of hair . . . things on Percy's table.

 

"Well, why not?"

 

"Well, that one, for instance, is pink with little hippogriffs marching across it."

 

"But what about this one? I was thinking of this one for Ginny."

 

"Percy. There are _bows_ on it."

 

"But they're black bows."

 

"Have you ever seen your sister wear a bow of any color?"

 

Before Percy could answer, Aunt Gussie's vulture Patronus appeared in front of them and said, "Potterwatch!"

 

Percy and Neville immediately Apparated.

 

They arrived in Aunt Gussie's sitting room to hear Lee Jordan's voice coming from the wireless.

 

_" . . . with another edition of Potterwatch. First of all, I want to wish all of our Listeners a very happy Christmas. At least as happy as it can be with The Dark Nutter still running around._

_Secondly, I need to give you a very important piece of information. DO. NOT. USE. YOU-KNOW-WHO'S. NAME. I know Dumbledore always told us fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, but the name has been made TABOO. Potterwatch correspondent Royal barely evaded capture by Death Eaters yesterday when he dared to utter the V-word. Using the V-word, you know the one—it sounds like Moldy-shorts— apparently breaks all protective charms surrounding the speaker's location. Once again, no using the name, Listeners. Call him The Dark Nutter, The Chief Death Eater, Potter's Nemesis, or even the mundane You-Know-Who. I don't care what you call him, but don't use his name, or Death Eaters will be on your doorstep faster than you can say Quidditch._

_Finally, Listeners, we have a couple of people here with us for a new feature ‘Pals of Potter’. First we will hear from Correspondent Random."_

 

Percy didn't recognize the woman's voice as she began speaking.

 

_"Harry, I just want to tell you that Dumbledore had faith in you and so do I. I know you are out there fighting Lord Tosser and not hiding like the Death Eaters want people to think. Like Harry Potter would ever hide! Merlin's Bollocks! Go get him, Harry! You can do it!"_

_"Thank you, Random, for those encouraging words. Next, here's Rascal."_

_"Harry, mate, Give old U-No-Poo hell! I know you will, too. After all, you have been tutored in mischief by the best mischief makers of all time, and mischief runs in your blood. Happy Christmas, Harry, wherever you are."_

 

Percy felt his chest constrict at hearing George's laughing voice. The only other time he'd heard George speak in two and a half years, he was yelling at him.

 

_"Well, Listeners, that's it for now. Just remember—no using the Taboo V-word. Whatever you do, do not say You-Know-Who's name! Royal managed to escape and is on the run, but we do not want any more near misses, and we certainly do not want any more captures. Happy Christmas from those of us at Potterwatch, and we will see you in the new year. Keep the Faith and Goodnight."_

 

The wireless went quiet again. Percy turned to Aunt Gussie and asked, "Who was the first new person?" Neville looked up in interest as well.

 

"That was Nymphadora Tonks, I mean, Nymphadora Lupin. She married Remus Lupin this past year. She was the best young Auror I have seen in ages. Extremely capable. Of course, she and her new husband are in hiding now, since the current Ministry does not approve of the marriage."

 

Neville and Percy both nodded. Percy wondered if any Ministry would ever approve of the marriage, but he had liked Professor Lupin and wanted him to be happy. Percy had a sudden thought.

 

"Aunt Gussie, how did you know the password? Lee didn't give one last time, or this time either, for that matter."

 

The password for tonight was "Luna Lovegood". Fairly easy to guess. The next one will be either "1998" or "Kingsley Shacklebolt". I would think Mr Jordan would not want to make things too obvious in case any Death Eaters happened to be listening."

 

Percy nodded. That actually made a lot of sense. 

 

"Well, boys, I am going to retire for the evening. You two may return to . . . whatever you were doing." 

 

Aunt Gussie looked strangely at Percy, and he blushed as he realized he was still holding the black hair thing with bows. Neville snorted, as Percy hastily shoved the hair whatsit into his pocket. He and Neville said their goodnights to Aunt Gussie, and Apparated back to Percy's flat.

 

As soon as they arrived, Percy exclaimed, "Neville! I have an idea! Try to disarm me."

 

Neville looked at Percy curiously, shrugged, pointed his wand at Percy, and said, " _Expelliarmus!_ " Nothing happened.

 

"Yes!" Percy shouted. 

 

"What?"

 

"I had the hair thing in my pocket, so apparently you don't have to actually wear it properly for the shield charm to be effective. So you can give these to anyone without worrying about what they look like."

 

"Take the thing out of your pocket for a minute. I want to make sure I didn't mess up the spell."

 

Percy did as he was asked. Neville again pointed his wand at Percy and said, " _Expelliarmus!_!" Percy's wand flew to Neville, and he caught it easily. "Wow! It really does work!"

 

Percy grinned as he collected all the hair things and put them in the WWW bag and handed them to Neville. Neville said, "For a joke, I think I'll give Seamus the pink one with little hippogriffs." Percy and Neville both laughed.

 

"So why don't we open one of the bottles of whisky Aunt Gussie gave me for Christmas?"

 

"Good plan. I could use a drink."

 

They walked over to Percy's sofa and he began to pour drinks. "Hard to see your parents today?"

 

"It's always hard to see my parents. I know they won't ever get better, but every time I go visit, I still hope it will be different. Then it isn't." Neville downed his shot in one, and Percy poured him another.

 

Percy drank his shot, too, and said, "You're a better man than I am, Neville. You faithfully visit your hospitalized parents, and I can't even go talk to my perfectly healthy ones."

 

"You'll have a chance to make things right, Percy." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "It's Christmas Day! We need to talk about something more cheerful than our parents."

 

"Any ideas?"

 

"Actually, yes. Er . . .May I ask you about something, Percy?"

 

"Sure."

 

"How did you really meet Audrey? I mean, I know you said you met her at the Ministry, she said the same thing, but I thought there was more to it than that." Percy began to stammer and blushed. "And the fact you're blushing makes me think I'm right." Neville smirked at him.

 

Percy took a deep breath, and told Neville about Audrey's seeing him fall flat on his arse in the corridor at the Ministry. Neville laughed, and Percy did, too. He realized, looking back, it was rather funny.

 

When Neville had stopped laughing he asked, "So how did you ask her to go out with you?" 

 

"Well, Audrey asked me to have coffee with her the day we met. Then I asked her to have dinner with me, and on our third date I asked if she'd be my girlfriend." It was Percy's turn to smirk at Neville. "So, who do you fancy that you need to ask these questions?"

 

Neville blushed, but replied, "Hannah Abbott."

 

Percy didn't remember her, but he had a sudden thought. "I have just what you need!" He got up and went to his bookshelves, while Neville watched curiously. Since Percy's bookshelves were alphabetized by title, he found what he needed very quickly. He handed the book to Neville.

 

Neville took it and looked at it with interest. "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?"

 

"It's a wonderful book. Charlie gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday. He said he didn't need it anymore. Apparently, Bill had bought him a copy. I don't know how Bill found out about it. He bought the twins a copy, too, since he thought I might still need my copy."

 

"Well, I don't have to take it if you still need it."

 

"I don't still need it. I have the last three chapters memorized anyway."

 

Percy watched as Neville opened the book and looked at the list of chapters. Percy wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could name them off from memory.

 

1\. Be the Best Version of Yourself  
2\. Talking to Witches  
3\. Meeting the Witch You Fancy  
4\. Getting to Know Your Special Witch  
5\. Compliments  
6\. The First Date  
7\. From Acquaintance to Girlfriend  
8\. The First Kiss . . .  
9\. . . . and More  
10\. The Proposal   
11\. The Wedding Night   
12\. Continue to Charm Your Witch Forever

 

"Merlin. This looks really helpful. Thanks Percy." Neville was blushing. "Er, since you don't need it anymore, does that mean that you've already . . . er . . . you know?"

 

Percy stared at Neville in confusion as he continued to stammer. Then his brain started to work. "No! We haven't . . . I mean, I've never . . ." Now Percy was blushing, too. "I'll be fine. Take the book."

 

Neville nodded. "Thank you."

 

"Well, I did say I'd get you something in addition to shield socks, so . . ."

 

Neville laughed.

 

***

 

Percy stared at the framed photograph of Audrey in her dress robes, his Christmas present from Neville. This had to be the best Christmas present ever! Audrey had taken some photographs (and had others take photographs) with her Muggle camera, but the photographs had not been developed before she had to flee the country. Percy wondered if Audrey had developed the photographs and was now at her Aunt Lucy's looking at a photograph of him . . .

 

Percy shuffled through the stack of other photos Neville had given him. They were all from the Yule Ball. Neville had framed the only one where Audrey was by herself. Percy knew Neville had gone to the Yule Ball with Ginny—he'd talked to his little sister that evening. But until Neville gave Percy his Christmas present, he had not known that Neville and Ginny had shared a table with Eloise Midgen and Colin Creevey, and Audrey and The Bloody Wanker (as Percy had come to refer to Audrey's ex-fiancé in his head). 

 

Percy remembered Colin Creevey as the tiny little second year who constantly followed Harry around with a camera, but Colin had become quite a photographer. There was a picture of Neville and Ginny; one of each of them alone (Percy thought he might frame the one of Ginny—it was really good); a picture of the champions with their partners (Percy had been very surprised to see Hermione with Viktor Krum instead of Ron, but she looked lovely); a picture of the judges, which included himself; one of Neville and Ginny dancing, with Fred and Angelina dancing in the background; Ginny dancing with George and Neville dancing with Eloise Midgen; and one of Ron alone at a table, arms folded across his chest, glowering. Percy now had pictures of his younger siblings, as well as his girlfriend, and closest friend. Percy used a sticking charm to affix all of the photographs to the wall above his desk. He was very amused by photograph Ron's seeming to aim his glower at photograph Krum. 

 

Percy had been invited to attend the E.W.W.W. New Years' Eve party with Aunt Gussie and Neville, but had declined. With all of the dueling practice they had the last several days, Percy was behind on "talking" to Audrey with the VAPP. He'd caught up, tidied his flat, played with Twoey and Hermes (Hermes had since gone out to hunt, while Twoey slept on Percy's shoulder), and now had arranged the photographs Neville had given him. 

 

As Percy was looking at all of the photographs now on the wall over his desk, he noticed how much fun Neville and Ginny were having and smiled. Then he pondered all the questions Neville asked him about asking Hannah Abbott to go out with him. He hadn't seemed to have any problem asking Ginny for a date. Percy would have to remember to ask him. 

 

Percy knew Neville should be over soon. He always took Aunt Gussie to the E.W.W.W. party, but it never lasted very long. They usually rang in the New Year at 10 P.M. so they could get to bed early. After all, it was midnight somewhere. Aunt Gussie had entrusted Percy with her wireless for the evening, just in case there was an episode of "Potterwatch". She had cast some complicated communication spell on the wireless so it would locate the episodes without someone's having to constantly tune the wireless with their wand. She had tried explaining it to Percy, but even with Arithmancy having been his best subject, he couldn't follow how it worked. Aunt Gussie truly was brilliant. 

 

"Hi Perce." Percy turned to see that Neville had Apparated in. 

 

"Hi. How was the party?"

 

"Same as always, but at least it's short." Neville glanced at the wall above Percy's desk and walked over to examine the newly hung pictures. 

 

"Thank you for the pictures Neville. I didn't have any before." Neville grinned and shrugged. "Well, I guess I still have one of Penelope somewhere—I never threw it away, but I don't know where that one is." Percy glanced back at the photographs for a moment. "I meant to ask you, Neville, you asked Ginny to go on a date with you, so why the worry about Hannah?"

 

Neville blushed. "Well, I . . .Er . . .practiced with Audrey before I asked anybody."

 

"You practiced?"

 

"Well, yes. Audrey helped me decide who to ask, and then I practiced asking her. I actually asked Hermione first, but she already had a partner for the ball."

 

"I was really surprised to see Hermione there with Viktor Krum."

 

"I knew she was going with him, but I was surprised Ron didn't ask her first. Maybe he didn't get a chance. Hermione said she and Viktor had been talking in the library quite a bit, and he only waited a few days after the Ball was announced to ask."

 

"Has Ron gotten his head out of his arse yet?"

 

Neville laughed. "I don't think so. He went out with Lavender for a good part of our sixth year."

 

"Lavender Brown?! How did that happen?"

 

"I don't really know . . . but they had a spectacular row when Lavender ditched him."

 

"Hopefully Ron will cotton on soon to what everyone else has known for years." Neville chuckled. "So Audrey suggested going with Ginny? I didn't know Audrey had ever met Ginny until I saw the pictures you gave me from the Yule Ball."

 

"She didn't know Ginny. She asked me if I knew any third years, and suggested asking one because they wouldn't be able to go to the Ball unless an older student asked. So I was friends with Ginny and asked her to go as a friend."

 

Percy nodded. "So, that explains why it's different with Hannah."

 

Neville nodded. Percy gestured to the bottle of whiskey and glasses he had set out earlier, and Neville nodded again. Percy poured and they both sat down on the sofa with their drinks.

 

"So have you had a chance to read the book?"

 

"Yes. I think it will be very helpful."

 

"It was for me, especially with Penelope. First girlfriends are always more difficult. I had a much easier time asking Audrey to go out with me than I did Penelope." Percy became thoughtful for a moment. "So if Hannah will be your first girlfriend, does that mean you haven't kissed a girl yet?" Percy knew he was fishing, but didn't think Neville would mind.

 

Neville blushed, and Percy knew he had guessed correctly. Even if he followed the rules, he was a Weasley, after all. 

 

Neville stammered a bit, "Are you going to hit me if I admit to kissing your little sister?"

 

Percy laughed. "No, that's more of a Charlie or Ron type of activity. They're the over-protective ones of us. So, Yule Ball, then?"

 

"Yes. Ginny and I had a lovely evening, and when we walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny pulled me off to one side and suggested we get our first kisses out of the way with a good friend, so when we had the opportunity with someone who was more than a friend, we wouldn't be nervous."

 

Percy laughed again. "That sounds like Ginny. Merlin, she could have been a Slytherin."

 

"That's exactly what Audrey said!"

 

Percy laughed, but looked wistful, "Great minds think alike, I guess."

 

"I'm sorry, Percy. I won't keep bringing up Audrey if it's painful for you."

 

"No, I like to talk about Audrey. It reminds me she's real and not just a lovely dream. So . . . Ginny. Anyone else?"

 

Neville blushed again. "Well, last term, Luna had the same idea as Ginny. Ginny might have suggested it to her, I don't know. Luna and I snogged a few times. As a Ravenclaw she was very intent on learning all she could so she'd be ready "when the time came." I don't really know what that meant, but she said we had to stop snogging because I fancied Hannah and that wouldn't be right."

 

"So you told Luna about fancying Hannah?"

 

"No. Luna told me I fancied Hannah. She was right, but I hadn't known it yet."

 

Percy nodded. "Girls always seem to know these things before we do. Ginny was the first to know I was going out with Penelope. Of course, she walked in on us snogging, so that might have given her a clue."

 

Neville laughed.

 

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Ginny kissed Luna?"

 

"Percy! I don't need the image in my head of the two girls I've kissed kissing each other! Bloody Hell!"

 

Percy laughed. "I think they were five, so get your mind out of the cellar." Percy rolled his eyes. "Luna came over to the Burrow to play with Ginny, and Ginny, of course, wanted to play 'wedding' which was her favorite game. Ginny was the bride, Luna was the groom—Harry Potter, who else?—Fred and George were the bridesmaids, Ron was the best man, and I was the Ministry official who performed the ceremony. When I said, 'You may now kiss the bride' Luna and Ginny actually kissed, rather than pretending like we all did when any of us had to play the groom. Ron had a fit about how disgusting that was, Fred and George were laughing, I was amused at the cuteness of my little sister, Mum thought it was sweet—she came in to see why Ron was making so much noise. Mum actually has a picture of Fred and George on either side of Luna kissing her on the cheek. She has quite a few pictures of that day, because Ginny elected Mum as the wedding photographer." 

"It sounds like all of you had fun together as children."

 

Percy looked thoughtful. "We did sometimes. We always had fun playing Quidditch together, but I preferred reading to being outside. All of us adored Ginny and would pretty much do whatever she wanted, except let her play Quidditch until Mum said she was old enough."

 

Neville began to say something, but Percy stopped him.

 

"Yes, we all know Ginny was picking the lock on the broom shed and flying by herself. Fred and George taught her to pick locks, and I saw her sneaking around, but never told on her. I usually just told on Fred and George because they were always pranking me."

 

The wireless began to make strange noises and Neville tapped it with his wand and said "Kingsley Shacklebolt". Nothing happened so he tapped it again and said "1998". The wireless crackled into life.

 

_"Welcome to a special New Year's Eve edition of Potterwatch. We have some breaking news! I'm sure the Death Eaters do not want us to know this news as nothing has been mentioned in The Prophet over the past couple of days, but we have a number of Potterwatch correspondents keeping their eyes and ears open to bring you the truth! Death Eaters at the Ministry received a letter from Xenophilius Lovegood stating that he was holding Harry Potter at his home and would keep him there until Death Eaters could come to arrest him."_

 

"NO!" Neville shrieked. Percy gripped his shoulder bracingly.

 

_"When the Death Eaters arrived, Mr Lovegood informed them that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were upstairs, and then the house exploded, covering Mr Lovegood and the Ministry Death Eaters in rubble. In the midst of the explosion, the Death Eaters saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger fall through the ceiling and Apparate in mid-air. There was no evidence of any involvement by Ron Weasley, who is, as far as we here at Potterwatch are aware, still at home recovering from a nasty bout of spattergroit. Correspondent Royal, do you have any information to add?"_

 

Percy breathed a sigh of relief that Ron was safe at home. He shook his head that the state of the Wizarding world made being sick in bed with a potentially fatal illness qualify as 'safe'.

 

_"Yes, River. Xenophilius Lovegood was taken into custody by the Death Eaters, but has no memory of Harry Potter or anyone else being in his home and no memory of having contacted the Ministry. Apparently, the explosion—whatever the cause, it is still unknown—must have caused Xenophilius' memory loss. He is currently being held at The Ministry under suspicion for giving false information to the authorities."_

_"I would say 'poor bloke' except he tried to hand Harry over to You-Know-Who."_

_"I would hypothesize that Xenophilius detained Harry in order to use him as a bargaining chip to rescue his daughter from captivity. It is still unknown where the Death Eaters are holding Luna Lovegood, whom they kidnapped from the Hogwarts Express a couple of weeks ago. We do not know why Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were at the Lovegood home."_

_"Well, they were friends with Luna. Maybe they didn't know she had been kidnapped and went for a visit?"_

_"I find it unlikely that the two most wanted people in the country would just pop in for a chat at a friend's house."_

_"True, that. But even though we do not have details of this event, we do know Luna Lovegood is still being held at an unknown location; Xenophilius Lovegood is being detained at the Ministry; the Lovegood home is in ruins, as is the office of 'The Quibbler'; and most importantly, we have confirmation that Hermione Granger is travelling with Harry Potter. With the cleverest witch of her age helping him, Harry will be even more likely to defeat The Dark Tosser."_

_"Well said, River. I will let our listeners in on a secret. The last time I saw Dumbledore, he said to me, 'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.' I couldn't agree more, Albus, I couldn't agree more."_

_"Thank you, Royal, for sharing those inspirational words from a fallen hero. I wholeheartedly agree! I would only add what I have learned from the events at the Lovegood home. Death Eaters can never be trusted. If the Death Eaters promise the return of your loved ones, do not make deals with them. Do not give them information about Harry. Remember what happened to Xenophilius, and help Harry Potter, not You-Know-Who._

_And now, Listeners, I bring you another segment from Pals of Potter with correspondent Re'em."_

 

Percy snorted. He was certain he knew who was about to speak. Neville just looked at him in confusion.

 

_"Re'em, you're up."_

_"Wha? Oh, Re'em! Tha's me. Righ'. 'Arry? 'Arry, if yer listenin' I jus' want yer to know tha' I support yer all the way! Yer've been in so many scrapes, and yer've got through 'em before. Yer'll get through this time, too. Yer jus' like yer parents 'Arry with Lily's loyalty and James' courage. They'd be right proud of yer, 'Arry and so'm I. Dumbledore'd be proud, too. Great man, Dumbledore. Great man."_

 

Percy heard an audible sniff, as River began speaking again.

 

_"Thank you, Re'em. And now to all of our Potterwatch listeners, may 1998 be the year Harry Potter defeats Old Moldy-shorts once and for all! Let us toast the year in which the Wizarding world will be returned to normal by the Man-Who-Lived."_

 

Percy poured two more shots and gave one to Neville.

 

Neville lifted his glass and said, "To Harry!"

 

Percy replied, "To Harry!" And they both downed their shots.

 

_"And speaking of 1998, here it comes! Ten! Nine! Eight! . . ."_

 

Percy and Neville joined Lee, Kingsley, and Hagrid in the countdown.

 

 _"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year, Listeners!"_

 

Percy and Neville joined the chorus of "Happy New Year" and sang along as Lee started "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind . . ."

 

Percy heard noise outside, and when he looked out his window, there were fireworks. He gestured for Neville to come, too, and together they watched a sparkly lion eating a snake, a red dragon chasing a white faced man, a phoenix rising from the ashes and crushing a skull beneath its foot, and Catherine wheels galore chasing everything.

 

Neville turned to Percy and asked, "Fred and George?"

 

Percy nodded. "Fred and George."

 

As the Potterwatch participants continued singing on the wireless and the fireworks were still popping outside the window, Neville asked Percy, "Why did you laugh that Hagrid was called Re'em?"

 

"Re'em are extremely rare giant oxen with golden hides. Re'em blood gives the drinker immense strength, according to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I just thought it was a highly appropriate moniker for Hagrid."

 

"Oh. Happy New Year, Percy."

 

"Happy New Year, Neville."

 

“Happy New Year, Audrey,” Percy whispered.

 

“Happy New Year, Cous,” Neville echoed.

 

The singing on the wireless stopped and together Lee, Hagrid, and Kingsley said, "Happy New Year, Potterwatch Listeners! Happy New Year, Harry and Hermione, wherever you are!" Then the wireless faded into silence. Neville and Percy remained at the window, not speaking, just watching Fred and George's fireworks display.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Audrey survived her parents' visit—barely. She was very relieved when they left. She thought Nanny and Uncle Ed were relieved, too, although they were too kind to say anything. 

 

Audrey was exhausted. She left Sally B.'s at six in the morning after having talked all night, thrilled to have a new friend. She Apparated directly to her bedroom from Sally B.'s, and fell into bed for an entire two hours, until her mother woke her up. With the help of a six-pack of Diet Mountain Dew, Audrey made it through the busy sightseeing day her parents wanted, and then church the next morning and taking her parents to the airport. She didn't have a chance to tell Nanny and Uncle Ed about Sally B. until after her parents had left, and she had taken a long nap.

 

"So tell us what you've been dying to tell us," Nanny said to Audrey over dinner the evening her parents left.

 

Audrey giggled, "Sally B. is a Pureblood witch. She's attending UAH to live as a Muggle, so she can get experience. She wants to be a Muggle Studies professor. Sally B.'s family actually has their lineage traced back to the early middle ages. Her real name, you will love this, is Salieri Brunhilda."

 

"Well good night!" Uncle Ed exclaimed. "No wonder the poor kid goes by Sally B."

 

Audrey laughed. "I know. Her father is a direct descendent of the composer Salieri, who was a Wizard—that was where all the tension with Mozart, who was a Muggle, came from. Shortly after that was when the Muggle Secrecy Act was first passed, before that it wasn't an issue—and her mother is a descendent of the warrior Brunhilda. Was she a Visigoth? I forget . . . Anyway, her family have been Purebloods forever and think she's nutters for wanting to teach Muggle Studies, but they aren't Voldemort supporters, just snobs. Sally B. said her parents stopped seeing some of their oldest friends when one commented on Voldemort's having the right idea." Audrey shuddered.

 

"Good for them!" Nanny enthused.

 

"Yes. And she has a ton of siblings. One older brother and eight younger brothers and sisters. So far, Sally B. says. She doesn't go home very often since her parents don’t want her 'corrupting the children' with her 'Muggle nonsense.'"

 

Uncle Ed snorted. "Sounds familiar, huh? Well, she's always welcome here if she needs somewhere to spend the holidays."

 

Audrey jumped up and hugged Uncle Ed. "Thank you! She said she's spending Christmas week with her family, but will be back in her flat . . . apartment, I guess here, before New Year's. We're going to go see the fairy lights in Redstone Alley on the twenty-third before she goes home for the holiday."

 

"That will be lovely for both of you, dear! I'm so glad you found each other!" Nanny said.

 

"Me, too. It's brilliant to have someone my own age to talk to."

 

***

 

Audrey came home from having a wonderful time seeing the fairy lights with Sally B. She knew she should visit Redstone Alley more often since she had only been with Nanny twice, since returning to the States. Nanny went for potions ingredients every couple of months, but usually shopped in Muggle stores, since most of her and Uncle Ed's local friends were Muggles. 

 

Audrey had many knit items ready for her friends. She sent Sara a hat, glove and scarf set in purple, her favorite color. She'd mailed the gift in the Muggle way before her exams to make sure it would arrive in time for Christmas. She made Percy a hat, scarf, and mittens in Gryffindor colors and a sweater out of yarn the same blue as his eyes. She also made him an afghan of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors mixed together. Those boxes were wrapped and under Nanny and Uncle Ed's Christmas tree. Even though they couldn't be delivered yet, Audrey liked seeing them there. She thought Percy would like seeing the Christmas wrapping paper when she could eventually give him his presents. 

 

Audrey had a vast supply of pot holders and scarves in various colors and stitches that she made to practice as she was learning to knit. She took her supply in a large bag and allowed the "Lunch Bunch" and the restaurant's staff to choose what they would like. She did the same thing for Sally B. Sally B. bought Audrey's lunch when they went to Redstone Alley since they hadn't been friends long enough to really think about gifts. 

 

Audrey thought of knitting as productive fidgeting. She kept her hands busy so she wouldn’t chew her nails or wring her hands worrying about Percy. So far so good. And she'd become a proficient knitter in a very short time. Sara kept her posted on all the information she had, and Percy had neither been arrested and listed in _The Daily Prophet_ nor listed as a casualty on Potterwatch, so that was something. She didn’t have much to hang on to, so had to do what she could.

 

***

 

Christmas Eve was a very relaxed day for Audrey, Nanny, and Uncle Ed. They slept in, lingered together over breakfast, and watched movies. Nanny had made stuffed shells, an Italian dish, their traditional Christmas Eve dinner, the previous day so they would be ready for after the first church service that evening. 

 

Throughout the day, Nanny kept going to the window and looking out, finally shrieking, "The mail's here!" and running outside.

 

When Nanny came back in, she dropped the mail on the kitchen counter and sighed. "Nothing from Gussie."

 

"Doesn't she usually send owls?" Audrey asked.

 

"Yes, and there's usually an owl late at night on the 23rd so we have our Christmas Crackers for Christmas Eve. You just can't find Christmas Crackers here, Wizard or Muggle, at least not decent ones."

 

"Maybe the owl's slow and will be here tonight," Uncle Ed suggested giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Nanny smiled, "Maybe."

 

They went to the five o'clock church service where the choir sang, then came home for a wonderful meal of stuffed shells. Audrey knew it was a strange tradition, but she loved it. Then they drove around various Muggle neighborhoods looking at the Christmas lights and went to the eleven o'clock service where Uncle Ed sang "O Holy Night" as a solo. Audrey loved to hear Uncle Ed's deep booming voice filling the sanctuary. The music seemed to fill her heart and brought her inexplicable comfort.

 

***

 

Christmas Day was even more relaxed than Christmas Eve. Audrey gave Nanny and Uncle Ed the sweaters she had made them. Nanny's was black with flowers of every color of the rainbow, all with yellow centers to have a bit of Hufflepuff flair. Uncle Ed's was all green with several different stitches so it had an interesting pattern. 

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed gave Audrey a gold bracelet with a variety of different shapes and sizes of heart charms that had belonged to Granny. They had put pictures in the heart locket—one of the two of them, and one of Percy. Audrey adored it. They also gave her a variety of gift cards for movies and restaurants so she could go out and "do Muggle things" with Sally B. 

 

They spent the day together eating, sharing funny stories, watching movies, and playing silly board games like they had when Audrey was little. The best sort of day in Audrey's opinion. Almost perfect. The only thing that would have made it better was if Percy could have been there with her. She wondered if the war with Voldemort would be over and if Percy would be with her and Nanny and Uncle Ed the next Christmas. With that pleasant thought, Audrey fell asleep.

 

***

 

Sally B. survived an entire four days and nights with her family before she came back to her own apartment a few days early, so she and Audrey spent several fun, study-free days together using the gift cards from Nanny and Uncle Ed. Sally B. had been invited to a New Year's Eve party, and without getting Audrey's permission first, wrangled an invitation for her, too, but before the party, they gathered with Nanny and Uncle Ed to watch the New Year's celebrations in England at six in the evening their time. 

 

"Lucy and I usually ring in the New Year early so we can go to bed. It's midnight somewhere, after all, but this has to be a record." 

 

Sally B. laughed.

 

"I just want to celebrate at the same time Percy is celebrating," Audrey huffed.

 

"We know, love," Nanny comforted. 

 

"I'll pour the champagne, so we can be ready."

 

They turned on the TV and watched the newscasters' footage of the Tower Bridge, Big Ben, and the crowds at Piccadilly Circus, but they really weren't saying anything of import, until the countdown began. 

 

Uncle Ed, Nanny, Sally B., and Audrey all joined in, "TEN! NINE! . . . THREE! TWO! ONE! Happy New Year!" They cheered together, tinked their champagne flutes, and took sips, watching the T.V. as fireworks exploded above Big Ben. A sparkly lion ate a snake, and a red dragon chased a white faced man, a phoenix rose from the ashes and crushed a skull beneath its foot . . . 

 

"Those are some phenomenal fireworks!" said Uncle Ed. 

 

"I've never seen fireworks that great!" Sally B. gushed. "Are they always that good in England?"

 

"Those have to be Fred and George's!" Audrey almost spilled her champagne in her excitement. 

 

"Those are Percy's brothers who have the shop?" Sally B. asked. Audrey nodded, her eyes still glued to the T.V. "They must be really talented. Are they single?"

 

Everyone laughed, as Audrey answered, "As far as I know Fred and George are single."

 

"Well, that was a good show," Nanny said. "Happy New Year, England!"

 

"Happy New Year, Percy," Audrey whispered. "Please stay safe."

 

"Happy New Year, Gussie," Nanny said quietly.

 

"Happy New Year, Cous," A tear slipped down Audrey's cheek.

 

"None of that. This is a celebration! Think about the fireworks. If Fred and George managed that, you know they're doing well. Have some more champagne," Uncle Ed refilled Audrey's glass and then offered some to Sally B. 

 

Nanny said, "I think I hear the mail. I'll just run and check it."

 

"I don't know them, but Fred and George wouldn't be bothering with things like fireworks if something had happened to anyone in their family recently, would they?" Sally B. asked.

 

"I don't think so," Audrey said.

 

Nanny yelled from halfway down the driveway, "There's a letter from Gussie!" She came running into the room, breathless and beaming.

 

"Well, open it!" Uncle Ed said. 

 

Nanny opened the envelope, and read aloud.

> Dear Lucy,
> 
>  
> 
> I debated whether sending correspondence through the Muggle post would be safe, but decided we could risk it, at least this once. I have charmed the letter so only you can read it, too. I couldn't let you miss your Christmas Crackers, after all. 

"She sent the crackers?" Audrey asked. "Where are they?"

 

Nanny looked into the envelope and answered, "They're still in the envelope. Gussie shrunk them. Now hush and let me read."

> Fred and George Weasley assured me shrinking the crackers would not harm them. Actually, I'm not sure I would trust the crackers at all. Open them with caution, especially the ones for Audrey. There's something going on there . . . Fred said he made a cracker just for Audrey, and George rolled his eyes and muttered, and then told me to ignore Fred and take a different cracker for Audrey, so I included both. They wouldn't tell me what was behind the muttering, not that I expected them to. I do not usually patronize Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but as Fred and George are both members of the Order of the Phoenix, I can Apparate directly into their back room, and they have a connection at the Muggle post office who is a squib, so I was able to Apparate there and get the package mailed without being seen, which is a very good thing in the present climate. I do not mean to criticize Fred and George—their defense products are excellent, and they are both competent business owners and Order members. I just don't fancy their more frivolous merchandise. I told them to omit the jokes from the crackers, because I was certain they would not be appropriate. I also warned them one of the crackers was for Ed and to behave accordingly, but whether they will listen or not is anybody's guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, enough about the crackers—they are what they are. In more important news, I have continued to watch over Susan and P.G. and have kept protective spells on their home and places of business. So far, I have not encountered any trouble or even seen anyone watching them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dirk Cresswell, you remember Dirk, I'm sure, had appeared for his "hearing" before the Muggle Registration Commission and was released. Later, he was sent to Azkaban for faking his family tree, but thankfully, he escaped. Auror Dawlish was sent to escort him, and Dawlish is a bumbling idiot. I should know—I voted not to let him into the Aurors, but I was in the minority. Now I'm rather glad he's there, since he's completely incompetent, and that's working for our side. 
> 
>  
> 
> In other Ministry news, that horrid Dolores Umbridge stole Alastor's magical eye, from his dead body apparently, and had placed it in the door of her office to spy on Ministry employees. If I ever get my hands on her . . . We'll just say she should hope I don't.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter is listed as the Ministry's "Undesirable # 1" and there are signs everywhere offering a 10,000 galleon reward for information leading to his capture. Audrey is "Undesirable # 17", but she probably already knows that from her friend Sara. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have been entertaining Percy Weasley for dinner two evenings each week, and he is a very fine young man and obviously besotted with Audrey. He and Neville are on their way to becoming friends, I think, and I am quite glad of that. I have been teaching Percy some dueling techniques in case he should need them. He is doing his best to fit in and not ruffle any Death Eater feathers at the Ministry. I was horrified to learn that he has to flush himself into work each day as part of the Ministry's new "security". He has seen his father in the corridors several times, but of, course, cannot speak to him now, although I know he wants to. Percy and I listen to "Potterwatch" whenever it is on the wireless, and get the actual news that way. So far Dirk Cresswell is the only person you know who has been in the news—"The Daily Prophet" or "Potterwatch". I wish I could keep you posted, but that really isn't possible on a regular basis. I will say I think this war has an end in sight. I know Albus gave Harry Potter some sort of task which will help bring down Voldemort. Neville has the utmost faith in Harry, and I trust Neville's judgment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately, I have had very little contact with Neville with Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts. All mail is watched, and we had not had an opportunity to work out a code before he boarded the Hogwarts' Express. He is a resourceful young man and has grown to have his father's gifts, which I trust will keep him safe. I would have liked to telephone you with news, but when Neville called to inform you of Audrey's arrival, he used the last of the money on the telephone card as well as my remaining Muggle coins. I have not yet had the opportunity to obtain more, and owls are strictly monitored, especially international owls. This one letter will have to suffice. I am comforted knowing you and Ed and Audrey are safe. I assure you Neville, Percy, and I can look after ourselves. Percy especially has reason to be careful and keep himself safe for when this is over.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not know how long Muggle post takes, but the crackers are probably late. I hope you enjoy them. Knowing Fred and George, they will at least be amusing if not entirely safe or appropriate. Happy Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> All My Love,
> 
>  
> 
> Gussie

"These must be really good crackers!" Sally B. exclaimed. "What do they have in them?"

 

"These aren't the kind of crackers you eat," Audrey explained.

 

Sally B. still looked confused. Uncle Ed added, "Christmas Crackers are a special container for gifts. It's a British thing, I think, or at least not an American one. They make a popping noise like firecrackers when you open them. The Muggle ones usually have a paper party hat, a trinket sort of gift, and some jokes written on slips of paper. The Wizarding ones are rather more exciting," Uncle Ed chuckled.

 

"Let's open them!" Audrey enthused. "I can open the one from Fred and Sally B. can have the one George sent."

 

"I don't have to have one," Sally B. argued. "He sent that in case you didn't like the one from Fred."

 

"Don't be silly! Whatever Fred sent for me will be fine. He was probably just taking the mickey. Nanny, open yours first. You were the most excited for the crackers to get here." 

 

Nanny slid the crackers out of the envelope onto the coffee table and enlarged them with her wand. "I am rather like a small child when it comes to excitement over Christmas crackers," she giggled.

 

Nanny pulled her cracker, and it not only popped but also emitted a ball of light that burst into a cascade of flowers. "How lovely!" She pulled out three small gifts which instantly expanded to their correct size—an assortment of fine dark chocolates, a bottle of elderflower wine, and a pale blue silk scarf. "I guess this is supposed to be the hat," Nanny said, wrapping the scarf around her head. "So pretty!" She smiled.

 

"Sally B., you go next, honey," Nanny said. 

 

Sally B. looked at the cracker uncertainly, but pulled the ends like she had seen Nanny do. Gold stars showered from it as it popped. It contained the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Deluxe Skiving Snackbox Assortment, All-Inclusive Sample Set for WonderWitch Products, and Canary Cremes. 

 

"Oh, what are these?!" Sally B. enthused, stuffing a Canary Crème into her mouth before Audrey could stop her.

 

With a puff of yellow smoke, Sally B. turned into a giant canary. She blinked, looked down her beak at her body, squawked, looked at Audrey and made a squeaky noise as if in question.

 

In between laughing, Audrey said, "They're Canary Cremes. You eat one and turn into a canary for a short time. Don't worry. It wears off." Audrey popped a crème into her own mouth and joined Sally B. in being a canary. 

 

Nanny took a picture of the two canaries sitting side by side on the sofa. After another minute, Sally B. and Audrey both turned back into themselves.

"That was weird!" Sally B. laughed. 

 

"Most of what Fred and George make is weird. The WonderWitch stuff is really nice, though. I'd be wary of the Skiving Snackbox. Those will give you a fever, make you throw up, it's a way to get out of class and have a valid excuse."

 

"You can show me what's what later, then."

 

"Open yours Audrey," Uncle Ed said. 

 

"Why don't you . . ."

 

"Ladies first."

 

Audrey took her cracker and pulled it. It didn't make a sound but red hearts flew out of it and circled around her, flapping like butterflies. She was delighted watching the flying hearts until they dissipated. The three presents which had fallen onto her lap grew to normal size as the hearts vanished. She had a red flannel nightshirt, a box of chocolates, and a book with a plain cover. 

 

"This looks like the perfect evening curled up on the couch!" Audrey exclaimed.

 

"I wonder why George didn't want to give it to you?" Nanny wondered.

 

"Is his family really traditional, and he thought giving a girl a nightgown wasn't appropriate?" Uncle Ed suggested.

 

"That's possible I guess. It's just strange Fred and George wouldn't agree on it." 

 

"Well, whatever. They're nice gifts. Open yours, Uncle Ed."

 

Uncle Ed did, and multi-colored spirals whizzed from his popped cracker, which contained novelty shot glasses shaped like the heads of famous wizards, a bag of Audrey's favorite type of crisps, and a bottle of Firewhisky.

"Oh, I'm going to try this!" Uncle Ed exclaimed. "Anybody else?" 

 

"I think Sally B. and I need to get ready for the party," Audrey said. 

 

"Have a good time!" Nanny added.

 

***

 

When Audrey and Sally B. arrived in Audrey's room, Audrey shut the door and used her wand to cast a silencing charm. 

 

"What—" Sally B. started.

 

"There's no way Fred would give me such innocuous gifts, especially if George were against the plan. There has to be something more to these," Audrey hypothesized as she put the gifts on the bed.

 

Audrey waved her wand over the gifts. "Revelio!"

 

Fred's voice emanated from the parts of the cracker and said teasingly, "Not unless you say the password, Audrey."

 

"He has a sexy voice," said Sally B. 

 

Audrey laughed. "Not as sexy as Percy's."

 

"How are you going to figure out the password?"

 

"Well, I know Fred and George—we were in the same year at school—so I'll guess things I've heard them say." Audrey waved her wand over the presents, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

 

"Not even close," Fred-in-the-cracker answered.

 

Sally B. stood by quietly as Audrey thought for a moment. "Gryffindor Quidditch Beaters!"

 

"No," responded Fred-in-the-cracker.

 

"It has to be something I've heard them say, rather than a place or something they did. Hmmm . . ." Audrey thought again, waved her wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

 

"I knew you'd get it!" As Fred's voice died away, her red flannel nightshirt transformed into a filmy, lacy black nightie that was very short and came with matching knickers with bows that tied on the sides. The chocolates were still chocolates but the box now proclaimed, "You'll have to eat one to see what happens!" The plain-covered book began to have waves and swirls on the cover, like an out-of-focus photograph coming into focus. When it focused, it was a picture of a naked Percy with the title, "Pleasing Your Prefect." Audrey shrieked and grabbed the book off the bed, clutching it to her chest, as Sally B. dissolved into giggles. 

 

"How'd they get a picture of Percy naked if he isn't talking to his brothers?" Sally B. choked out through her laughter.

 

Audrey peeked at the cover. She hadn't seen Percy naked yet, so she made herself concentrate on his face. He looked much younger in the picture. "I think they must have had it from when he was younger," Audrey answered. 

 

"Well at least now you know why Fred and George were in disagreement, but how did Fred know you're going out with Percy?"

 

"I don't know. I'm going to have to think about that," Audrey answered. She looked at the clock and said, "We really do need to get ready for the party. We can solve the 'mystery' later."

 

***

 

Audrey and Sally B. had fun at the party. Audrey hadn't been very keen on attending at first, but it was a good chance to be around other people and not think about Percy for a few hours. Especially since she was now trying not to think of Percy _naked_.

She slept later than she ever had on New Year's Day, but woke up in time for lunch. She filled Nanny and Uncle Ed in on the party, at least the parts she could tell them, and then was actually contemplating a nap when the phone rang. 

 

Audrey answered to a cheerful, "Hi Audrey!"

 

"Sara! Happy New Year!"

 

"Same to you! I just got back to Switzerland from England, and I had to tell you—I got to hear three Episodes of Potterwatch!"

 

"I'll put you on speaker phone so you can tell Nanny and Uncle Ed, too." Audrey did, calling Nanny and Uncle Ed to come to the phone.

 

"First of all, Lee is great as a radio broadcaster, which shouldn't surprise anyone. In the first broadcast, he said Luna Lovegood was kidnapped by Death Eaters off the Hogwarts Express!"

 

"Oh my goodness! Luna's that sweet, rather strange girl in Ginny's year. She's a friend of Neville's. She came by the greenhouses a few times when Neville and I were working on our plants together. Poor thing!" Audrey thought she might cry.

 

"I know. It's awful. And I think it was likely Neville and Ginny who tried to stop the Death Eaters. Lee didn't give names, but he said her friends who tried to help were true Gryffindors, and it wasn't their fault, there was nothing they could have done. I don't think poor Luna really has friends other than Ginny and Neville, does she?"

 

"I don't really know her that well, but Ginny and Neville would certainly help her. How do you know so much about . . ."

 

"When I was Head Girl, I made it a point to at least meet every student, even the Slytherins, although they were more troublesome than the rest."

 

That's right! I'd forgotten you did that! Do they know what's happened to Luna?"

 

"Unfortunately no. They think she was kidnapped to get her father to stop using _The Quibbler_ to support Harry Potter."

 

Audrey did start to cry when she heard that. Nanny and Uncle Ed both put their arms around her. 

 

"This gets even more interesting. The other really huge news came on New Year's Eve. Nobody knows why, but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger went to the Lovegood home, and Mr Lovegood tried to turn them over to the Death Eaters."

 

"No!"

 

"Lee said it was because he wanted to use Harry as a bargaining chip to get Luna back, but it didn't work. Harry and Hermione escaped, and now Mr Lovegood is being detained at the Ministry. Lee told everyone that what we should learn from this fiasco is to help Harry Potter and not the Death Eaters."

 

"I would think that'd be pretty obvious," Audrey said.

 

"People will do anything to save their children," Uncle Ed added sadly.

 

"The good news from this mess," Sara continued, "is that we know Hermione is with Harry which should certainly help with defeating You-Know-Who."

 

"How old are these children?" Nanny asked.

 

"Seventeen," Audrey answered.

 

"Poor little kid," Nanny tutted, "Seventeen and needing to save the world."

 

"I was fighting in a war to save the world at 17," said Uncle Ed.

 

"You had a battalion fighting with you, though! And a country behind you! This is a civil war, and those poor children are all alone . . ." Nanny choked back a sob and Audrey hugged her. 

 

"There's more news," Sara continued. "Lee said in the second broadcast that You-Know-Who's name has been made taboo. If anybody uses it, all of the protective charms around their location break, and the Death Eaters show up. One of the people helping Lee almost got caught. His name is Royal, but I don't know who he really is, but he got away, thankfully. Lee was really funny coming up with names that you _could_ call You-Know-Who. My personal favorite is Moldy-shorts."

 

Audrey, Nanny, and Uncle Ed all laughed at that, and Uncle Ed chuckled repeating "Moldy-shorts" under his breath.

 

"They also had other people talk and give encouraging comments to Harry. Lee called the segment 'Pals of Potter'. A woman spoke . . . I didn't recognize her voice but she sure believes in Harry. Everybody has code names. Hers was 'Random'. Then 'Rascal' spoke and that's either Fred or George, I can't tell them apart just by voice. He was very funny and encouraging, too."

 

"I wish I could hear it, but at least second hand information is much better than sixth!"

 

"I wish you could hear it, too. In last night's broadcast, Hagrid was on, and he was so funny! He forgot what his code name was, and Lee had to cue him.

 

"What--?"

 

"Re'em," Sara giggled.

 

Audrey chuckled. "What a perfect name for Hagrid!" 

 

"That's all the new information."

 

"That's a lot," Nanny said.

 

"We watched the New Year's celebrations in England on the telly, and I'm sure the fireworks were Fred and George's."

 

"I saw those, too! They were pretty far away, but we could still see them from my parents' house."

 

"I'm glad you were able to go visit your parents. Did your brother make it home, too?"

 

"Yes, we all got to be there. I was glad, too. Did all of you have a happy Christmas? Or as happy as it can be given the situation?"

 

"Yes, we did!"

 

"Audrey," Nanny said. "Why don't you switch to the phone in your room and tell Sara about your new friend."

 

"OK."

 

"Bye Mr and Mrs Pevensie!" Sara called.

 

"How many times do we have to tell you, Sara, that it's Lucy and Ed?" Uncle Ed shook his head. 

 

"I'll just go upstairs to the other phone." Audrey handed off the received to Nanny.

 

When she arrived in her room, she put up a silencing charm, and then picked up the other extension. "Thanks, Nanny. I've got it."

 

"OK, dear. Bye Sara."

 

Audrey waited until she heard the click, then whispered to Sara, "I have a new friend I'll tell you about, but first I need to tell you about my Christmas cracker from Fred." Audrey told Sara the entire story.

 

"How did Fred even _know_?

 

"I told you about when Percy and I went to get your birthday present. All I can think is that when Percy saw Fred and Apparated, that Fred had seen him, too. I wouldn't tell Lee who I was going out with, so maybe Fred put it together. That would explain why George didn't agree, because Percy had only seen Fred and not George, so maybe George couldn't believe it was possible?"

 

"That makes sense, but how did Fred get a naked picture of Percy?"

 

"I think it has to be at least a few years old, since he looks younger, but it's driving me barmy! All I can think is that Percy must look even better now!" Audrey groaned.

 

Sara giggled. "So how much time have you been spending staring at the picture of Percy naked?"

 

"More time than I want to admit," Audrey groaned again. 

 

Sara laughed loudly. "And I thought it was men who only thought about one thing!"

 

"I stare at the pictures I took of Percy with his clothes _on_ , too!" Audrey retorted defensively. "Do you think Fred realized this would make me insane?"

 

"Definitely. So get your mind off of Percy, naked or otherwise, and tell me about your new friend."

 

Audrey told Sara all about Sally B. and when she hung up the phone she stared at Percy's pictures some more.


	13. Heading for the Last Roundup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a section that is medically graphic for healing the after-effects of the Carrows' violence.

Audrey sighed. She'd been back to classes for three days, and she was already missing the holidays. She and Sally B. had such fun using the gift cards Nanny and Uncle Ed had given her, and it had distracted her from missing Percy. Now she was already overloaded with homework, which probably served her right since it was her last semester and she was taking more classes than she should, but these weren't as interesting as last semester's classes. Most were required courses she had procrastinated in taking, so she was now stuck if she wanted to get a degree. Today Audrey didn't care if she got her degree or not. If Voldemort were stopped, she would drop everything and go back to England, degree or no. 

 

Audrey sighed again. She knew she was in a bad mood because she had a group project for one of her classes, which she dreaded. It was so much more difficult to not talk about herself if she were forced to work closely with other people. And Sally B. wasn't in the class with her, so Audrey didn't have her to run interference. They were going to be assigned to their groups at the next class. Audrey could only hope her group consisted of people who wanted to focus on their work and not discuss their personal lives.

 

When she arrived home, Nanny and Uncle Ed weren't there, so Audrey went to her room and dropped off her things. She saw the box of chocolates from Fred and decided to try one. Fred and George didn't make anything all that dangerous after all. Audrey opened the box and put a chocolate into her mouth. Audrey gasped. The chocolate was the best she'd ever tasted. She savored her first one, and then ate a few more. The chocolates were so good they were wiping away her bad day. 

 

Audrey suddenly remembered who had given her the chocolates, stopped eating, and looked in the mirror. She hadn't turned into an animal and her skin was the color it was supposed to be. She wasn't growing fur. Audrey examined her teeth, but they looked normal, too. Maybe the message that had appeared on top of the box was a red herring? Audrey shrugged to herself and began her homework. 

 

***

 

Audrey's alarm buzzed snapping her out of her dream, and she screamed in frustration. Not a minute later, Audrey's door burst open and Nanny bustled in, bathrobe half on, half flying behind her. 

 

"Audrey? Audrey, what's wrong, love?" Nanny asked in alarm. Nanny turned off Audrey's alarm clock, sat down on the bed, and pulled Audrey into her arms. "Did you have a bad dream, dear?" 

 

Audrey, with her face in her hands, just nodded. She was going to have to find a way to get back at Fred.

 

***

 

After an entire day of being on edge, Audrey decided to confide in Sally B. 

 

"So these chocolates give you extremely vivid and realistic sex dreams? Can I have one?"

 

"If you want, but all it's done is make me nutters all day."

 

"Maybe your alarm interrupted things? You could have some chocolate again today since you don't need to set an alarm for tomorrow."

 

"I guess that might work. Worth a try at least." Audrey retrieved the box of chocolates, offering it to Sally B. who took a couple, then Audrey popped a couple into her own mouth. 

 

"I'll let you know what happens with me, too. It'll be like an experiment!" Sally B. sounded excited. 

 

"Great," Audrey muttered.

 

*** 

 

The next morning, Audrey woke up on her own before finishing her dream, and was extremely annoyed by it. At least she didn't have to hurry to get ready for school and hadn't screamed and scared Nanny. Audrey looked at the clock and decided she didn't need to get up just yet to compare notes with Sally B.

 

***

 

"Nothing happened," Sally B. sounded extremely disappointed.

 

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked. 

 

"I mean, I didn't have any sort of dream. I wonder if I didn't eat enough chocolate?"

 

"I had four the first night, but just two last night and the dream was identical both times. Identically frustrating," Audrey grumped. 

 

"Maybe the chocolate won't work for me because I don't have a boyfriend? There really isn't even anyone I have a crush on right now," Sally B. pondered. "Or maybe it won't work because I've never had sex . . . That's too bad because I was really hoping to get some pointers."

 

Audrey started to laugh. 

 

"Don't laugh at me!" Sally B. declared indignantly. 

 

"I'm not laughing at _you_."

 

"How am I going to know what to do when I do find someone? I thought the chocolate dreams would be a good idea . . . Maybe you can get Fred to invent something that would work for me?"

 

"I'll see what I can do. You can have the rest of the chocolates, if you want."

 

"Really?!" Sally B. grabbed the box. "I'm hiding these before you change your mind."

 

***

 

The Monday after what Audrey had taken to calling "The Weekend of the Chocolate Fiasco" was when her group would be assigned. When Audrey arrived in the classroom, the desks were already arranged into groups with a sign with a number for each group. Several students were clustered around the chalk board while several more made their way to various pods of desks. Audrey went to the board where other students were reading something. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as soon as she saw the names on the list in her group. Audrey turned to her professor, "Some of these students aren't in this class."

 

Her professor answered, "Yes, that's right. I've mixed students from both sections of my class for the group project, and arranged for all of us to meet together for today only for the instructions. It won't be a problem, since the project takes place mostly outside of class and I've arranged it with the other professors for today." Audrey nodded and went to the desks for her assigned group.

 

There was one student sitting there already, and Audrey greeted him coolly. She had noticed him eyeing her since the semester started and didn't want to give him any encouragement. "Hey, Audrey. I'm glad we're in the same group. It will be good to get to know you better."

 

Before Audrey could answer, the other two group members arrived, and Audrey's fears when she saw the list were confirmed. One was the boy who had asked her out last semester and the other was the drunk guy from the New Year's Eve party.

 

Drunk Guy said to the student who had spoken to her, "She isn't interested. She's gay."

 

The other said in a shocked tone, "Gay?! I thought you said you had a boyfriend!" All three boys stared at Audrey waiting for her to answer. "I _do_ have a boyfriend. Sally B. and I pretended to be gay at the New Year's Eve party because you were drunk."

 

"How come we've never seen this so called boyfriend, anyway?"

 

Audrey glared at the asker of the question. "Because he's in the service. Not that my personal life is any of your business."

 

"I'd like it to be my business." Eyeing Guy waggled his eyebrows at her. "Are you exclusive with this boyfriend?"

 

"Maybe he'll get killed in the line of duty and then you'll be free," Drunk Guy laughed.

 

Audrey screamed, "SHUT UP!" grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. She ran to her car with tears already streaming down her face. She wasn't sure how she even drove home, but thankfully she arrived there safely. Nanny and Uncle Ed weren't home, and Audrey ran to the computer, got on-line and dropped the class. She didn't care if she had to have the class to graduate, she absolutely would not tolerate being in a group with those gits. So what if she didn't graduate? Audrey sat down on the floor, pulled her knees into her chest, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed found her there when they came home. She was still crying. She had no idea when she had cried this hard and for this long if ever. She just couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed both got down onto the floor with her and put their arms around her, staying quiet and letting her sob. When she finally was able to quit crying, she told them who was in her group and what had happened. 

 

Nanny hugged her tighter and said, "I don't blame you one bit for being upset, love!"

 

Uncle Ed said, "You should report those jerks for sexual harassment. Bringing them up before the Disciplinary Committee would certainly get them to stop laughing about things that should never be joked about."

 

"I hadn't thought about that," Audrey responded thoughtfully. "I came home and dropped the class on the computer, but I really don't think the professor will let me since I need it to graduate. Do you think she'd give me a different group? I've had a rotten week and guess I'm not thinking too clearly."

 

"It never hurts to ask," Uncle Ed answered. "Now, who is going to help whom to get off this floor?" They all laughed as they helped each other up.

 

"I think you should take the evening off, Audrey. Call Sally B. and go out for a girls' night or have her over here. Whatever you want," Nanny suggested. 

 

Audrey decided a girls' night was a very good idea. She couldn't handle being around too many people, so she called Sally B. to come over. Sally B. was horrified when she heard what had happened.

 

"Those creeps are heading for the last roundup! You should turn them in for sexual harassment. At very least don't let a bunch of idiots keep you from getting your degree!"

 

After much discussion and with Sally B.'s help, Audrey emailed her professor and told her what had happened and why she could not possibly stay in this particular group. Then Sally B. suggested that both of them call Sara together and talk about a way to get back at Fred.

 

"How would we get back at Fred?"

 

"I'd say pranking him would be an excellent idea."

 

Audrey laughed. "You do realize Fred and George are the world's greatest pranksters?"

 

"And you are most likely going to be their sister-in-law. You could get Ginny's help and Percy's help, get the help of Fred and George's wives, whoever they might be. There have to be a ton of people who would want to get back at Fred. With everyone working together, we could get him good." Sally B. rubbed her hands together with glee.

 

Audrey giggled. "OK, let's call Sara and start planning."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neville returned to Hogwarts only a few days after the New Year, and once again, Percy missed him. He was, at least, sharing meals with Aunt Gussie every other day now instead of only twice a week. She refused to accept Percy's offer of having her over to his flat for meals. Percy suspected she hadn't really enjoyed the casserole he had prepared for Christmas supper. Percy had always been skillful with breakfast foods, but he only knew how to prepare two dinners. The fact that she was now teaching him how to cook in addition to teaching him how to duel only reinforced his belief that Aunt Gussie found his culinary skills deficient. He was a good student, though, and looked forward to showing off for Audrey when he saw her again. He still wouldn't allow himself to think "if". 

 

Aunt Gussie's strategy for teaching him to duel had also changed. Over Christmas, she had him practice with Neville while she offered suggestions to both of them. Previously, she had dueled Percy herself. Now she was dueling with him against imaginary Death Eaters, teaching him new methods of combat, such as using conjuration, transfiguration, or animation. Percy was practicing conjuring a mirror as quickly as possible to reflect a Death Eater's spell and use it against them. He had become quite good at conjuring mirrors, and when he was not with Aunt Gussie, he practiced conjuring them faster. 

 

Percy was excited today, though, because Neville would be returning from Hogwarts for the Easter Holidays. He was expected at the Longbottoms for dinner and was really looking forward to seeing Neville. Percy had left work a bit early to give him time to play with Twoey and Hermes, and "talk" to Audrey before he went to the Longbottoms. He expected it would be a late night, while he and Neville caught up on the news of the past few months.

 

Percy entered his flat, and dropped his briefcase on the floor in horror at the sight in front of him. Neville was on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. Percy ran the few steps and dropped to his knees beside his friend. He could see Neville's chest moving and was relieved he was still alive. Percy cast a severing charm on Neville's robes so he could see where he was hurt, but nothing happened. He tried again, and noticed a tingle of magic about four inches away from Neville's body, but the spell remained ineffective. He put his hand on Neville's arm and was able to touch him, but it seemed like there was some type of shield around Neville preventing magic from reaching him. Percy had never seen or heard of anything like this before, and knew there was no time to waste. 

 

Percy tried to gather himself and think of something happy. He concentrated on what it would be like when he was reunited with Audrey, aimed his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" But the Patronus that appeared was not his familiar owl . . . no time to dwell on that now. Neville needed help.

 

Percy told the Patronus, "Neville's at my flat and hurt badly. Come quickly!" Percy sent the Patronus to Aunt Gussie, and then began trying to get Neville's robes off of him without magic. He was not having very much success. 

 

It seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute or two before Percy heard a small pop and a cry of "Sweet Merlin!" Aunt Gussie dropped to her knees beside him, her face ashen and lips pursed in a thin line. She was carrying a small valise in addition to her normal handbag and rummaged in it quickly, pulling out a pair of scissors. She gently pushed Percy out of the way, and cut down the back of Neville's robes, shirt and T-shirt. When she saw Neville's back, she gasped, and so did Percy. He hadn't thought it possible, but Neville was worse off than even the last time Percy had helped him. 

 

Aunt Gussie summoned two flannels from her bag, wet them with water from her wand, gave one to Percy, and together they began wiping the blood from Neville's back. When his back was mostly cleaned off, Percy could see the scars from before Christmas, with fresh wounds covering them. He knew Aunt Gussie could, too. Percy pulled Neville's cut clothing the rest of the way off and tossed it into a heap on the other end of his kitchen. Aunt Gussie waved her wand, Vanishing the blood from Percy's kitchen floor. Apparently magic would still work around Neville, even though for some reason it could not be used on him. 

 

With the blood Vanished, Aunt Gussie pulled a bottle of clear liquid from her bag, and began slowly pouring it over Neville's back. The liquid bubbled as it hit Neville's broken skin. When she had finished with his back, she began to return the bottle of clear liquid to her bag, but then she saw something and stopped.

 

"There's more blood on the floor. We haven't yet found all of Neville's injuries. His trousers will have to come off, too."

 

Percy stared at Aunt Gussie, horrified on Neville's behalf. He was pretty sure Neville didn't want his grandmother to know how bad things at Hogwarts really were, but Percy was entirely certain he would not want his grandmother seeing him starkers.

 

As Aunt Gussie began to cut off Neville's trousers as she had his other clothing, she said, "Do not give me that look, young man. Preventing my grandson from bleeding to death is far more important than protecting his modesty."

 

"Could Neville really bleed to death?" 

 

"Since you contacted me so quickly, he will probably be fine, but I'm not taking any chances. Help me with this."

 

Percy helped Aunt Gussie remove the rest of Neville's cut and bloodied clothing, and thought he would be sick when he saw that Neville's bum and legs were as bad as his back. Percy clenched his mouth shut, determined not to vomit, took the flannel Aunt Gussie handed him, and began cleaning one of Neville's legs, while she did the other. 

 

Aunt Gussie repeated her previous actions with the bottle of clear liquid, and then summoned more items from among her supplies. Percy was quite sure her valise had an undetectable expansion charm on it. Aunt Gussie began to put bandages on all of Neville's wounds. She wordlessly showed Percy what to do so he could help her. 

 

When they had finished covering all of the wounds, Aunt Gussie took something out of her bag that Percy had never seen. Before he could say anything, Aunt Gussie answered Percy's unasked question, "It's a syringe—a Muggle medical instrument used to give medicine directly into a person's blood stream." Now Percy felt as if he may faint in addition to vomiting. He took some deep breaths to collect himself, while Aunt Gussie stabbed the syringe into a strangely stoppered bottle and stuck Neville with it. Then she removed another syringe and repeated the process with a different bottle.

 

"Blood replenishing potion and a pain relief potion. Since Neville's unconscious, he couldn't possibly swallow them." She paused as she Vanished the remaining blood from Percy's kitchen floor. After a moment's thought she Vanished Neville's bloody clothes as well. "I can't take him home like this. Could you please help me move him, Percy? Maybe to the sofa?"

 

"We can put him in my bed. I have an idea." Percy swished his wand and transfigured the linoleum under Neville into a stretcher, then cast a levitation charm on it. He began to guide Neville’s stretcher toward his room. Aunt Gussie followed and with one flick of her wand changed Percy's sheets. Percy was glad she did, since he couldn't remember the last time he had changed them. After all, he was the only one who slept there. He blushed at the shrewd look Aunt Gussie was giving him. She always did seem to know exactly what he was thinking. Percy set the stretcher on the bed and then summoned it out from under Neville, transfigured it back into linoleum and Banished it to the kitchen. He could reattach it with a sticking charm later. He levitated the sheet so it rested a few inches above Neville's body and stuck it to the bed posts so it would stay there. He could at least make sure Neville had some modicum of modesty for when he awoke. Percy and Aunt Gussie left the room to allow Neville some rest.

 

Once in the corridor, Aunt Gussie patted Percy's shoulder, and said, "You did a very good job helping me, Percy. The way you moved Neville so carefully was brilliant." Percy nodded, and opened his mouth to say 'thank you', but couldn't manage it and fled to the loo. 

 

When Percy emerged quite some time later, he found Aunt Gussie in his kitchen. The linoleum was reattached, and she had found his cauldrons, and had two different potions brewing. From the ingredients that were lined up on the countertop, Percy guessed she was making blood replenishing and pain relieving potions. She must have given Neville her last doses. 

 

"I apologize for taking over your kitchen, Percy, but I didn't think you would be too fussed about it."

 

"No, I don't mind at all. Help yourself to whatever you need." Percy was glad Aunt Gussie had not commented on his need to run to the loo. "Aunt Gussie, is Neville going to be all right?"

 

"Yes, I'm confident he will be. I'm thankful you sent your Patronus so quickly when you didn't know what that spell was. I'm not sure Neville would have been all right if you had dallied. By the way, have you always had that Patronus?" Aunt Gussie busied herself with stirring the potions.

 

Percy blushed. He had wondered what was going on with his Patronus. "No. That was a first. My Patronus has been an owl every time I've cast it before."

 

"It's nothing to worry about. A person's Patronus can change based on the emotions of the caster."

 

"So, my Patronus might go back to being an owl?"

 

"Hmmm. Probably not. I assume you were thinking of Audrey when you cast it? And that you had not cast a Patronus since before you began going out with Audrey?"

 

Percy blushed more deeply. "Yes. How did you know that?"

 

"A Patronus will often take a form which represents the person with whom the caster is in love. Oftentimes a couple in love will have the same Patronus, or complementary Patroni. It's not uncommon and certainly nothing to fret about."

 

Percy nodded. He was tempted to show Aunt Gussie Audrey's engagement ring in his pocket, since she seemed to know how he felt without his ever having said anything, but now wasn't the right time. Since he knew Neville would be all right, he felt the need to lighten the mood. "I'll just have to make sure my brothers never see my new Patronus or they'll take the mickey for the rest of my life."

 

Aunt Gussie almost giggled. With a twinkle in her eye, she turned to Percy and said, "Don't worry, dear, it's a very masculine butterfly."

 

***

 

When the potions were finished, Percy helped Aunt Gussie bottle them, they checked on Neville who was still asleep, and then went to the sitting room. Once settled on opposite ends of his sofa, Percy asked, "What was that spell, Aunt Gussie?"

 

"It's dark magic. There's not even a name for the spell, at least none I know. We experienced it during the First War with You-Know-Who. A Death Eater cast it on one of the Aurors he was dueling, and then cast a series of cutting charms. The Death Eater Disapparated. The Auror, Gil, tried to cast cauterizing charms on himself. Alastor tried also, and tried several healing charms. No one could cast magic on him, and Gil bled to death before anyone could help him. That was exactly what the Death Eaters wanted to happen. It's one thing to be killed in battle by a curse, but it's quite another to know how to help your friend and be unable to do so and stand there and watch him die. After Gil's death, at the suggestion of one of our Muggleborn Aurors, all of the Aurors were trained in Muggle First Aid techniques, so we would be able to at least attempt to help without using magic. I haven't seen that spell in a long time."

 

Percy shuddered. 

 

"My reaction exactly, Percy. Neville was not bleeding as badly as Gil, thank Merlin, but I couldn't help but think about Gil's death when I saw him like that. I'm sure the Carrows planned it that way. I don't mean to be rude, Percy, but you wouldn't happen to have any Firewhisky, would you?"

 

"Certainly. I apologize for not offering you anything sooner. I would actually like a drink, too, but didn't want to presume you would." Percy took out the glasses, Firewhisky, and the Muggle whiskey he fancied.

 

"I suppose that's to be expected after how I reacted to your and Neville's drunkenness." Percy blushed. Aunt Gussie paused for a few minutes before speaking again while Percy prepared the drinks. "This happened before! Neville's being hurt I mean. His injuries were on top of other scars. It happened that night you two were drunk, the last time Neville came home for a holiday. I thought he had flinched when I hugged him, but I assumed it was just a young man's natural hesitance to be hugged by his grandmother. Frank went through a phase like that. I can't believe I was so blind. At least Neville confided in someone . . ."

 

Percy thought Aunt Gussie sounded hurt Neville hadn't told her about the Carrows. He handed her the Firewhisky, and sat down on the sofa again. "Aunt Gussie, Neville didn't confide in me. The bleeding had gotten bad enough I saw blood on his collar. Even when I asked him, he didn't want to tell me, either. He agreed to let me help him rather grudgingly. But normal healing spells worked last time."

 

"No wonder the two of you drank so much." Percy didn't know how to respond, so he just sipped his whisky. 

 

***

 

Percy awoke with a crick in his neck. He wondered why he was sleeping sitting up on the sofa in his own flat, and then it all came back to him, and he was wide awake. He looked around but did not see Aunt Gussie, so jumped up and hurried to go check on Neville. As he came to the door of his bedroom he heard Aunt Gussie's voice.

 

"I just can't lose you, too, Nevvie."

 

"Gran, someone has to be there to protect the younger students."

 

Percy was glad Neville was awake, but knew he should not listen to this conversation and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them.

 

***

 

Neville was well enough to leave Percy's flat only twenty-four hours after he had been injured, although the spell was still on him, and he would still need to rest. Percy was relieved his friend was going to be all right, but he was exhausted from the worry and from helping Aunt Gussie care for Neville, so collapsed into bed shortly after they had left and slept quite late the next morning. 

 

He was awakened by Aunt Gussie's vulture Patronus glaring at him. Percy thought it a miracle he managed not to scream at seeing that. The vulture spoke, "Spell's worn off. Could you please bring by some food later?" And the vulture vanished.

 

Percy rubbed his eyes to get fully awake. He had asked Aunt Gussie to tell him when the spell had worn off of Neville, and offered to do anything he could to help. He could certainly pick up some food. He got out of bed and began to get ready.

 

Percy decided to risk going to his favorite Muggle place, Wodehouse's, for fish and chips. He Apparated to the Longbottom's carrying several large bags of food. As soon as he had arrived, Aunt Gussie bustled in, took the bags from him, set them on the table, and gave Percy a big hug. Percy was a bit startled, but hugged her back.

 

"Thank you, Percy, for everything. I was able to heal Neville since the spell wore off, but it took all morning, and I knew I wouldn't have time to cook . . ."

 

"Hey Percy!" Neville entered the kitchen. He was still pale, but much improved from the last time Percy had seen him, and he was no longer wincing in pain. "That smells great! I'm starving!"

 

Percy chuckled. "Glad to hear you're feeling better."

 

They all tucked in to the food as Percy explained going to the Muggle restaurant he and Audrey had frequented. They kept the dinner conversation light and pleasant. They had just finished eating when the wireless crackled into life. All three of them hurried to sit near it, not wanting to miss a second of Potterwatch.

 

_"Good Evening, Listeners! We here at Potterwatch would like to apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters. We have now found ourselves another secure location, and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"_

_"Hi."_

_"Evening, River."_

_"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been travelling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news. Meanwhile, in Gadley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse—more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime. Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic. Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."_

 

Percy felt awful. Dirk was Dad's friend. He looked at Neville who appeared even paler than when Percy had first arrived. Aunt Gussie sniffled quietly into her handkerchief.

 

_"Thank you. And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."_

_"Thanks, River. Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties. However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."_

_"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?"_

_"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first', and then to 'Death Eaters'. We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."_

_"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess. And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter'."_

_"Thanks, River."_

_"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"_

_"I do. There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."_

_"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"_

_"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit. And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."_

 

Neville burst out, "That's really high praise from Professor Lupin. I hope he's right. I hope Harry's OK and is going to bring down the Death Eaters." Percy nodded frantically in agreement while motioning for Neville to be quiet so he could hear what Lee was saying.

 

_" . . .and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance."_

_"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler. We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."_

_"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?"_

_"It would tend to give you an edge. May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."_

_"Indeed they are, Romulus, so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."_

_"'Rodent'? I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"_

 

Percy couldn't help but laugh at Fred's outrage over his nickname.

 

_"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"_

_"Yes, River, I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who’s running around the place."_

_"Which suits him, of course. The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."_

_"Agreed. So, people, let's try to calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."_

_"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?"_

_"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in? Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"_

_"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier. Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."_

 

Percy continued to chuckle at Fred's words. His little brothers really had a gift for seeing the bright side of bad situations. Percy had always thought Fred and George couldn't be serious, but he was realizing they looked at the world differently than most and tried to diffuse bad situations through humor. Apparently, it worked, because Percy felt happier than he had in weeks. Potterwatch was still resisting Voldemort, Neville was thankfully fine, and Percy was full of the best fish and chips in the world, Muggle or Wizard.


	14. Shocking Conversations

Audrey allowed herself a bit of a lie in, but still awoke far earlier than she usually would for a Saturday, especially considering it was the first Saturday of Spring Break, but she wanted to use the time away from classes to finish her project. Audrey's professor had not allowed her to drop the class and had put her in a different group. Her new group members were all in the other section and were serious about their studies. They had divided the project with each person completing one of the parts on their own. They would then meet together for editing and final touches. Audrey wanted to be certain she would be finished on time and do a good job. She didn't want to let anybody down. 

 

What she had not expected was that her three previous group members were expelled. All of them had had one too many cases with the disciplinary committee, and this had been the last straw. Even though Audrey was shocked and thought the university was being extremely strict, she really couldn't muster up any sympathy for them. Especially since they had basically said they wished Percy would die. 

 

Audrey had been talking to Sara about once a week or so now, but there hadn't been a Potterwatch episode in forever, and she really didn't have any news. Audrey could only hope that "no news was good news" since Percy's name had not been listed in _The Daily Prophet_ so he had not been arrested. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the waiting and not knowing. 

 

Since she couldn't seem to keep her mind on her project, Audrey went downstairs to see what Nanny and Uncle Ed were doing. She needed a break. 

 

Nanny met her at the bottom of the stairs. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to come with us to the Botanical Gardens, Audrey."

 

"After that storm two nights ago, there are a lot of downed branches and twigs from the dogwood, and we're going to go pick them up," Uncle Ed added, putting down his newspaper.

 

"Can't they leave twigs on the ground?" Audrey asked.

 

"Of course. Local artisans use the wood from the dogwood to make jewelry and some other crafts."

 

"And since they'd never cut branches off the dogwood when they were on the tree, we pick them up for them."

 

Audrey wanted to ask why the artisans couldn't pick up the branches themselves, but before she could, Uncle Ed added, "We don't let anyone randomly come and gather branches since it wouldn't be fair. Any artisans who want the wood submit a request for what size pieces and how many, then we distribute them fairly. The gift shop sells what they make, so it seems like a good deal for everyone."

 

"Sure, I'll come. It will be good to get some fresh air."

 

***

 

Being at the Botanical Gardens with Nanny and Uncle Ed did Audrey a world of good. It was a beautiful spring day, she loved the gardens and all the flowers in bloom, and the two-hundred year old dogwood tree was spectacular. Picking up branches in the shade of the tree was easy and fun. Audrey enjoyed listening to Uncle Ed's gardening knowledge and jokes, and Nanny's funny stories about gardening mishaps and volunteering adventures.

 

When they returned home, Audrey was in such a good mood she was able to focus easily and had several hours of productive work on her project. She was considering taking another break when her cell phone rang. 

 

Audrey answered the phone, but before she could say anything, Sara said, "Audrey, it's Sara. You need to get Lucy and Ed on the speaker phone. I have news from Potterwatch."

 

Audrey began walking as she spoke, "It's been forever since there was a Potterwatch! Hang on . . . Nanny! Uncle Ed! Sara has news!"

 

Audrey had barely finished speaking before Nanny and Uncle Ed met her at the bottom of the stairs, and she put the phone on speaker. "Sara, we're all here. Go ahead."

 

"OK. First off, Lee said there had not been a Potterwatch in quite some time because there were too many Death Eater raids, and they couldn't find a safe place to broadcast. Since it's been a while, there was quite a lot of information to share. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

 

Audrey didn't say anything as she considered Sara's question. Nanny said "Good news" at the same time as Uncle Ed said "Bad news."

 

Audrey decided. "I'm with Uncle Ed. Let's have the bad news first to get it over with, and then we'll be able to look forward to the good news."

 

Sara continued, "There was a Muggle family found dead, killed by the killing curse. Lee said Muggle killing is becoming a sport for the Death Eaters. I don't know if he said this explicitly, but it seems like there are a lot more Muggles who have been killed than Lee knows about. A goblin named Gornuk was killed, and so were Bathilda Bagshot, Ted Tonks, and Dirk Cresswell."

 

Nanny gasped, and started crying quietly. Uncle Ed put his arm around her.

 

"So what's the good news?" Audrey asked, looking worriedly at Nanny.

 

"When Ted Tonks and Gornuk were killed, Dean Thomas and another goblin were with them, and they escaped."

 

"That's good Dean's still alive! I know him, or at least I've met him, and seen him play Quidditch."

 

"More good news is that Hagrid held a 'Support Harry Potter' party, and he also escaped. He's on the run with, and I quote, 'his sixteen-foot high half-brother.'"

 

Audrey wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, and the noise she made was half of each. "Leave it to Hagrid to do something so completely inappropriate, but so wonderful. I'm glad he got away."

 

"Me too. Ted, my brother Ted, I mean, not Mr Tonks, said Professor Lupin was really hopeful and funny and had faith that Harry was going to defeat You-Know-Who. He also said that he laughed out loud at either Fred or George. He couldn't tell which twin it was. You would be able to tell, so I hate that you can't hear these broadcasts."

 

"At least I get to hear the news through you."

 

"That's really all I know. We just talked two days ago, so I don't have any personal news. You?"

 

"I took a break from studying to go to the gardens with Nanny and Uncle Ed, and that was fun. I got loads done when I came home, too."

 

"Good for you! I'm always more productive after a break, too."

 

"You mean you actually take breaks?" Audrey asked in pretend shock.

 

"Oh stop. I'll talk to you soon."

 

"OK. Bye." As soon as Audrey hung up the phone, Nanny burst into sobs. "Nanny?"

 

Uncle Ed wrapped both arms around his wife and let her sob into his chest. 

 

"I'm going to go make some tea," Audrey said uncertainly. When Uncle Ed nodded at her, she went to the kitchen. By the time she returned with mugs of tea for herself and Nanny, and a beer for Uncle Ed, Nanny had composed herself, and she and Uncle Ed were sitting on the sofa together. 

 

Nanny patted the seat beside her and Audrey sat.

 

"I went to school with Dirk's father, Richard," Nanny took a sip of her tea. "Actually, my first date was with Richard, to the first Hogsmeade weekend in our third year. He was a Hufflepuff, too. It was a double date with our friends Bronwen and Archie. Bronwen and I plotted beforehand that we were going to have our first kisses to conclude our first dates, and we made a pact that if the boys didn't kiss us, we would kiss them. We were all only thirteen years old. I would have completely lost my nerve if not for Bronwen."

 

"So Richard Cresswell was your first boyfriend?" Audrey asked.

 

"No. Neither of us was ready for that. We shared a fun day in Hogsmeade and an extremely fast peck on the lips, and that was that. We were still good friends, but for the second Hogsmeade weekend, I went with Archie, and Bronwen went with Richard."

 

"Did you have the same pact?"

 

"No need. We'd gotten our first kisses out of the way. Besides, even if we had made the pact again, the boys ran off before we could have carried it out."

 

"Stupid boys," Uncle Ed chuckled. 

 

Audrey giggled, too.

 

"Richard and I were always friends. He married a Muggle woman, and I became friends with her, too. Richard was a Pureblood, but he met a Muggleborn friend's cousin at a wedding, I think, oh maybe in our sixth year? Anyway, he asked me for advice about Muggle things, and I befriended Mary, too. I was a bridesmaid in their wedding, and we've always kept in touch. Ed and I attended Dirk's baptism. He was their first child. We usually had dinner with them at least once each time we returned to England. Mary died from cancer a couple of years ago, and Richard moved to Iceland to live near his daughter and grandchildren. Dirk married, but we were unable to afford to attend the wedding, and I never had the chance to meet his children. Oh my, I wonder with living in Iceland if Richard even knows about what happened to Dirk?"

 

"Do you have his phone number?" Uncle Ed asked.

 

"He doesn't have a phone. I'll have to write him." Nanny sighed.

 

***

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Audrey and Uncle Ed helped Nanny compose the letter to Richard Cresswell. Nanny shared more stories from her school days and her friendship with the Cresswells, Uncle Ed remembered Richard's cousin getting drunk at Richard and Mary's wedding and dancing on one of the tables in the reception hall. Audrey didn't want to think what Fred and George might do at her and Percy's wedding. She knew she loved Percy and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She expected he felt the same way, especially since Aunt Gussie had even mentioned Percy's feelings in her letter. But this was the first time she had contemplated a _wedding_ . . . and the thought that Fred and George (as well as several others) would be her crazy brothers-in-law. That was a bit of an overwhelming thought for an only child.

 

"You appear deep in thought, Audrey," Uncle Ed brought her out of her reverie. 

 

Audrey could feel herself blushing and shrugged. "I was just, er, contemplating dinner. I think I'll go cook something." Audrey left the room hurriedly. With the look Uncle Ed gave her, she knew he didn't believe her for a second, but was thankfully kind enough not to make any further comment.

 

~*~

 

Audrey went to the Palm Sunday services with Nanny and Uncle Ed the next morning. She almost always went to church with them, but this morning was rather special since the handbell choir was playing. The music was beautiful, the children waving palms were adorable, and Audrey enjoyed going to The Great Wall Chinese Restaurant with The Lunch Bunch. 

 

She had left her cell phone at home, and when she checked it in the mid-afternoon, she had a message from Sara asking her to call immediately, and to make sure Nanny and Uncle Ed were on the line with her.

 

Audrey found Nanny and Uncle Ed in the kitchen, and they all sat at the table while she put the phone on speaker to make the call. 

 

"Hi Sara. We're all here. What's happened?"

 

"I don't know any details, but a number of people were rescued from Death Eater captivity, several of whom had just been captured that night."

 

"Percy?!" Audrey squeaked.

 

"No. Keep in mind everyone was _rescued_ and is now safe. Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a goblin named Griphook were all rescued the same evening they were captured, and Luna Lovegood and Mr Ollivander were also rescued. A house elf named Dobby saved them all, but he didn't survive." Sara's voice choked up with tears.

 

"So if Ron was captured, then they know . . ."

 

"He's not at home with spattergroit, yes. Ron Weasley has been listed as Undesirable #3 and is thought to be the one who impersonated Mr Cattermole when the Ministry got broken into last September. They said Arthur Weasley, and Bill and Fleur Weasley had not shown up for work, and nobody was at the Weasleys' home, so they are presumed to be in hiding. Since it's the Easter hols, Ginny was with them and not at Hogwarts, so she should be fine."

 

"No mention of Percy?" Audrey's voice cracked.

 

"No, but if anything happened to him, he'd be listed in _The Daily Prophet_ as an Undesirable or on the list of those who had been arrested. Remember our mantra: No news is good news."

 

"I know," Audrey whispered.

 

"How were all the people who were rescued," Nanny asked. "Are they OK?"

 

"Mr Ollivander was in pretty bad shape from being imprisoned for so long, Luna was fine, Griphook's legs were broken, but he'll be OK, Hermione . . ." Sara trailed off.

 

"Hermione what?" Audrey pressed. 

 

"Hermione will be OK, but she was tortured."

 

Nanny gasped, Audrey's eyes filled with tears, and Uncle Ed shook his head muttering about torturing children.

 

"Are you still there?" Sara asked.

 

"Yes." Audrey managed.

 

"They are all going to be fine," Sara repeated. "Seven people were rescued from the Death Eaters. This is really good news. All of them are going to make it."

 

"Dobby won't make it. You said he died!" Audrey sobbed. Nanny hugged her.

 

"Did you know Dobby?" Sara asked kindly.

 

Audrey shook her head, unable to speak, so Uncle Ed took the phone from her, and said, "She's shaking her head no."

 

When Audrey could speak, she said, "There's just been too many deaths and it's all too much and I miss Percy and I'm worried, and poor Dobby! I don't have to know him to know he's a hero, but probably only the people who listen to Potterwatch will ever know, because he's a House Elf and it's not fair!" Audrey's sobs were getting harder again, and she choked out, "I'm going to throw up!" and ran from the room into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it.

 

~*~

 

When Audrey emerged some time later after having thrown up, cried until she had no tears left, and thrown up again, Uncle Ed and Nanny were there immediately to hug her. 

 

"I made tea. Would you like some?" 

 

Audrey nodded. After she had finished her first cup of tea and poured herself another, she sighed. "Thanks."

 

"Of course, love," Nanny said, patting Audrey's hand. 

 

"War is hell for the families of the soldiers, just like it is for the soldiers. Different sort of hell, maybe, but hell is hell."

 

Audrey almost snorted her tea. "You two always do know how to make me feel better."

 

"Why don't you come with us tomorrow? We're going to the first of the Community Holy Week Services . . ."

 

"I can't tomorrow," Audrey interrupted. "My group is meeting to work on our project and we scheduled the entire day, and possibly Tuesday, too, if we need it. We'll eat lunch, but we'll grab something on campus, so I won't be able to get all the way back here." Audrey sighed. "I'd like to go, though. You always talk about those services, but I've never been here for one."

 

"There will be four of them, so if not tomorrow, maybe one or two of the other days."

 

"And make sure to come Friday to the Stations of the Cross," Uncle Ed added. "We're doing one of the stations together, so we need moral support."

 

"Oh Ed," Nanny laughed. "It will be fun."

 

~*~

 

Audrey was surprised when all of her group members wanted to take a break and go to the service and lunch with her.

 

"Free food? I'm in!" Jill said. And the other group members agreed with her.

 

~*~

 

Audrey knew the Community Holy Week services were short to allow anyone who wanted to come, to both worship and eat lunch within an hour. She had expected only people Nanny and Uncle Ed's age, but there were several younger people there. There were even several middle aged men and women in business suits who had obviously come on their lunch hour. Audrey was prepared for a serious, quiet service followed by a free lunch that would make it worth it. 

 

Audrey was pleasantly surprised by how much fun she had, and how funny the preacher was. Everyone was really friendly at lunch, too. Nanny seemed to know everyone, and they were all glad to meet Audrey.

 

~*~

 

Friday arrived. Audrey's group project was finished, even with her entire group attending worship and lunch every day. She also had been fairly well distracted throughout the week and had not cried even once since her melt-down on Sunday. She had come to the Stations of the Cross early since Nanny and Ed had to be early and had helped with the set-up. 

 

Audrey joined the first group and followed as the leader directed them to the first station and read the liturgy. Audrey responded with the rest of the group at the appropriate times indicated in the booklet she had been given. 

 

Those at the first station read and acted out a scripture, then the whole group moved on to the next station to repeat the process again. 

 

Many of those reciting the scripture had memorized it, and most were in costume, or at least wearing black like Nanny was. Every station had people who acted out the scripture or provided sound effects or both. About half-way through, Audrey saw two women at the station wearing flowered dresses and brightly colored sun hats. Audrey could barely contain her giggle. They must have missed the memo on what they were supposed to be doing. 

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed's station was towards the end. Nanny read the crucifixion scripture out of a black folder, and although Audrey could not see Uncle Ed, she knew the sounds of nails being hammered into the cross were provided by him. 

 

Audrey thought they both did an excellent job, but she didn't get a chance to talk to them as she moved on with her group to finish the stations. When they were finished, Audrey decided since she was still waiting for Uncle Ed and Nanny that she would go through again. Never having done it before, she was sure she would hear things the second time she had missed the first.

 

Audrey found the experience meaningful both times, but on her second stop to see Nanny and Uncle Ed, it looked like Nanny was trying really hard not to laugh out loud. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were shining, and she seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement. She was reading the crucifixion scripture, so it certainly wasn't funny. Audrey had no idea. She finished the course again, and then walked back to join Nanny and Uncle Ed who had just finished their last round when Audrey arrived. 

 

As soon as Nanny saw Audrey she ran to her and hugged her and started to laugh while tears streamed down her face. 

 

"Nanny, what's the matter?" Nanny waved her hand in front of her face and spluttered, but couldn't manage a sentence.

 

Uncle Ed took over for her. "After each group went through, she would tell me who was in the group that we know, since I couldn't see being behind the hill. She knows _everyone_."

 

"Oh, Ed! I don't know _everyone_." Nanny took a deep breath. "I'm just so emotional . . . There's a girl in our church who has a rare vascular disease. I can't even begin to tell you what it is. Her mom could, but it just goes over my head. Two years ago, I walked through the Stations of the Cross pushing Lauren's wheelchair because her mom had a broken wrist. She walked with us, but couldn't push. In the second group through, I almost started to laugh when I looked up from my paper and Lauren was there, walking!" Nanny began to laugh and cry at the same time.

 

Uncle Ed added, "The doctors told her parents she would never walk again, and this is the first time we've seen her. We didn't know she could walk." He surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eye. 

 

"No wonder you're laughing through the crucifixion scripture, that's amazing!" Audrey hugged Nanny.

 

"Yes! When I saw Lauren it was like Easter on Good Friday. She brought joy into sadness and light into darkness. I've hardly ever been happier."

 

Audrey was almost in tears herself. If a girl who was told she would never walk again, was walking a mile and a half through the Stations of the Cross, maybe Percy and his family could survive the war. Audrey felt more hopeful than she had in a long time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy had a bit of a lie in, and was consequently running late to work. He didn't glance at _The Daily Prophe_ , or take time for breakfast, although he did give Twoey and Hermes fresh food. He Apparated to just outside the Disgusting Entrance, as he'd taken to calling it in his own head, flushed himself in, ran to the cafeteria for a scone and a coffee, and made it back to his office at nine o'clock on the dot. Percy took a deep breath as he sat down at his desk. He used to love his job, but with more arrests reported every day, now Percy just worried and hoped he would not be next. Come to think of it, not taking time to read the paper may not have been such a great idea. He didn't know who had been arrested in the past 24 hours. After all, he didn't want to send a memo to someone who was in Azkaban. 

 

Percy had only just finished his scone and coffee when he heard, "Weasley."

 

Bloody hell. Yaxley. "Good morning, Sir."

 

"Don't you 'Good morning' me, you Blood Traitor scum!"

 

Percy felt the blood drain from his face. He had never seen Yaxley look quite so furious. Percy had no clue how to respond, so he kept quiet.

 

"Well?!" Yaxley thundered, leaning both hands on Percy's desk and glaring at him.

 

"Well, _what_? Sir?"

 

"You can't tell me you don't know why I'm here."

 

"But I _don't_ know why you are here, Sir."

 

"I'm here because your brother does not have spattergroit."

 

"Oh, so Ron got better?" Percy had a sinking feeling Ron had never had spattergroit, but he certainly wasn't going to admit that to Yaxley.

 

"Don't play dumb with me, Weasley! Your brother Ronald was captured by snatchers last night in the company of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley is now Undesirable #3, and I want you to tell me where he is!"

 

"I have no idea where my brother is, Sir. You know I have not spoken with any of my family in quite some time . . ."

 

"You may not have spoken to them, but you share their Blood Traitor ideas, Weasley! Don't even try to deny it! We saw you in that Muggle shop." Yaxley spat the word 'Muggle' as if it were a despicable curse word.

 

Bloody hell! They'd seen him go into Wodehouse's? Of course, it wasn't technically illegal to enter a Muggle shop, but this wasn't good. Percy kept quiet and looked Yaxley in the eye, trying to appear politely interested rather than terrified.

 

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself, Weasley?!" Yaxley was bent over Percy's desk screeching into his face.

 

"I fancied some fish and chips, Sir."

 

"From a Muggle shop!?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Percy's brain finally began to function, and he started inventing wildly. "When I was at Hogwarts, and for a bit after, I went out with Penelope Clearwater. She was Half-blood and had grown up eating at Wodehouse's. We went there several times, and I became rather fond of the place." 

 

"Penelope Clearwater, you say?" Yaxley was writing her name down on some parchment he pulled from his robes.

 

"Yes, Sir." Percy was worried. He had no idea where Penelope was—he hadn't spoken with her since she ditched him. He didn't think she would purposely hand him over to Death Eaters, but she also wouldn't lie for him to the authorities, especially when she didn't even know he needed her to. Percy could only hope she had left the country with her Muggle mum . . .

 

"You were carrying a lot of food with you Weasley—not the amount for one person."

 

How closely had they been watching, anyway? "Well Sir, it's such an inconvenience to enter Muggle areas, that on the very rare occasions I patronize Wodehouse's, I get enough food for several meals. I keep it fresh with preservation charms." Percy hoped Yaxley would believe that. It had to have been luck they saw him enter Wodehouse's. They couldn't track where he was Apparating unless they grabbed hold of him. 

 

"I recommend Parkinson's Pub. They make the best fish and chips there are."

 

"I'll have to try there, Sir." Percy wrote down the name on some parchment. "Where are they located?"

 

Yaxley stared at Percy as if he were quite thick, as he replied, "Parkinson's is at the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys."

 

Percy wrote that down. "Yes, Sir."

 

"So Weasley, are you seeing anyone currently?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

"No?" 

 

He couldn't possibly know about Audrey, could he? If he did . . . "No, Sir."

 

"When was it you and Penelope Clearwater broke up?"

 

"A bit over three years ago, Sir."

 

"No girlfriend in three years?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Or no appropriate girlfriend you will admit to having?"

 

"I don't know what you mean, Sir. Penelope and I went our separate ways because I wanted to concentrate on my career. I didn't want to get married so young."

 

"Your career, hmmm?"

 

Percy knew Yaxley was fishing for information. If he knew about Audrey he'd have Percy in Azkaban already for harboring a fugitive or some such nonsense. "Yes, my career. I am the youngest Ministry worker to be appointed as Junior Undersecretary since Patrick O'Flaherty became Junior Undersecretary 87 years ago."

 

Yaxley stared at Percy, but did not comment.

 

"Where is your father, Weasley?"

 

"I don't know, Sir. Isn't he here?"

 

"No, Weasley, he isn't here, or I would not be asking you where he was."

 

"Maybe he's just late this morning."

 

"I thought so, too, and sent Aurors out to your parent's house to check. No one was there."

 

"Maybe they went on holiday?"

 

"Holiday!" Yaxley was leaning over Percy's desk and yelling again. "Do you think I'm stupid, Weasley!?"

 

"No, Sir!"

 

"No one is at your parent's house. No one is at your twin brothers' shop—it's been boarded up. Your father did not come to work today, and I checked with Gringotts, and neither did your eldest brother or his wife. Where does your eldest brother live, Weasley?"

 

"I have no idea, Sir."

 

"He invited you to the wedding, didn't he? And you don't know where he lives?"

 

"That's correct, Sir. I might know where he lives had I attended the ceremony, but since I didn't . . ."

 

Yaxley stopped leaning on Percy's desk, slightly placated. "Where is your second eldest brother, Charles?"

 

"He works with dragons in Romania." Percy was certain Yaxley already knew this, but he was writing it down anyway. 

 

"Most of your family are now fugitives, Weasley, wanted by the Ministry for harboring Undesirables. If we find any of them, they will be sent to Azkaban immediately. So will you, Weasley, if I hear even a hint that you have contacted them or know where they are. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"We're watching you, Weasley." Yaxley turned and left.

 

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin. Was it too early in the morning for a drink?

 

***

 

Thankfully, Percy survived his day at work without further confrontations with Death Eaters and without alcohol. At exactly five o'clock, Percy left his office, left the Ministry, Apparated to his flat, quickly put his things away, turned on a few lights to make it look like he was having an evening in (just in case anyone really did watch him), briefly petted Twoey and Hermes, went into the loo (the only room without windows), and Apparated to Aunt Gussie's.

 

Percy arrived at the Longbottom's at seven minutes after five. He felt harried and out of breath but was very anxious to hear Aunt Gussie's and Neville's thoughts on his day. As soon as he arrived in the lounge, Aunt Gussie hurried out of the kitchen, and Neville could be heard making his way down the stairs.

 

"Percy! You're early! I wasn't expecting you until 6:30." She hugged him. "Nevertheless, it is always good to see you."

 

"Hi Percy." Neville arrived from upstairs.

 

"Hello." Percy returned Aunt Gussie's hug and nodded to Neville. "I came over early because something happened today I need to discuss with both of you." Aunt Gussie gestured for Percy to sit down, and she and Neville followed him. As soon as he said what was wrong, Aunt Gussie gasped and poured each of them a whisky without his even asking. Percy relayed the entirety of his interrogation by Yaxley and said, "What am I going to do?"

 

"Well, for one, you are going to have dinner at Parkinson's Pub tomorrow night."

 

"What?!" Percy and Neville exclaimed together.

 

"Of course. Yaxley saw you write down his suggestion. He will probably be extremely surprised to see you follow through with it, but going to the pub would certainly lend credence to your story that you were only going to Wodehouse's for the fish and chips. You did tell Yaxley you would try Parkinson's, so if he sees you there, he will know you were telling the truth, about that at least. It might even make your story believable enough that Yaxley and his minions will forget about trying to find Penelope Clearwater. And before you ask, I don't know the Clearwaters and do not know whether or not she has left the country, but you do not want Yaxley to talk to her."

 

Percy nodded. That actually made a great deal of sense. "It's a plan then." 

 

***

 

The rest of the evening passed quite enjoyably. A few more shots of whisky and Aunt Gussie's excellent cooking put Percy in a much better state of mind. Percy said goodnight and Apparated back to his flat into the loo. As he readied himself for bed, it was with a new determination to face the next day.

 

***

 

When Percy arrived at his office the next morning, Yaxley was already there waiting for him.

 

"Weasley."

 

"Good Morning, Sir." Merlin’s pants! Yaxley two days in a row?

 

"I want to know, Weasley, why you spent two hours and forty-two minutes in the loo last night."

 

Damn. Percy didn't think they were watching him _that_ closely. Fortunately, inspiration came to him.

 

"Do you have siblings, Sir?"

 

"What does that have to do with anything, Weasley?"

 

"Well, Sir, I grew up as one of seven children. Seven children who shared one bathroom. We never had privacy or any time in the loo. I just like to take my time."

 

Yaxley stared at Percy. Percy suddenly realized what Yaxley must be thinking and quickly improvised, "I like to take baths, Sir, to relax after a hard day's work at the Ministry. I put a warming charm on the water and read in the tub, so I sometimes lose track of time."

 

Yaxley was giving Percy a very strange look. "You read in the tub?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Last night I was reading Wilbert Slinkhard's new release . . ."

 

Yaxley interrupted, "You're sure you weren't Apparating somewhere from the loo because it's the only room in your flat without windows?"

 

“Where would I Apparate, Sir?"

 

"I don't know, Weasley. Where _would_ you Apparate?"

 

"Sir, do you honestly think I would invent spending three hours in the bathtub? I mean it is rather embarrassing . . ." Percy willed himself to blush. The damned Weasley blush—why couldn't it work on command?

 

"Hmmm . . ." Yaxley sounded as if he were growling, but without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving a nervous and befuddled Percy to enter his office.

 

***

 

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed quite uneventfully with no further interrogations and no arrests, at least none of which Percy was aware. He worked a little later than he had been, and as soon as he left the Ministry, he walked to Parkinson's Pub to implement Aunt Gussie's plan. He was well aware of the two people following him. 

 

When he arrived, Percy was surprised the pub didn't actually look that bad, at least from the outside. Percy took a deep breath, opened the door, and entered the pub. He was pleasantly surprised inside as well. It was definitely cleaner and brighter than the Hog's Head, and there was a wonderful smell of fish and chips. Percy's stomach rumbled.

 

He made his way to the counter. It took a few minutes as Parkinson's was rather crowded. No one seemed to pay any attention to his being there, which was a good thing as far as Percy was concerned. He ordered the basic fish and chips meal for take-away, paid for it, and made his way back out of the pub. The two blokes who had followed him were standing on the street corner trying to look casual. Percy waved to them and Apparated to his flat.

 

***

 

Percy made sure he sat at his dining table in full view of the window to eat his fish and chips. He was shocked—everything was absolutely delicious! Yaxley was right; the fish and chips at Parkinson's were as good as the ones at Wodehouse's. Percy didn't think he should risk spending the evening at the Longbottom's, since he didn't want Yaxley and his ilk to wonder where he was going, but he did go into the loo and sent Aunt Gussie his Patronus to let her know. He passed the remainder of the evening playing with Twoey and Hermes, and catching up with writing to Audrey on his Voice Activated Perpetual Parchment. He had made sure before beginning using the VAPP the first time that all of the wards on his flat were still in place, especially the Anti-Eavesdropping Charm, but he checked again, just in case. He also took some notes for work which he left open on the off-chance Death Eaters ever entered his flat, he could show them something plausible to account for what he was doing.

 

***

 

After "writing" to Audrey, Percy went into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and walked into the bathroom when Aunt Gussie Apparated directly in front of him. He was so startled he leapt backwards into his bedroom. Aunt Gussie grabbed his arm as she whispered, "Potterwatch" and side-along Apparated with him.

 

When they arrived at the Longbottom residence, Neville was sitting on the sofa in front of the wireless. He waved to his Gran and Percy, but none of them said a word, joining Neville on the sofa as they heard Lee Jordan's voice on the wireless.

 

_" . . . news from Potterwatch correspondent Royal."_

_"Thank you, River. We do not know the details of what has happened over the last several days, but we are in possession of several facts. First of all, and this is the best news we've had in a while, Oswald Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and a goblin named Griphook were all rescued from Death Eater captivity by a house-elf named Dobby."_

_"Just to refresh the memory of our listeners, Mr Ollivander went missing last summer, and Luna Lovegood was kidnapped from the Hogwarts Express by Death Eaters shortly before Christmas."_

_"That's right, River. And both have now been rescued after their long captivity. We also know Mr Thomas, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, and Griphook were rescued the very night they were captured, although we do not have the details of where or how they were captured. Mr Ollivander is in rather bad health from his long imprisonment, Miss Granger was tortured, and Griphook's legs were broken, but they are thankfully going to be fine. The rest of those rescued were not physically harmed. We do not know how Dobby knew of the capture, but he single-handedly rescued the lot of them. Sadly, Dobby was mortally wounded while carrying out his rescue mission, and did not survive. He was given a proper burial by Dean, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."_

_"I don't want to think about what would have happened if Dobby had not acted so selflessly. Harry Potter and his colleagues in the hands of The Dark Tosser . . . Let us all observe a moment of silence in honor of Dobby, the brave house-elf who sacrificed his life to rescue the Savior of the Wizarding world and his friends."_

_After a minute of absolute quiet, both on the wireless and in the Longbottom home, Lee continued, "Thank you, Dobby."_

_"Thank you, Dobby," Kingsley added._

_"What other news do we have, Royal?"_

_"The Death Eaters are now well aware that Ronald Weasley is with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, not at home potentially dying of spattergroit. Ronald Weasley has been named Undesirable # 3, and is hypothesized to be the impersonator of Reg Cattermole when the Ministry was infiltrated last September. The majority of the Weasley family has now presumably gone into hiding. At any rate, Bill and Fleur Weasley and Arthur Weasley did not show up for work and are not at their homes. Fortunately, since it is the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley should have been home with her family. As far as I know, all of the Weasleys are safe."_

_"And we hope they, and all the rest of the Wizarding world, remain safe. That is all for tonight, Listeners. Please keep safe and keep the faith."_

 

The wireless was silent once again. Percy, Aunt Gussie, and Neville, sat on the sofa staring at it. Percy spoke first. 

 

"I knew something had happened after Yaxley's interrogation of me, but captured by Death Eaters?! And Hermione tortured?!"

 

Neville just nodded, as Aunt Gussie said, "The important thing is they are all safe now."

 

"True. I'm glad to hear my family is safe. I knew from Yaxley about Dad, Bill and Fleur not coming to work, and Ron's not having spattergroit. Thank goodness Ginny wasn’t at Hogwarts!"

 

"No kidding, Perce." Neville paused for a moment. "How many times does that make that Harry has escaped from You-Know-Who? You-Know-Who must be getting really angry by now." All of them laughed at Neville's comment.

 

During the conversational pause that followed, Percy happened to glance down at himself and gasped, "Aunt Gussie! You Apparated into my bathroom! What if I had been starkers?"

 

Neville burst out laughing, and Percy just glared at him. Aunt Gussie rolled her eyes at Percy, "You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before. I would have given you a blanket when we got here.”

 

Neville laughed harder as Percy spluttered.

 

“Did you want to miss Potterwatch?"

 

"Well, no, but . . ."

 

"Well, then." Aunt Gussie nodded decisively. Percy pouted, while Neville continued to laugh.

 

***

 

The next morning, Percy was reading his daily memos, when Yaxley arrived at his office. Percy was terrified. What if the people following him saw him Apparate out of his flat?! That must be why Yaxley was here. When Aunt Gussie startled him, he had jumped backwards. Maybe he could pass it off as being afraid of spiders . . .

 

"Are you busy?"

 

"Er . . . no, Sir."

 

"Oh, Percy. Is it all right for me to call you Percy?" Percy nodded in shock. "You can call me Yax. That's what my friends call me."

 

Percy felt as if someone had either confunded him or taken polyjuice potion to turn themselves into Yaxley.

 

"OK . . . Yax."

 

Yaxley smiled widely. "I want to apologize to you for all of the interrogations, Percy, but we can never be too careful. Can't have Undesirables in the Ministry, yeah?" Yaxley winked at him.

 

"Of course not." 

 

"Well, now I know you were telling the truth, I won't be having you followed anymore. Not enough manpower to follow people once it's proven unnecessary. I know no Blood Traitor would ever set foot in Parkinson's."

 

Percy made a non-committal noise. He was so relieved he dare not risk talking.

 

"I have to be honest with you, Percy. I really thought you were lying about everything. I was pleasantly surprised to find you were telling the truth."

 

Percy swallowed. "I always tell the truth."

 

"Good lad. We need more young people like you in the Ministry. I'll take you to Parkinson's for a pint sometime, and we can discuss your future with the Ministry."

 

"Thank you, Yax. I'd like that." Yaxley smiled again and left. Percy thought he was going to be sick.


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's obvious which ones they are. No copyright infringement intended, I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox, etc. ;)

After the hectic events of Neville's Easter hols, Percy was very thankful for a week and a half of boredom. Percy couldn't tolerate another week like the week of Easter hols—with Neville's being injured so badly, and Yaxley in his office three mornings in a row, and eating at Parkinson's Pub, Yaxley's making good on his offer to take him out for a pint . . . Percy's nervous system just couldn't handle that much stress. He had been surprised at Yaxley's depth of knowledge about the Ministry and the MLES. He was quite intelligent. For a Death Eater. 

 

Percy was glad to be back to the usual mundanity of the Ministry. Even though he did not think he was being followed anymore, he had not dropped his guard. He had only been over to Aunt Gussie's three times since Neville returned to Hogwarts, and he Apparated from the loo each time. "Constant Vigilance!" as Aunt Gussie said. 

 

He was looking forward to his dinner with Aunt Gussie this evening. It had been a long day and Percy rather fancied a good home-cooked meal. 

 

Percy walked into his flat, put his things on the table, petted Twoey and Hermes, gave them each fresh food and water, and went into the loo to freshen up before Apparating to Aunt Gussie's for dinner. He was quite surprised to find a note attached to the bathroom mirror with his name on it. He took the note, opened it and read,

> "Dear Percy,
> 
>  
> 
> I borrowed some hair from your hairbrush to charm this note so only you will be able to see it. Blood makes for a more effective charm, though, so you really ought to destroy it after you have read it. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Carrows have finally had their fill of Neville, so he has had to go into hiding at Hogwarts. Don't worry; he is safe. Apparently, as the Death Eater's policy of kidnapping children to control their parents has proved effective, they decided to try the reverse. Auror Dawlish came to arrest me today. I'm insulted the Ministry would send such an incompetent imbecile to take me in! Honestly! Who do they think they are dealing with? And only one Auror? I could take out one Auror in my sleep. Dawlish will likely be at St Mungo's for a bit . . .
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, Percy, because I am fine. I will have to be on the run for a while, but I have sufficient resources to guarantee my safety. I Apparated here under a disillusionment charm as a precaution. I left more bottles of Muggle whisky in your liquor cupboard and a few meals in your cold cupboard. I am very sorry to have to postpone dinner indefinitely, but once You-Know-Who is defeated for good, we will celebrate. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have the opportunity and fancy getting out for a bit, I would recommend going to the Hogshead in Hogsmeade to talk to Abe. He may have insight into what is happening. Ask him about Phirewhisky. 
> 
>  
> 
> Take care of yourself, Percy, and stay safe. I will see you soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Aunt G

Where was Neville hiding at Hogwarts? Why wasn't Aunt Gussie concerned? He was less concerned about Aunt Gussie than Neville, as she had taken down an Auror. And she managed to bring him food and whisky? Not that he didn't need it, but Aunt Gussie was certainly something else. 

 

And that last bit about Abe. That had to be Aberforth Dumbledore, the proprietor of the Hogshead. "Phirewhisky" was a brand name. It was a rather cheap brand, usually what Hogwarts students smuggled in. The emblem on the bottle, though, was a phoenix. That must be some sort of password. Was Aberforth in the Order of the Phoenix? Possibly . . .

 

Percy reread the letter several more times until he had memorized it, and then destroyed it as Aunt Gussie had instructed. Since he obviously wasn't going to Aunt Gussie's for supper, he went to his cold cupboard to see what she had left him.

 

***

 

Percy was no longer thankful for boredom. After more than two weeks of not seeing Aunt Gussie, he was lonely and nervous. He had even become so desperate for non-work-related human companionship he had eaten at Parkinson's the previous evening. Yaxley had come in almost at the same time as Percy, so they had eaten together. It was companionship, but certainly not relaxing as Percy could never drop his guard. One false move. and he'd end up in Azkaban like so many other people.

 

Percy settled himself at his desk and began the tedium of answering memos. It wasn't long before Yaxley appeared in the doorway to Percy's office.

 

"Good morning, Percy. I'm glad we had the chance to eat together last night. We should do that more often."

 

"That would be good, Yax." Percy wondered what Yaxley wanted this time. He thought the less time he spent with Death Eaters without being suspiciously unfriendly the less chance he would make some sort of slip-up.

 

"So I was wondering Percy . . ."

 

"Yaxley!" An Auror Percy did not know, came running up to Yaxley and grabbed his arm. 

 

"What is it?" The Auror looked strangely at Percy, and whispered in Yaxley's ear.

 

"Smarmy little buggers," Yaxley grumbled. "What's crawled up their arse and died this time?" The Auror shrugged. "Fine. Send over Selwyn to deal with whatever it is." The Auror nodded and left.

 

Yaxley turned back to Percy. "Goblins." Yaxley rolled his eyes. "So as I was saying . . ."

 

Yaxley once again was interrupted, but this time it was not an Auror, but a klaxon-like alarm, different than last September’s, which Percy had never heard before. 

 

"I'll have to talk to you later, Percy." Yaxley left abruptly.

 

Percy wondered what was happening. The alarm had sounded, but then stopped, unlike last September. He pulled his Ministry of Magic Policies and Procedures Manual from the shelf behind his desk, and turned to the section on alarms. Percy skimmed the section on what various alarm sounds indicated and what Ministry employees were supposed to do in each situation. When he found what he thought he had heard, Percy almost dropped the manual. It just couldn't be possible someone had broken into Gringotts and penetrated far enough to activate the Thieves' Downfall, could it?

 

***

 

Percy had been very curious all day about what was going on at Gringotts, but nobody at the Ministry had any more information than he did. Around mid-afternoon, Dawlish and another Auror arrived at Percy's office door. 

 

"Mr Weasley, you will need to come with us."

 

"What's going on?" Percy stood up from his desk and began to gather his things.

 

"We just need you to come with us. Quickly please."

 

Percy thought it best to do as they asked. He followed the Aurors through the Ministry corridors in silence. They walked to a section of the Ministry where Percy had never been. Dawlish opened a door, and ushered Percy inside. 

 

The room had two doors, but no windows. The only furniture was a table with a few very uncomfortable-looking chairs. 

 

"Wait here, please, Mr Weasley."

 

With that Dawlish and the other Auror left Percy alone. He tried both doors, but they were locked. He didn't bother with trying an alohomora; he knew what would happen—nothing. Percy was fairly sure he was in an interrogation room, and he was terrified. He didn't know what they had found out or what he had let slip. He wondered if Aurors knew Legilimency. He sincerely hoped not.

 

Percy had only been waiting for about five minutes when yet another Auror whose name Percy did not know entered with a tray.

 

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Weasley. I'm Frances Stumpton, and I've brought tea."

 

"Thank you very much, Auror Stumpton." Percy replied gratefully.

 

"I'll just leave this tray, and let you help yourself. We're so busy today, but I know someone will be with you just as soon as they can."

 

Percy nodded as Auror Stumpton left him alone again. He was quite relieved. If they were being kind to him and bringing him tea things, he must not be in any trouble. They probably just needed his advice on whatever it was that had happened at Gringotts. That must be it. 

 

Percy helped himself to a sandwich and poured himself a cup of tea. Even though it was only mid-afternoon, he was already feeling peckish. He ate through the sandwiches on the platter, and finished the small pot of tea. He wondered when someone would check on him again. Auror Stumpton had said it wouldn't be long, and Percy was beginning to worry. 

 

BLOODY HELL!! Percy could not believe how stupid he was! Aunt Gussie would be very disappointed in him. He had been drinking and eating things provided by a total stranger! They’d probably given him Veritaserum. Had he not learned a single thing from his lessons with Aunt Gussie? Apparently not, unfortunately. Could he resist Veritaserum? Probably not. Percy knew he was in a lot of trouble.

 

Percy waited even longer before Dawlish entered the interrogation room. 

 

"So, Mr Weasley, where is your brother?"

 

"Which brother? I have five of them . . ."

 

"Your younger brother Ronald Weasley?" Dawlish cut off the long ramble Percy could feel himself starting.

 

"I have no idea."

 

"You have no idea?!"

 

"That's right. I have no idea." 

 

Dawlish sighed. "Where is Harry Potter?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"You don't know?!" Dawlish seemed rather agitated.

 

"No. I don't know." 

 

Dawlish sighed loudly. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

 

"I don't know." 

 

"Where is your family hiding?"

 

"I don't know. I haven't had contact with my family for several . . ."

 

"Where _might_ your family hide?"

 

"I don't know. Like I said . . ."

 

"Is your brother with Harry Potter?"

 

"Possibly. They are best mates . . ."

 

"But you don't know."

 

"No. I don't know."

 

"Do you know _anything_ Weasley?"

 

"Yes, I know quite a lot, actually! I was an excellent student. I know the Goblin Rebellion of . . ."

 

"QUIET!"

 

"But I was just telling you what I know." 

 

Dawlish made a motion as if he were about to pull his hair out. "Do you know the whereabouts of any of your family, Weasley?"

 

"Yes. My elder brother Charlie works at a Dragon Reserve in Romania. I can get you the address if you like . . ."

 

"That will not be necessary, Weasley." Dawlish promptly left the room.

 

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure his tea had been spiked with Veritaserum. Dawlish really was an incompetent imbecile like Aunt Gussie said if he still couldn't get any information from him. Percy rather hoped Dawlish would not be back, but he hoped even more he wouldn't send someone smarter . . .

 

Dawlish returned. "Weasley, why would your brother Ronald break into Gringotts with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

 

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione broke into Gringotts?! I have no idea why they would do such a thing!"

 

Dawlish sighed again. "Yes, Weasley. Those three broke into Gringotts this morning, and escaped on the back of one of the dragons. You have no idea why they would do that?"

 

"Absolutely not! Hermione especially. She always followed the rules, and she's very intelligent. I can't see why she would ever break the law. Everyone knows you can't break into Gringotts and survive. Was anyone hurt?"

 

"Yaxley and several others were hit by debris when the dragon broke through the front doors of Gringotts. They are being treated at St Mungo's, but they are fine. You may leave, Weasley."

 

"Thank you."

 

Percy could not believe his luck. He also couldn't believe any Auror would be so incredibly stupid. He was thankful for Dawlish's stupidity, since it worked in his favor. But Ron, Harry, and Hermione breaking into Gringotts? Something big must be happening. He couldn't see Hermione breaking the law unless it meant bringing an end to Voldemort's reign. And, come to think of it, Ron and Harry were rule breakers, not law breakers. Percy had not yet been to the Hogshead, but he thought now was the time to go.

 

When Percy got home, he played with Hermes and Twoey for a bit, ate a sandwich and drank some pumpkin juice. He knew there was some kind of curfew on Hogsmeade, so he didn't know whether or not he could safely Apparate there. He left out quite a bit of extra food and water for Twoey and Hermes, put on the shield cloak he had purchased from Fred and George's shop, and Apparated directly to the Hogshead.

 

***

 

Percy arrived in the Hogshead with a small pop. He was surprised it was empty except for Aberforth behind the bar, idly wiping a glass with a dirty rag. Percy had to wonder if he ever had changed that rag. 

 

"You're one of the Weasleys, aren't you? What do you want?"

 

"Yes, Sir. I'm Percy Weasley." Percy continued to look around in a distracted manner.

 

"What are you looking for, boy?"

 

"I'm just surprised at how empty your pub is. I've never seen it without anyone here."

 

"It's that damnable curfew. Bloody well could put me out of business," Aberforth grumbled.

 

Percy took a deep breath and decided he better quit wasting time and state the reason he had come. "Augusta Longbottom told me I should stop by."

 

"She did, did she?"

 

"Yes, Sir. She told me I should ask you about the Phirewhisky. The kind with a "ph" not an "f"" . . . Percy trailed off.

 

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, lad. Follow me." Aberforth's abrupt change of demeanor rather startled Percy, but he hastened to follow. As Aberforth climbed the stairs, he continued talking, "They're making a go of it at Hogwarts. Harry Potter has come back, and they are preparing to fight the Death Eaters. I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get." Aberforth opened a door and ushered Percy through. He pointed to the fireplace and said, "Up you go."

 

"Up I go, where?"

 

"Climb on the mantle, and go through the secret passage behind the portrait of my sister. It leads to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. I've been smuggling food in to Longbottom and some other kids through there for weeks." Aberforth glared at Percy. "Well! What are you waiting for, lad?"

 

Percy nodded, and did as he was told. He had never heard of any Room of Requirement, but was glad Aberforth was taking care of Neville. Neville's still being alive was definitely good news.

 

Percy hurried through the tunnel, surprised that such a thing existed at Hogwarts. He reached the end and was climbing out when he lost his balance and fell with a great thump. He used a convenient chair to pull himself off the floor, and as he straightened his glasses and clothing, he said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out so I—I— . . ."

 

Percy's voice trailed off. As he looked around, he saw his whole family except for Charlie. He assumed the blond woman standing next to Bill was his new sister-in-law, Fleur. When Percy just stared without saying anything, Fleur began speaking to Remus Lupin to break the silence. Percy was trying desperately to gather his thoughts and say something, but his brain had completely abandoned him. Finally, Percy decided he couldn't just stand there and would spit out everything he had been thinking for months. 

 

"I was a fool! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a— . . ." He couldn't really think of words bad enough to describe the way he had treated his family.

 

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred supplied helpfully.

 

"Yes, I was!" Percy wondered if he still had some of the Veritaserum in his system. Oh, well. It was about time he was honest with his family.

 

"Well, you can't say fairer than that." Fred came over to Percy and shook his hand. Percy was so overcome with emotion he couldn't speak. He found it hard to believe he would be forgiven so easily, especially by Fred. His Mum burst into tears, ran towards him, pushed Fred out of the way, and almost tackled Percy in one of her signature hugs. Being in his mother's arms made Percy realize how much he had truly missed his family. 

 

With his eyes tearing up, he looked over his Mum's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Dad." His Dad hurried over to hug him, too.

 

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George asked.

 

Percy cleaned off his tear-stained glasses on the edge of his shield cloak while he answered George, "It's been coming on for a while, but I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

 

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these." Percy snorted at George's rather spot on imitation of his most pompous voice. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken." Percy laughed again and nodded. He, Fleur, Bill, and Fred followed George as he started up the stairs.

 

"So, you're my new sister-in-law now?" Percy asked Fleur. She nodded and shook hands with him. 

 

Percy heard his Mum yelling at Ginny, but decided to continue on up the stairs. He wasn't going to get in the middle of any argument involving his Mum when he had just been welcomed back into the family. He knew he'd have time to ask Ginny to forgive him later.

 

Lee Jordan ran over to join their group. Punching Fred in the arm, he said, "Hey. Percy's here! We can finally settle our bet." 

 

"That's right!" Fred replied. George rolled his eyes. Bill and Fleur looked confused, as Percy asked, "What bet?"

 

"Last July, did you come into our shop?"

 

Percy glanced at Bill whose eyebrows had risen drastically. Fred was eagerly awaiting his answer. Percy could feel himself blushing as he looked back at Fred, and stated simply, "Yes". 

 

Fred whooped and jumped so high Percy was surprised he didn't fall down the stairs. "I knew it! That's 20 galleons you owe me Forge!"

 

"Me, too!" Piped up Lee. 

 

Bill started laughing.

 

Before Percy could say anything, Fred said, "And were you snogging Audrey Mitchell in the middle of Diagon Alley?" Now Bill guffawed, and Percy could feel his blush deepening. He again answered simply, "Yes."

 

George snorted, "Snogging? They were practically shagging in the middle of the street!"

 

Percy retorted, "I was NOT practically shagging her in Diagon Alley!" 

 

Arthur suddenly piped up from behind Percy at the bottom of the stairs, "Really? Who was it you were not shagging in Diagon Alley, son?" Percy blushed even more furiously if that were possible.

 

Fred added, "So where were you shagging her, then?" Percy heard a chuckle from Dad, and Mum's exasperated, "Fred!" only made Arthur chuckle more.

 

Molly hissed, "Don't encourage him, Arthur!" But Percy could see the twinkle in her eye and knew she was trying hard not to laugh herself. Percy couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he had even missed the twin's teasing.

 

Percy and his family continued laughing and joking together as they made their way to the Great Hall, and Percy was finally able to tell them about Audrey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With a gasp, Audrey sat up in bed. What had awoken her? She heard a noise, but her mind was too fuzzy to place it . . . 

 

The phone! Her cell phone was ringing! Audrey glanced at her clock. Five P.M. She couldn't believe she had taken a four hour nap. She really was exhausted from exams. She scrambled out of bed, barely avoiding landing in a heap on the floor, and answered her phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Audrey. It's Sara. Did I wake you up? You sound groggy."

 

Audrey yawned and shook her head to clear it. "I had my last exam this morning, then ate lunch and took a nap. I slept longer than I meant to."

 

"I have pretty big news. You'll probably want to get Uncle Ed and Aunt Lucy to hear this, too."

 

Audrey began walking as she talked. "Is it over?"

 

"Not yet, but something big's happening."

 

Audrey found Nanny and Uncle Ed in the kitchen. "Sara's on the phone and has news."

 

Nanny turned off the sink where she was washing vegetables and dried her hands, and Uncle Ed put all the silverware he was holding down on the table in a heap.

 

"They're here, Sara. I'm putting the phone on speaker."

 

"My supervisor just received an emergency Floo call from Madam Pomfrey asking her to gather as many Healers and Healer Apprentices as she could and come to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who is on his way there, they've evacuated the younger students and are preparing to defend the school. I volunteered to go, and I'm leaving with my supervisor and a few of my classmates soon."

 

"Why is he going to Hogwarts?" Audrey asked.

 

At the same time, Nanny said, "I thought Gussie said all communications from the school were monitored?"

 

"I don't know anything about You-Know-Who's motives. All Healers have access to a secure Floo for medical emergencies. I've seen the one in Madam Pomfrey's office. Since I volunteered with her to get some Healing experience, I asked her if I could use it once, and received the lecture about how the Hospital Wing Floo only activates in cases of extreme medical need."

 

"Hogwarts knows there's extreme medical need? That sounds like something really bad has already happened."

 

"Audrey," Uncle Ed cut it, "It's war. They are preparing for battle. Of course that's something really bad, and of course people are going to be injured. It's good she's getting prepared and calling in extra help."

 

"Exactly, Uncle Ed," Sara replied. "You know what I know now. I don't have any sort of international plan for my phone, so I don't know when I'll get to call again. Not that my phone would work at Hogwarts anyway. I don't know what's going to be happening, so I'm not sure if I could get to somewhere with a phone or not."

 

"Be safe, Sara," said Uncle Ed.

 

"I plan to be," Sara answered.

 

"Love you, Sara!" Audrey called, her voice cracking.

 

"Love you, too, Audrey. I'll call again as soon as I can."

 

"Thank you for letting us know, dear."

 

They all said good-bye, and Audrey hung up the phone and burst into tears. Nanny opened her arms, and Audrey sobbed on her shoulder. 

 

Audrey eventually managed to compose herself and helped Nanny and Uncle Ed finish dinner. She ate only to avoid hurting Nanny's feelings, since she really didn't feel like it. 

 

When they had finished dinner, struck by sudden inspiration, Audrey announced, "I have to get to England now."

 

"What?!" Nanny shrieked.

 

"Absolutely not!" Uncle Ed banged his fist on the table.

 

"What? Why? The battle's happening! I need to be there when it's over!"

 

"You will go to England only when Gussie lets us know it's safe," Uncle Ed declared. "Not a minute before."

 

"Audrey, dear, this isn't really something I want to think about, and I don't really think it will happen, but what if You-Know-Who won? You can't be in England then. You're Muggleborn."

 

"He's not going to win!" Audrey screamed. "He can't! And I NEED to be there to see Percy and to make sure he's all right!"

 

"Love, there's nothing you can do there! And from what Gussie says, Percy can look after himself."

 

"Speaking from experience in war, I can tell you Percy will fight better and be safer knowing   
you are safe so he doesn't have to worry about protecting you."

 

"Percy wouldn't need to protect me! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

 

"Of course you are, dear, but men show their love for us by wanting to take care of us."

"Exactly, which is why I'm making you stay here and not letting you go to England until we know it's safe, and the fighting is over. And that's final."

 

"Aargh!" Audrey shrieked. She glared at Nanny and Uncle Ed and Disapparated.

 

Audrey arrived in Sally B.'s flat—apartment, she mentally corrected herself—and called out to her. Everything was quiet. Audrey walked around briefly, and realized Sally B. was not home. As she thought back, she remembered Sally B. had asked her to go out after exams, and Audrey had said she'd call her if she decided to go. Sally B. had had an exam in the afternoon. Since Audrey had slept until five and forgotten to call, Sally B. had probably already gone out. Audrey looked at the clock. It was seven. Two hours since Sara had called. She knew deep down that Uncle Ed was right about her going to England, but she hated feeling trapped. She hated fighting with Nanny and Uncle Ed, but the not-knowing was killing her. Wondering if Sara and Percy were still alive, Audrey sat down on Sally B.'s couch and started to cry.


	16. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More quotes from DH in this chapter. Same deal. ;)

Audrey awoke groggily when she heard the sound of a key in a lock. A key in a lock?! Audrey sat up and looked around her with a second of panic until she remembered she was on Sally B.'s couch. She had had a good cry, then scrounged in Sally B's refrigerator and found a box of wine. Audrey had never seen wine in a box before, and it wasn't good wine, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Audrey had drunk far too much of the wine, and fallen asleep.

 

When the door opened, Audrey took a breath intending to call out to Sally B., except it wasn't Sally B. who came through the door. 

 

"YOU!" Eyeing Guy, one of the three who had been expelled for their treatment of her, yelled.

 

"BLOODY HELL! What are you doing in Sally B.'s flat?!" Audrey yelled back

 

"What is going on here?" Sally B. pushed past Eyeing Guy to get into her apartment. "Audrey? What are you doing here?"

 

Audrey asked Sally B., "You _invited_ him?!"

 

At the same time, Eyeing Guy exclaimed, "How can you be friends with _her_!?"

 

Sally B. yelled, "This is my apartment and _both_ of you shut up right now!"

 

Audrey and Eyeing Guy continued to talk over each other with increasingly louder questions, until Sally B. screamed at the top of her lungs, "QUIET!"

 

Audrey and Eyeing Guy both quit talking.

 

"There, that's better. Audrey, I met Brad at a graduation party tonight, and invited him here to get to know each other better. Brad, Audrey is my friend and is always welcome in my apartment. I have no idea why y'all are yelling at each other."

 

Brad hissed furiously, "That. Fucking. Bitch. Had. Me. Expelled."

 

Sally B.'s face registered shock, and she glanced at Audrey. "He's one of the three who said they wished Percy was dead?" Audrey nodded.

 

"I never said I wished her fucking boyfriend was fucking dead! That was Damian."

 

"Stop cussing! This is my home, and I don't like it!"

 

"I'm leaving! Bitch friend like her, you're probably a bitch, too, and not like I'd be getting any here anyway."

 

Audrey gasped, as Brad turned to walk out the door. Sally B. swung her purse in his direction, and Brad doubled over in pain, clutching his privates and cursing. Sally B. smacked him on the behind with her purse, causing him to stumble into the hallway. She slammed the door and locked it behind him. She sat down on the couch next to Audrey and sighed. 

 

Audrey broke the silence, "I'm really sorry—"

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Judging by his actions just now, he's obviously a jerk. Better to find out now than later."

 

"What did you do to him?" 

 

"My wand's in my purse. I put a squeezing hex on his balls and a spanking hex on his butt." Sally B. started to giggle. "When my Auntie Loretta taught me those spells, I never thought I'd actually use them."

 

"They came in handy," Audrey laughed, too. "You won't get in trouble for casting spells on a Muggle, will you?"

 

"Probably not. M.U.D. only—" At Audrey's blank stare, Sally B. rephrased what she was saying. "The Magic Use Department only pays attention to spells on Muggles if a police report is filed. He'll think I just hit him with my purse. Assuming he isn't too drunk to even remember this in the morning." Sally B. quit laughing and sighed again. "You don't need to hear me moan about my lack of good taste when it comes to men. If you're over here in the middle of the night, something must be wrong, Audrey. I'm sorry I didn't ask immediately."

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, either." Audrey told Sally B. about Sara's phone call and what she knew of the potential situation at Hogwarts.

 

"Wow. I don't even know what to say to that. Just, wow."

 

Audrey nodded.

 

"Not that I mind, but what made you come over here? You could have called to tell me."

 

"Uncle Ed won't let me go to England," Audrey imitated his deep voice, "until the fighting is over and we know it's safe and that's final."

 

"Would you even be able to get there right now? And _would_ it be safe for you?"

 

Audrey shrieked, "Probably not, but don't you start, too! I just can't take it anymore! I KNOW Sara's in danger, and I'm pretty sure Percy is there, too. I'm certain his family is—they've been in the thick of things for forever, and it's awful to not know what's going on and to just be so . . . HELPLESS!" Audrey wiped angry tears from her eyes. "Everyone's trying to protect ME, but who's protecting Sara, and Percy, and Percy's family, and Neville and Aunt Gussie, and everybody else?! They could all DIE, and I'd have nobody." Audrey started crying in earnest.

 

Sally B. put her arms around Audrey. "You have me, and you have Nanny and Uncle Ed."

 

Audrey let out a wet, sniffly, "Yeah." She took a shuddering breath. "But I yelled at Uncle Ed and Apparated here while he was talking."

 

"So? Go back and work it out. They love you."

 

"Can I just stay here? I don't want to work anything out right now."

 

"Of course, you can stay here, but you don't want this sort of tension with your family. I know that from experience. Work it out with them tomorrow."

 

~*~

 

Audrey awoke very late the next morning on Sally B.'s couch. Glancing through the open door of Sally B.'s bedroom, Audrey saw she was still asleep. She quietly walked out onto the balcony and used her cell phone to call Nanny and Uncle Ed. 

 

"Hello?" Nanny answered the phone.

 

"Hi, Nanny. I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't worry you . . ."

 

"Oh, it's OK, love. Completely understandable that you were so upset, and Sally B. called us, so we weren't worried."

 

"But she didn't get home until 2 A.M.!"

 

"We knew you needed time to cool off, so we weren't _too_ worried, and fell asleep on the couch. After Sally B. let us know you were safe, we were able to go to bed properly."

 

"It's just everybody's in so much danger, and the not knowing . . ."

 

"I know, love. Gussie's been one of my closest friends since school."

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't even think! Of course, you're worried, too." Audrey started to cry again.

 

"Don't cry, love. All we can do is pray and hope and, unfortunately, wait. Muggles really have the right idea with telephones."

 

"How long do you think it will be until we hear something?"

 

"I really don't know. Gussie knows how to use a telephone, but she doesn't own one. She has to use the public telephone in the village. Her Christmas letter said she was out of Muggle money, and I don't know how long it would take for her to get more. International owls usually take about a week, but who knows if Gussie can get one? After You-Know-Who's last defeat every owl from every post office was in service immediately, and then there was a waiting list for owls."

 

"Wouldn't Neville have access to Hogwarts' owls? And Percy has his own owl . . ."

 

"Love, I don't want to make you worry more, but with this battle happening at Hogwarts, it's possible many of the owls could be killed. Death Eaters have killed owls before."

 

"That's terrible!"

 

"Yes, it is. And Percy's owl may not be one that's able to travel overseas. Only certain types of owls can do it."

 

"As if it's not bad enough knowing a battle's happening, we probably aren't even going to know when it's over or when things are OK."

 

"That's true."

 

"I think I hear Sally B. getting up. I'll just tell her I'm coming home . . ."

 

"Take your time, love. Stay as long as you want. We'll talk more later."

 

"Thanks, Nanny. I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

Sally B. called from inside, "Audrey?"

 

As Audrey said good-bye to Nanny and hung up her phone, she called back, "Out here! Want me to make some breakfast?" Audrey came back inside.

 

"That'd be great! I might just grab a quick shower."

 

"OK. I'll have breakfast ready when you come out. It's the least I can do after you let me borrow you sofa."

 

~*~

 

Over a breakfast of "what-she-could-find" omelets and toast, Audrey told Sally B. all about her conversation with Nanny. 

 

"I had never even considered that owls might be killed in battle," Sally B. shuddered. "Even if all of the owls survive, and we'll go with that thought, they'd be in such high demand it really might take a while to find one, and then it would take a week to get here . . ."

 

"I know! It's already killing me not to know what's going on, and I hadn't thought about how long finding out would take!"

 

"Well, we can't do much about it right now. Graduation's in a week, that's a happy thought. You're walking aren't you? You have to walk so we can share it together."

 

"Yes, I'm walking. I was hoping I'd be back in England before then, but I went ahead and signed up for the ceremony just in case. Is your family coming?"

 

"My older brother is. How about yours?"

 

"Nanny and Uncle Ed are. I haven't heard from my parents about it. They can never commit to visits. It's possible they'll just show up. Aren't your parents coming?"

 

"It's probably best if my parents aren't around Muggles. No matter how hard I've tried, they just can't figure out what they are and aren't supposed to do. We'd probably have to obliviate a lot of people."

 

"With your parents being so difficult, how could you manage to spend all of spring break with them? I never had a chance to ask with everything going on, and exams and everything."

 

"We usually all do pretty well at the beach. My older brother and I sit in the shade on the beach or take walks in the sand at dusk. The little ones play in the water all day. My parents aren't stressed, so . . ." Sally B. shrugged. "My parents love me; they just don't understand my Muggle obsession, and I don't really fit in with them and the rest of my family. We're just so different. It's like they don't know what to make of me. They don't say horrible things to me like your parents have to you. I think I just confuse them. I don't know."

 

"We'll make sure we get at least one wizarding photo of us together in our graduation gowns for them, then."

 

"That'd be great."

 

~*~

 

When Audrey returned to Nanny and Uncle Ed's later that day, Uncle Ed met her at the door and hugged her. 

 

"I looked into tickets to England to be ready when it's safe, but they aren't even letting anyone buy them at the moment because of all of the "terrorist activity" in England recently. There's a blackout on travel."

 

"Terrorist activity? Oh . . . I guess that's what the Muggles think the battle is." Audrey sighed. "Thank you for checking, Uncle Ed. I'm sorry I Apparated away."

 

"It's OK. I've certainly gotten mad and stormed off before. Just in a different way." They both chuckled.

 

"Sally B's father has access to an international Floo at his office, and she Floo called him to ask if I could use it when I needed to get back to England, but he told her it was only for people who worked for the company and only for business purposes. She tried to convince him to take me to England, but he won't. She was about to start a fight with her parents on my behalf, but I told her not to bother. I didn't want her having trouble with her parents on my account."

 

"Good for you, Audrey! And don't worry. Once we get word that it's safe, I have a few connections that might help."

 

Audrey tried, but she was unable to get Uncle Ed to elaborate on what his "connections" might be.

 

~*~

 

She had barely been back from Sally B.'s for ten minutes before the phone rang. Audrey's parents had flown in to "surprise" her for graduation and were at the airport needing a ride. Audrey sighed, but agreed to go get them. She didn't know how she was going to survive with her worry over Percy and Neville and everyone, and her parents in town, too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy quickly left the Great Hall and followed Fred along the corridor to wherever it was this secret passageway they would be guarding was located. Secret passageways in Hogwarts? Percy knew he really shouldn't be surprised. And of course, his twin brothers would be the ones who knew where all of them were. Percy had never been able to catch the twins in wrongdoing when they kept showing up in the common room with food after Quidditch games. He had thought the house elves liked them. 

 

"Here we are."

 

Percy nodded at Fred. Everything was happening so quickly. He'd only just come back to his family, who had thankfully forgiven him, and now they were about to be in a battle for their lives. If that brat Pansy Parkinson had her way, Harry would have already been handed over to Voldemort. Even though he had been a big prat for three years, Percy never would have handed Harry over to Voldemort.

 

"Fred, your shop is brilliant. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you when I was there."

 

"Thanks, Perce." Fred looked surprised. "Wait a minute, have you been in the shop more than that one time with Audrey?"

 

Percy blushed and nodded. "Yes, I came shortly before Christmas to buy gifts."

 

"You're the bloke in the Muggle disguise who bought up all of the shield products!"

 

"Yes, I am."

 

"And that's our shield cloak you're wearing!" Fred abruptly hugged Percy. 

 

After a brief hug, they both looked away, embarrassed by their uncharacteristic show of affection.

 

"Er . . . let me ask you something, Perce." Percy nodded. "Was that Hermes who kept coming to the shop?"

 

Percy nodded again.

 

"So you bought the bleengrue Pygmy Puff, the Patented Daydream Charm, Puffy Chow, and the Voice Activated Perpetual Parchment!"

 

"How do you remember all of that?"

 

"Good head for business, dear brother." Fred grinned and tapped his temple. "So I have to admit I'm rather surprised you'd buy a Pygmy Puff."

 

Percy blushed and mumbled, "Well, I bought it because it's the same color as Audrey's eyes."

 

"That's what Lee said!" 

 

Percy scowled.

 

"Oh, don't worry about Lee. Audrey never liked him as more than a friend. Lee just wished she did."

 

Percy nodded curtly and changed the subject. "So I bet the VAPP is one of your best sellers."

 

Fred laughed, "You're the only one who's bought one!"

 

"You've only sold one of those?!"

 

"Well, we have to make them from wand wood to work all of those spells, so they're wicked expensive. We only keep two in stock at any given time."

 

"The VAPP has been worth every knut. It's the most brilliant thing I’ve ever seen! I can't believe nobody else has bought one. I've been using it to talk to Audrey every day so when I see her again she can listen to it."

 

"So, where is Audrey?"

 

"With her great-aunt in the States. At least I know she's safe, even though it's awful not having any contact with her."

 

Fred nodded sympathetically. "At least I can write to . . ."

 

Fred abruptly stopped talking and held up his hand. Percy knew why. Someone was coming.

 

Fred disillusioned himself, and Percy followed suit. They waited quietly as the footsteps grew closer. Soon two Death Eaters peered around the corner. Seeing nothing, they continued into the corridor without even having their wands raised. In unison, Percy and Fred stunned them. The Death Eaters fell to the floor with loud thumps.

 

Percy said quietly, "Incarcerous!" and both Death Eaters were bound together with tight ropes. Then Fred said "Mobilicorpus!" and moved the Death Eaters into a nearby broom cupboard. Percy disillusioned them, silenced them, locked and imperturbed the cupboard door, and then disillusioned the door. 

 

"There. That should hold them."

 

"Good thinking, Perce!"

 

They didn't have time to rest before they heard a shouted, "Stupefy!" and red light hit Percy. Fortunately, Percy's shield cloak stopped the spell. Fred fired a stupefy back as Percy got his bearings, and as another Death Eater joined in, Percy and Fred were dueling in earnest. These Death Eaters were more intelligent than the first two, and unfortunately, actually knew how to duel. Percy and Fred were able to block the Death Eaters' spells, but their spells were also being blocked by the Death Eaters. The casting and dodging and moving was exhausting. 

 

One of the Death Eaters sent green light straight at Percy. Percy conjured his fastest mirror yet, and the Death Eater fell to the floor. His companion's surprise allowed Fred the second he needed to stun him. Instantly, two more Death Eaters were upon them. Percy used Aunt Gussie's mirror trick again, but the Death Eater managed to dodge the reflected spell. Percy and Fred were getting tired, and the Death Eaters began to push them back. They stopped firing offensive spells and were only trying to block to stay alive. 

 

When Percy was wondering how they would ever get out of this mess, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help. Percy's Death Eater began to back off, and his hood slipped. Percy couldn't believe who it was.

 

"Hello, Minister!" Percy cast his favorite transfiguration spell at Thicknesse. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

 

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred's Death Eater collapsed as Harry, Ron, and Fred all stunned him simultaneously. Fred was laughing, and winked at Percy. Now that the Death Eaters were taken care of, Percy winked back, and laughed with Fred. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckled with them as they all caught their breath. 

 

"You actually are joking, Perce . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

 

BOOM!

 

Percy was blown backwards with so much force he didn't know how his body would hold together. He landed hard, but didn't think he had broken any bones. He sat up, trying to see through the dust to make sure his family was all right. He saw Fred knocked out on the floor and crawled through the rubble to his brother.

 

Percy still had his wand in his hand and pointed it at Fred. "Enervate!" Nothing happened. Percy tried again. "Enervate!" The spell wasn't working. Percy grasped Fred's shoulders and gently shook him to wake him up. When he lifted Fred off the floor, Percy saw the bloody piece of broken stone under Fred's head where he must have landed. Percy could not, would not, believe his little brother was dead! He began shaking him hard! Fred had to wake up! He began screaming "No—no—no! No! Fred! No!" 

 

Percy felt Ron's hand on his shoulder, looked into the teary eyes of his youngest brother, and knew the truth. Fred was dead. 

 

Percy couldn't believe it. Fred was still smiling for Merlin's sake! They had just been joking together. Percy heard noises from spells all around him, but he ignored them and stared at Fred, willing him to open his eyes and not be dead. 

 

"Get down!" Harry shouted. Percy flattened himself over Fred's body. He'd protect him. He'd been a horrible older brother, but he'd make it up to him by protecting him now. 

 

"Percy!" Harry shouted. Ron began pulling on his shoulders, but there was no way Percy was leaving Fred ever again.

 

"Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to . . ." 

 

Percy heard Hermione scream, and Ron and Harry yelled in unison, "Arania Exumai!" Percy looked and saw an acromantula fly backwards through the hole in the castle. 

 

"It brought friends!" Harry yelled. Percy saw dozens of huge spiders climbing through the hole in the wall. Ron and Harry stunned the leader, and it fell backwards knocking over the others like a line of dominoes. 

 

"Let's move, NOW!" Harry shouted. Percy had to agree—he hated spiders, but he would not leave Fred. Harry came over and grabbed Fred under the arms. Percy realized Harry was going to help him move Fred. Percy and Harry carried Fred to a niche that previously held a suit of armor. Percy made sure he was well hidden so the Death Eaters would not see him and desecrate his body. 

 

When he looked up, there was chaos; dust in the air of the corridor, spells flying from every direction, Ron and Hermione were going to the passageway behind the tapestry. Then Percy saw that bloody traitor, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ROOKWOOD!" Rookwood was chasing a couple of students, so Percy ran after him as fast as he could. 

 

When Percy was close enough to Rookwood to be heard over the din of battle, he yelled, "Running after school children, are you, Rookwood!?"

 

Rookwood turned and fired a stunner at Percy, who easily blocked it. The distraction allowed the students to run to safety. Percy fired a stunner back, but Rookwood blocked it. They began to duel, but were very evenly matched, and were able to block each other's spells. Percy felt himself getting angrier and angrier, until Rookwood backed up into another student who had just come running down the corridor.

 

His momentary distraction allowed Percy to get a stunning spell through Rookwood's shield. Percy's anger made the stunner so strong Rookwood was blasted through the window. Unfazed by the shattering glass, Percy ran to the window, pointed his wand and shouted, "Accio Rookwood!" He hadn't wanted to kill him, and a fall like that certainly would. Percy had only killed the other Death Eater in self-defense. Death was too easy for Death Eaters. They deserved to rot in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. 

 

Unfortunately, Percy was too late. His summoning spell slowed Rookwood's fall significantly, but couldn't overcome the pull of gravity. Rookwood hit the ground, but Percy saw him stirring. He was definitely still alive. 

 

Percy watched in horror as a giant came around the corner of the castle. Unable to do anything, he was sure the giant's huge foot would crush Rookwood to powder. Percy gasped. Unfortunately, his gasp alerted the giant, who looked over to him and changed direction away from Rookwood. Percy didn't know giants could hear so well. 

 

Percy shouted, "Run!" to some nearby students and took his own advice. He just managed to get out of the way as the giant's club crushed the wall where he had been standing. 

 

Percy scarpered into an alcove to catch his breath. He could hear the sounds of the battle going on all around him as he took out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat dripping into his eyes. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt a sob coming, but knew now was not the time to give into his grief. He had to help win this battle or more of his family would die. And if Voldemort won, Fred's death would have been in vain. Percy would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. He conjured a glass of water, drank it, and left his alcove to rejoin the battle.

 

***

 

Percy disillusioned himself as he left the alcove. Fred had been very clever in that. Even though Percy was not technically invisible since he was moving, he thought blending in to his surroundings might buy him a split second advantage. 

 

The corridor was suspiciously quiet, although the burn marks marring the floors and walls gave evidence of recent activity. As Percy neared an intersection he heard two voices—one low and deep; one high, feminine, and uncomfortably familiar. 

 

As Percy rounded the corner, he was horrified at the scene before him. His baby sister was dueling a huge, masked Death Eater. While he was very worried Ginny hadn't remained where Dad had told her to, he wasn't surprised. He was also quite impressed at his sister's dueling prowess—she was holding her own against the Death Eater. Percy sprinted until he was behind Ginny. He swirled his wand in a complicated pattern, waved it at the Death Eater, and instantly the Death Eater was stuck to the ceiling, immobilized, and silenced. 

 

Ginny flung herself at him, "Percy!"

 

Percy returned his sister's hug. "How did you know it was me?" 

 

"The spell you used, of course. You created that spell. I'll never forget the time you stuck Fred to your bedroom ceiling for three hours when he was bothering you. That was the only time Mum ever used her broom on you."

 

"Don't remind me." 

 

Ginny smirked at him.

 

"Ginny, you need to get back to where Dad told you to wait. You aren't of age yet."

 

Ginny bristled. "I can take care of myself."

 

"I know you can. From what I just saw, your dueling is brilliant." Ginny beamed at him. "But I need to know my favorite sister is safe."

 

"I'm your only sister." Ginny giggled and nudged him, as they laughed at the family joke.

 

"Let's see who we caught." Ginny pointed her wand at the Death Eater. "Accio mask!" The mask flew to Ginny.

 

"Yaxley!" Percy shrieked.

 

"You know him?" 

 

"Yes. You might want to know, Ginny, you were holding your own in a duel against the Head of MLES." Percy pointed his wand at Yaxley. "Expelliarmus!" Yaxley's wand flew to Percy's outstretched hand. Yaxley was unable to speak or move, but Percy saw his face getting red. "Stay away from my sister . . .Yax."

 

Ginny giggled. With a hand on her arm to guide her, Percy led her to an alcove around the corner. "Here, Ginny. Take Yaxley's wand. Keep it up your sleeve, and if you get disarmed you'll have an extra. Please stay safe."

 

Percy knew he couldn't tell Ginny about Fred right now. Neither of them could afford to fall apart until Voldemort was defeated. He stared at his sister with as much intensity as he could, hoping she would understand without words the need for her to be safe.

 

"Would you please disillusion me, Percy? I don't know how to do it."

 

"Of course." Percy disillusioned Ginny and hugged her. 

 

"I'll see you later, Perce." Ginny left him in the alcove, as she went in the direction of, what Percy hoped, was safety.

 

Percy also left the alcove and went in the opposite direction of Ginny. He knew she would not appreciate being followed, and he had no illusion of being stealthy enough to follow without her knowledge. 

 

***

 

Percy had not gone far when he found Aunt Gussie . . . battling four Death Eaters. She was amazing! She was swinging her red handbag with one hand, making the Death Eaters constantly jump out of her way. With her wand in her other hand, she was simultaneously casting spells faster than Percy had ever seen. She didn't look like she needed it, but Percy hurried to help anyway.

 

The Death Eaters did not notice Percy's approach, and he nonverbally stunned two of them in quick succession, providing enough of a distraction that Aunt Gussie stunned the other two. Aunt Gussie lowered her handbag, but not her wand, as she turned to Percy, and said, "Thank you!"

 

Before she could say anything else, another Death Eater rounded the corner, shouting, "Avada Kedavra!" but apparently aiming at nobody in particular. 

 

Percy conjured a mirror and reflected the spell back at the Death Eater who had cast it. The Death Eater fell to the floor. Percy stared in horror. He had just killed someone. And he wasn't in the heat of battle, so he had time to think about it. He thought he was going to be sick.

 

"Good work, Percy!" Aunt Gussie hugged him. Then she looked up at his face, and her expression turned shrewd. "Percy. You did not do anything wrong. That Death Eater was killed by his own spell. What you did was completely defensive. That spell might have hit either one of us. You saved our lives."

 

Percy nodded, but he still felt incredibly sick. He turned away from Aunt Gussie and vomited. Apparently, Aunt Gussie's reflexes were even better than he thought, because she had already conjured a bucket for him. When he was finished vomiting, she vanished the mess, bucket and all, and handed him a conjured glass of water before he could even ask. "Don't worry, lad. Every Auror I've ever known, including me, threw up the first time."

 

"That was actually the second time."

 

"Delayed reaction, then. What happened before?" Aunt Gussie patted Percy’s shoulder.

 

Before Percy could respond, they heard a loud voice, "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Percy shivered violently. He'd never heard a more creepy voice. He could hardly stand to listen. He looked at Aunt Gussie, but she was listening intently. "Lord Voldemort is merciful." Aunt Gussie snorted. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." 

 

Aunt Gussie snorted again. "Like we can actually do anything in an hour other than catch our breath." Aunt Gussie waved her wand at the stunned Death Eaters to tie them up. She then conjured a large net around them, and attached it to the ceiling. The two dead Death Eaters, she tied to each other, and cast, "Mobilicorpus" on them. 

 

Percy watched, and knew he was going to have to go get Fred. He couldn't stop them anymore, and several tears leaked from his eyes. 

 

Aunt Gussie put her hand on his arm and said quietly, "Who was it, Percy?"

 

Percy whispered, "Fred." 

 

Aunt Gussie hugged him quickly and said, "I'll come with you."

 

Percy led Aunt Gussie to the alcove where they had hidden Fred's body. The bodies of the two Death Eaters were charmed to float creepily behind them. Percy couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face, nor did he try to, especially when he saw the dead body of his little brother again. Percy stared at Fred, and decided he could not charm him to float. He put his wand in his pocket, knelt, and picked him up. Fred was lighter than Percy expected. He suspected Aunt Gussie cast a featherweight charm on him, although he didn't ask. 

 

Aunt Gussie gave him a quick one-armed hug and gestured for him to follow her. Percy thought she must know some plan he didn't, since he wasn't sure where they were going. Percy followed her to the Great Hall. Aunt Gussie looked in the door, and said, "You can place Fred there." She pointed to the middle of the Hall where there was a long row of bodies. Percy really couldn't bear to look to see if anyone else he knew had died. He placed Fred gently at the end of the row, and stood up. He was openly sobbing now, and he didn't care. He just stood there, looking down on his brother, and crying. All around him, people were scurrying about to bring in the wounded to one corner and the dead to the center. He heard crying and screams of anguish, but Percy could only focus on Fred. 

 

Percy heard a gut wrenching scream, and his mother flung herself onto Fred's body, sobbing. His father followed, hugged Percy tightly, then joined his Mum on the floor and began rubbing her back, and caressing her hair in the midst of his own sobs. Bill and Fleur were suddenly hugging Percy. Percy wasn't sure where they came from. Bill kept one arm around Percy and the other around his wife. 

 

When Percy looked back down at Fred, George was sitting by his head. Percy didn't know when he had arrived. George was not crying, but Percy had never seen such an empty look on his face before. If it was this bad to lose a brother, Percy could not even imagine losing a twin. Ginny was next to Fleur crying, and then Ron and Hermione appeared. Hermione went to hug Ginny while she sobbed, and Percy put his free arm around Ron. 

 

Percy did not know how long they all stood there. Eventually George asked in a monotone, "What happened?"

 

Everyone looked around at each other, until Percy cleared his throat and told his family what had happened. No one said anything, but just nodded. They heard Madam Pomfrey's voice under the influence of a sonorous charm.

 

"I know we have all lost loved ones, but I need all able bodied people to help bring in the wounded. If you have any knowledge of healing, please come help me over here. If you do not have knowledge of healing, please help bring in survivors from outside." Her voice broke as she cancelled the charm.

 

Percy saw Mum quickly dry her eyes on her sleeve and get up, suddenly all business. Without a word, Mum, Dad, and Fleur went to help Madam Pomfrey. The rest of them looked at each other and turned to leave the Great Hall to look for survivors. 

 

As Percy left the Great Hall, Neville was coming in carrying a body. Percy didn't look too closely. He was so thankful to see Neville alive. Neville nodded in greeting, and Percy nodded back, gripping Neville's shoulder briefly as he walked by.

 

Percy joined many others in searching the grounds. He saw Ginny talking to a girl who appeared in very bad shape. He himself found a few dead Death Eaters, and brought them inside to a separate room off of the Entrance Hall. 

 

Percy had just deposited another dead Death Eater with the rest, when he heard, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

 

Percy couldn't believe it. He stood in shock for a minute, ignoring the rest of Voldemort's speech. To lose Fred and Harry . . . Percy didn't know if Ginny and Ron would survive. He joined the crowds of people rushing to get out of the castle, and saw for himself—Hagrid cradled Harry's body in his arms as large tears dripped into his shaggy beard. 

 

Percy heard several screams of, "NO!" Two of which, he was quite certain, came from his sister and his youngest brother. Voldemort silenced everyone. Percy tried very hard to block out Voldemort's creepy voice, as he scanned the crowd for his family. 

 

He found Ron easily enough when Ron screamed at Voldemort. His baby brother was either very brave or very stupid. The same could be said for Neville, who broke free from the crowd and charged at Voldemort, much to Percy's surprise and horror. 

 

Voldemort cast some spell on Neville, making him grunt with pain, and disarmed him. Neville got right back up and continued to argue with Voldemort. Percy heard him yell, "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" Merlin! The bloke must have stones the size of bludgers. Percy snorted. He must be channeling Fred to have even thought that. The thought of Fred made Percy stronger. If Neville and Ron could be brave, so could he. Fred would not die in vain. He would fight until his last breath. 

Percy hadn't thought he could see anything more horrific than he already had until Voldemort summoned The Sorting Hat, stuck it on Neville's head, and set Neville on fire. Percy screamed. He didn't care if it made him seem weak. So many others were screaming, too, he doubted anyone noticed. 

 

Complete chaos broke out. Percy saw hundreds of people charging through the gates of Hogwarts yelling battle cries. A giant came lumbering by, yelling something Percy couldn't quite make out. It sounded like "haggis" but that couldn't be right. Neville somehow broke free from Voldemort's body-bind curse, apparently unhurt by the flames, and used a sword to cut off the head of Voldemort's snake. Percy had not seen where Neville got a sword, but cheered for his friend.

 

There were centaurs, and thestrals, a hippogriff, battling giants, the Death Eaters were scattering, and the entire mass of people was being pushed back into the Entrance Hall. Percy could have sworn he saw Charlie in the mass of people who had come to help. House elves were running in from the kitchens. Percy began to cast spells at any Death Eaters he could see, and when he couldn't get a clear shot at a Death Eater, he cast a shield charm around anybody fighting a Death Eater. 

 

Percy saw Rookwood, Yaxley, and Thicknesse. How did they manage to get out of the spells he had cast on them, anyway?! George and Lee Jordan were handling Yaxley, Aberforth seemed fine on his own with Rookwood, so Percy hurried to help his father with Thicknesse. 

 

Percy just couldn't resist. As he kept a shield charm around himself and his father, he shouted at Thicknesse, "How'd you get out of my jinx?"

 

The question didn't seem to faze Thicknesse. "You Gryffindors are so arrogant! Did you really think you were the only one who studied obscure spells in the Restricted Section for fun?"

 

Percy glanced at his Dad, who had never stopped firing spells at Thicknesse. Unfortunately, Thicknesse was as good at shield charms as Percy, if not better. When his father winked at him, Percy dropped his shield, and simultaneously with his dad, cast a stupefy at Thicknesse. They broke through his shield, and Thicknesse hit the floor. 

 

As his Dad petrified and bound the stupefied Thicknesse, Percy heard his mother scream, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" He had never in his life heard his mother swear, but he supposed she couldn't have picked a better person to start with than Bellatrix LeStrange. Dad looked fairly surprised as well. 

 

Percy was shocked. His mother was as good a dueler as Aunt Gussie. He'd never seen her wand move so fast. Then he saw Mum kill Bellatrix LeStrange. Good. At least he wouldn't be the only one in his family who had killed. 

 

To Percy's horror, Voldemort turned his wand on Mum. Dad looked sick, but they were too far away to help. There was a loud cry of "Protego!" and Harry appeared out of nowhere. Percy knew his jaw had dropped. Through his shock, he heard "There are no more horcruxes."

 

Horcruxes? Plural? Merlin! Percy couldn't believe it. He knew what horcruxes were, of course, but having _one_ was more evil than he could imagine. More than one? Unthinkable! 

 

Snape wasn't on Voldemort's side? Dumbledore chose to die? Snape was in love with Harry's mum? Percy shuddered on Harry's behalf. Harry must be much smarter than Percy had ever thought, because he couldn't get his brain around everything he was saying. He'd have to ask him later. After they'd won, and eaten, and slept for a week. 

 

Percy was still trying to get his foggy, tired brain to comprehend everything Harry was saying. The next thing he knew Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, and Harry's disarming spell reflected the Killing Curse back at him. Voldemort was dead!

 

People rushed forward to hug and congratulate Harry. Percy's first move was to hug Dad before they ran forward as well. He hugged Mum, who was crying, and Ginny, and patted Neville on the back, then hugged Charlie, who he was thrilled to see. He kept hugging people and laughing and crying. He just wished Audrey was by his side to share in the celebration. 

 

They finally all settled at tables, houses all mixed up together, but Percy was sitting with his family. The House Elves had made a banquet for breakfast, which was wonderful. Percy felt like he hadn't eaten properly ever before. It was going to take him a long time to process everything that had happened, but right now he was thankful the fighting was over, he was surrounded by his family, his stomach was getting full, and soon he'd be able to get some sleep.


	17. Aftermath

Percy awoke to a grey dawn outside the window. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, since it certainly wasn't his flat. After he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he remembered all of the Weasleys had decided to follow Professor McGonagall's advice and go to the dormitories to sleep rather than returning home, since they had no idea of the condition of the Burrow. Percy could have returned to his flat, but decided to stay with his family. 

 

Percy looked next to his bed and found clean clothes waiting for him. The house elves must have been busy. He went to the loo, showered, and dressed quietly, and decided to take a walk on the grounds. He was so used to being alone almost all of the time it was strange to be with so many people. As he passed through the Gryffindor Common Room, he noticed plates of pastries and pots of coffee. Percy selected a few pastries, poured himself a large cup of coffee, and went outside for his breakfast. 

 

When he left the castle, Percy still couldn't believe the destruction around him. He walked by the lake and went to what he considered "his spot". This was where he had always come to think when he was a student. There was a pile of large boulders on the edge of the lake, and the way they were positioned created a little nook where he could sit and be almost completely hidden from view. He could see most of the lake, but it was unlikely that anyone would see him. The lake had escaped the destruction of the rest of the grounds, so Percy watched the sunrise over the lake, while he ate his pastries, drank his coffee, and tried to process everything that had happened.

 

Percy sat there long enough to finish his breakfast, and was about to leave, when he saw Neville and Hannah sit on the shore of the lake. They were close enough he could see them clearly, but far enough away he couldn't hear what they were saying. Percy felt like he shouldn't be sitting there watching them, but he didn't want to get up and disturb them either. 

 

Neville and Hannah talked for a while, and he saw Neville nod, and begin taking off his shoes and socks. Hannah was already barefoot. She stood up and offered Neville her hand to help him up. Then Hannah gave Neville a large stick. What in the world? They walked into the water. They talked for a few minutes while standing in the water, and then Percy was shocked when Neville started hitting the water with the stick. 

 

Neville was screaming, crying and shouting obscenities Percy didn't know he knew. He couldn't make out all the words but knew the emotion well enough. This went on for quite a while. Percy didn't think he should watch, but there was no way for him to return to the castle without Neville and Hannah seeing him. And he was fascinated. When Neville had calmed down, he saw Hannah approach him and take his hands. She went on tiptoe aiming to kiss Neville's cheek, but Neville turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Go Neville. While happy for his friend, Percy's heart clenched at how terribly he missed Audrey. 

 

Neville continued kissing Hannah, and Percy assumed they wouldn't notice now if he left. He began walking back to the castle as quietly as possible. The sun was fully up now, and he didn't know what to do next. He wondered if anyone else from his family was awake. He needed to go back to his flat and check on Hermes and Twoey. He walked into the Entrance Hall, and decided to go see Fred again. Alone in the Great Hall, Percy had time to talk to Fred. He was thankful for the solitude, because he didn't want anyone else to hear his good-bye to his younger brother. 

 

As Percy left the Great Hall to return to the Common Room, Neville was coming in from outside. He was soaking wet. Percy waved awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He knew why Neville was wet, but didn't know if Neville knew he knew, and wasn't sure he wanted to tell him. Fortunately, Neville spoke first.

 

"Gran went into Hogsmeade yesterday to owl Aunt Lucy and Uncle Ed, but all of the owls were gone. Gran's going to go to the village and telephone as soon as she can get some Muggle money, so Audrey hopefully will know fairly soon we won the war. I don't know how long it will take Gran to find Muggle money, though."

 

Percy had so much he wanted to say he didn't know where to start, so he settled for nodding.

 

Neville said, "You look like I felt this morning. If you feel like you have so many different emotions you're going to explode, I would recommend beating the hell out of a pond or a lake or whatever."

 

"I think the cute girl helped more than the lake." Percy blushed at what he admitted to witnessing.

 

Neville chuckled. "Probably. I thought I saw you over in the rocks, but I wasn't really paying much attention."

 

"You were otherwise occupied," Percy laughed. "I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything."

 

"I know." Neville shrugged. "The lake's a public place."

 

Just then, Hannah came inside, also quite wet and carrying two sets of shoes and socks. Neville beamed at her. Percy took his cue.

 

"I'll see you both later." Neville waved at him, and Percy returned to the Common Room.

 

When Percy arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, there were quite a few people who were up. He saw Ron and Hermione cuddled up on one sofa, Harry and Ginny were sitting near them on another sofa, not looking quite as cozy, but certainly comfortable enough. He started over to them, just as he saw George coming down the stairs. Percy waved to his siblings and their friends, and headed towards George. 

 

As Percy approached, he realized George looked awful, as if he had not slept at all and had spent the entire night crying. Percy said quietly, "Are you all right, George?"

 

George bellowed, "NO! I AM NOT BLOODY ALL RIGHT!"

 

There was instant silence in the Common Room. Percy put his arm around George in an attempt to comfort his brother, but George pushed him away and continued screaming, "DON'T BLOODY TOUCH ME! YOU DIDN'T JUST LOSE YOUR TWIN!"

 

"No, but we both lost a brother . . ."

 

"OH, YOU CARE NOW? YOU HAVEN'T CARED FOR YEARS! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO DIED INSTEAD OF FRED!"

 

Percy heard Ginny gasp, but before he could say anything, George's fist connected with his face, and everything went black.

 

***

 

Percy started to wake up slowly. He was very comfortable, and his head was on something soft. It wasn't a pillow, though. A lap? He was pretty sure his head was in someone's lap. And someone's hand was smoothing his hair away from his forehead. Percy didn't open his eyes, but wondered if his voice would work. "Audrey?"

 

"No, Percy. It's just me. I'm sorry."

 

Percy opened his eyes and was looking up into the concerned face of his sister. "Ginny?"

 

"Are you okay?" Ginny put her hand on his forehead. Percy was struck how much she seemed like Mum. 

 

"What happened?"

 

"George hit you. Harry fixed your nose, and your glasses, and the bump on your head. I tried to wake you up, but couldn't so we just made you comfortable. At least, I hope you're comfortable . . ." Ginny giggled nervously.

 

Percy sighed. He remembered now. George told him he wished he had died instead of Fred, and then hit him. Bloody Hell. 

 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

 

He was brokenhearted George hated him but didn't blame him. After abandoning his family, he deserved to be punched and worse. Ginny looked worried about him, so Percy said, "No. I'm not hurt anywhere else. Thanks."

 

He tried to sit up since it was rather embarrassing to have his head in his sister's lap now he was aware of it. Ginny helped. Percy looked around, and was surprised to find they were alone in the common room. "Where is everyone?"

 

"Mum, Dad, and Charlie left before you came back to go see Fred again. I haven't seen Bill and Fleur this morning. Ron and Hermione went after George. Harry was here with us until Kingsley and Professor McGonagall came to talk to him about something." 

 

Percy nodded. He looked down at his shirt, and realized he was covered in blood. His own, he imagined. "I'm sorry. Harry and I are both pants at cleaning charms, apparently. We couldn't get the blood out of your shirt."

 

"That's all right. I appreciate your skill in healing." Percy smiled at Ginny who returned it. "I'll just go home and change." Percy stood up. "Would you like to come?"

 

"Come to your flat with you? Yes!" Ginny stood up, too.

 

"I'll send Dad a Patronus so he and Mum won't worry." Ginny nodded.

 

Percy concentrated on the last time he had seen Audrey, and said, "Expecto Patronum!" His silver butterfly flew out of the tip of his wand. Percy thought the message he wanted relayed and sent the butterfly on its way.

 

"Percy, why is your Patronus a butterfly?" Ginny smirked at him.

 

Percy could feel himself blush. "Because Audrey likes butterflies. Before I was going out with Audrey, my Patronus was an owl." Percy and Ginny left through the portrait hole.

 

"Neville told me about you and Audrey. I'm happy for you. I like Audrey."

 

"That's right! You sat with her at the Yule Ball. Neville gave me pictures. I forgot you've met her."

 

"May I ask you something?" Percy looked at Ginny and nodded. "Are you in love with her?"

 

Percy didn't hesitate. "Yes." He reached into his pocket, removed the ring box, and handed it to Ginny. "I could use a woman's opinion. What do you think?"

 

Ginny gasped as Percy handed her the small velvet box. She opened it and squealed, "Percy! It's just perfect! She'll love it!" Ginny was beaming as she returned the box to her brother. "How long have you had the ring?"

 

"For nine months. I bought it right after the last time I saw Audrey. Then the Ministry went to hell, and Audrey had to go into hiding . . ."

 

"I'm sorry, Percy. You must really miss her."

 

"I do." Percy and Ginny walked in silence for several minutes. Percy wondered if he could confess his greatest fear to his sister. "I've kept telling myself over all these months I had to keep going so when Voldemort was defeated, Audrey and I could be together. I guess I thought she'd Apparate in front of me the second Voldemort lost. I didn't realize it would take time for word to get to her, then she'd have to travel back . . . What if she . . .What if she doesn't feel the same way anymore?" Percy ended in a whisper. 

 

Percy couldn't look at Ginny. She was quiet for a bit. They arrived at the castle doors and walked out into the sunshine. As they began to cross the grounds, Ginny asked quietly, "Did you tell her you love her?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Did she tell you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I waited for Harry for all this time, and we've never even told each other. There's no way she'd tell you she loved you and not really, really mean it."

 

"Thanks, Ginny." Percy put his arm around her as they walked towards the gates. He realized he'd never actually apologized to Ginny. She apparently forgave him already, but still. "I'm sorry I've been such an awful big brother."

 

"You haven't been an awful big brother. You were a very good big brother for the first fourteen years of my life. I'll forgive the last few when you weren't."

 

"Thank you."

 

"And I'm sorry for throwing mashed parsnips at you." Ginny laughed.

 

"So that was you? I never knew for certain if it was you or one of the twins." Percy nudged her playfully. They both laughed together. 

 

They had reached the gates, and Percy said, "Okay. I'll side-along Apparate with you to my flat." Ginny nodded. Percy took her arm and Apparated.

 

They arrived in Percy's flat to hooting and excited peeping. Hermes and Twoey were both on Hermes' perch together and seemed very happy to see Percy and Ginny. Ginny glanced around as Percy went over to pet Hermes and Twoey. Thankfully they still had food and water left, so he had put enough out before the battle started. He opened the window to let Hermes go hunt if he wanted to. 

 

"You have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny sounded like she couldn't believe her eyes. 

 

Percy blushed again. "Yes. His name is Twoey, and you remember Hermes. I'll just go change."

 

Percy left his sister with his pets, and went to his bedroom to change his shirt. When he returned, Hermes had flown off to hunt, and Twoey was sitting on Ginny's shoulder peeping excitedly. 

 

"Can we take Twoey to meet my Pygmy Puff Arnold?"

 

"Of course. Let's go."

 

***

 

Percy didn't know what to do with himself. It had been a week since "The Battle of Hogwarts" as it was now being called, and he still hadn't seen or heard from Audrey. Aunt Gussie had managed to find Muggle money and telephoned Audrey’s Aunt Lucy and Uncle Ed, but the only answer was a machine. She left a message, but would Audrey hear it? Were those Muggle contraptions even reliable? Percy realized his pacing was going to wear out the rug, so he sat down.

 

He had already used his Voice Activated Perpetual Parchment to "tell" Audrey everything about the battle, and Neville and Hannah, and his conversation with Ginny, and Fred's funeral, and how his family had forgiven him . . . Well, most of his family, anyway. Everyone except George. He and George had not spoken since George punched him. Percy reached to the table in front of him and poured himself a shot of the Muggle whisky Aunt Gussie had given him. Good stuff—nice and smooth with a kick, but not so much of a kick it burned your throat like Firewhisky. Drinking himself into a stupor wasn't going to help anything, though. Percy stood up again and resumed his pacing.

 

He knew the rift between himself and George was causing his family even more pain, but he had no idea what to do about it. Except for Fred's actual funeral, Percy and George had not been in the same space at the same time. George left the room whenever Percy showed up at The Burrow. Percy had taken to alternating days between The Burrow and Aunt Gussie's and making sure his plans were well-known, so George wouldn't spend all of his time alone in his room. From what Ginny had told him, it was quite a struggle to get him to come out of his room anyway. Maybe Audrey would have an idea when she came back . . .

 

Percy sat down again. What if Audrey didn't come back? No. Percy wasn't going to let himself think like that. Kingsley said there was a lengthy waiting list for portkeys. So many people had fled from Voldemort, or had been in hiding, and were looking for their children or immediate family members. Percy was certain Audrey was safe, and most people did not have that reassurance. He knew this logically. He had seen what a complete mess the Ministry was in when he tried helping for a day. He had left, though, with Kingsley's blessing, when the temptation to bypass protocols and contact Audrey was too great. He'd always followed the rules. They were logical and made sense and kept order. He just didn't feel like being logical about Audrey. He poured himself another shot of whiskey and sighed. He couldn't even play with Twoey, since the little traitor had decided to stay with Ginny and Arnold at the Burrow. Percy felt betrayed by his Pygmy Puff. How pathetic was that! He got up and headed to bed. 

 

***

 

Percy watched as a wall exploded into Fred, leaving him staring up, a ghost of a last smile on his face. Percy shook his little brother, begging him to wake up. Huge spiders came through the wall, and before Percy could do anything one of them bit Ron, who went into a violent spasm, and then was still. As Percy switched from shaking Fred to shaking Ron, Hermione, who was screaming and crying, slipped in a puddle of blood and fell out of the hole in the side of the building. Harry grabbed Percy and dragged him away before another spider could bite him.

 

Percy was battling eight Death Eaters with Aunt Gussie, and one of the Death Eaters cast Avada Kedavra at Aunt Gussie. Percy conjured a mirror, but he was a second late, and Aunt Gussie hit the floor, dead.

 

Percy and his Dad were dueling Thicknesse, and his shield wasn't strong enough, Thicknesse's spell got through, and Dad was torn in half. 

 

Mum was fighting Bellatrix LeStrange, but Bellatrix was the better dueler and killed his mother while Percy watched.

 

Percy was in the Great Hall after the battle, looking at rows of bodies in the middle of the floor. His Mum, Dad, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were in front of him. No one had found Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, or Ginny. Percy was sobbing. They'd beaten Voldemort, but he didn't feel happy. All of his family was dead or missing. Then Neville walked in carrying a body, tears running down his face. Percy went to comfort his friend and saw the body Neville was carrying—Audrey. 

 

Percy screamed. He was drenched with sweat, tangled in the sheet, and crying. He thrashed frantically to untangle himself, fell on the floor, scrambled to his feet, and grabbed his wand. He knew the images weren't true. Except for Fred. Fred was really dead. And Percy still hadn't seen or heard from Audrey. He felt like his chest was going to explode. Percy Apparated.

 

He arrived in the garden at The Burrow, near the pond. He didn't bother finding a stick, but ran into the water, crying and beating it with his fists, and screaming about every injustice in the world interspersed with every bit of profanity he knew. His vocabulary of profanity was actually quite extensive. He was related to Charlie and the twins, after all. 

 

Percy continued to scream and cry and beat the pond. He was sopping wet, cold, and completely unconcerned. He kept screaming. 

 

"Damn it, Fred! Why did you die?! We're never going to be a whole family again! And we're even less complete since I buggered things up so badly George hates me!"

 

"I don't hate you."

 

Percy whirled around so quickly, he lost his footing and landed with a splash on the muddy bottom of the pond. Sitting in the muck, Percy looked up into the tear-streaked face of George. 

 

"You don't hate me?" 

 

George shook his head, but didn't say anything else. Percy   
wasn't surprised since this was the only time George had spoken to him since he'd hit him.

 

"How long have you been standing there?"

 

"Quite a while. I couldn't sleep and was on the porch. I heard someone Apparate and came to check. I cast _Muffliato_ on the house when I saw it was you."

 

"Thank you." 

 

George shrugged. "What are you doing?"

 

Percy knew he was blushing, but figured the truth was best. "Er . . . I was beating the hell out of the pond."

 

George stared at him, until he finally said, "What did the pond ever do to you?"

 

Percy started to laugh. George was looking at him as if he were crazy, which just made him laugh harder. When Percy could finally stop laughing, he realized George wasn't laughing and hadn't said anything. Percy didn't know what to say. He hadn't planned for the first conversation he had with George to take place while he was sitting in the pond in his underwear in the middle of the night. Thankfully, George finally spoke.

 

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I know what I said is completely unforgivable, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I want you to know I didn't mean it." George's voice cracked.

 

Percy had to think for a moment what George meant. "It's fine, George. It was just one comment. Of course, I forgive you."

 

George still looked anguished. "But what I said . . ."

 

"I said you're forgiven. Look George, I abandoned our family for three years. I didn't even go visit Dad when he was hospitalized, and everyone forgave _me_. You said something you didn't mean. You've apologized, and I forgive you."

 

George looked a bit better. "I guess Weasleys are in the business of forgiving the unforgivable."

 

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

 

George smiled back and reached out a hand to help Percy out of the pond. Percy had no idea what possessed him, but he yanked and pulled George into the pond with him.

 

"Bloody hell!" George shrieked as he hit the cold water. Percy started laughing again, and George pushed him under. Percy came up spluttering and got his revenge. Soon Percy and George were splashing around in the pond trying to dunk each other just like when they were children.

 

After they were both muddy, cold, and breathless with laughter, they finally helped each other out of the pond.

 

"I could use a drink. How about you, Perce?"

 

"Sounds good." Percy followed George back to the house. After going inside, George went straight to the cupboard where Dad kept the Firewhisky. George opened it, looked around, closed the door, glanced in the bin, and sighed. "Someone finished off the Firewhisky," he whispered.

 

"We can go to my flat. I don't think I have any Firewhisky left either, but I know I have Muggle whisky. Just leave Mum a note."

 

George shuffled in a drawer for parchment and a quill and scrawled a quick note. Percy took his arm and Apparated both of them to his flat.

 

***

 

"Percy? Perce, wake up!"

 

"Wha . . .?" Percy half-opened one eye.

 

"Come on, Perce. Mum's about to have kittens. Wake up!"

 

Percy opened both eyes, but found he really didn't want to, so he squinted at the red head standing over him. "Are you Ron?"

 

"Yes, I'm Ron, and you're Percy. Now that’s sorted, have you seen George?"

 

Percy nodded, and gestured vaguely at the other end of his sofa, where George had fallen asleep after they had polished off a bottle of whisky together. "Right there."

 

"Perce. George is not right there." 

 

Percy sat up at looked at the other end of the sofa, then around his flat. "Where's George?!"

 

Ron sighed. "He left a note for Mum, which Ginny managed to decipher, saying he was here. Mum's having a fit because she thinks George might hurt you or hurt himself or something. I don't know."

 

Percy's head was still a bit fuzzy, but he was starting to wake up. "George and I are fine. Nothing to worry about. I'm not sure where he went, but he was sitting right there when we both dozed off."

 

Ron gestured to the empty whisky bottle on the floor. "More like passed out, I'd guess."

 

Percy snorted. "Maybe."

 

With a pop, George appeared. "Here you go, Perce, hangover potion. Oh, hi Ron." George handed Percy a flask of potion which he drank. His head immediately cleared, and he felt fully awake.

 

"Thanks!" 

 

"No problem."

 

Ron stared at Percy and George with his mouth hanging open. "Who are you two, and what did you do with my brothers?"

 

Percy looked at Ron in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"The Percy I know would never take something from George without having seen him make it." Ron looked at George. "And the George I know wouldn't be willingly trying to help Percy."

 

"You wound me, little brother." George flung his hand over his heart. 

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Ron paused and then seemed to have a sudden realization. He pointed to George, "I didn't know you supported the Cannons!"

 

"I don't. These are Percy's pajamas."

 

Ron looked between George and Percy several times before settling on Percy. "I don't even want to know why George is wearing your pajamas. Just get dressed and come to the Burrow for breakfast. I'll go tell Mum you're on the way." With that, Ron Apparated. 

 

George burst out laughing, and Percy joined him. "Have I really been that awful, George?"

 

"Yeah, but so have I. None of that matters now. We've started over."

 

"Good. I don't know what people would do who didn't have access to a pond."

 

George laughed, but then abruptly stopped. "Percy! You're brilliant! We can make Portable Ponds! I've got to get dressed, I've got to get to the shop, I guess I should eat first, see you at the Burrow . . ." George Apparated.

 

Percy shook his head. His entire family was crazy, but he was glad to have them back. 

 

***

 

After a wonderful breakfast, full of more laughter than Percy had heard in years, Ginny whispered to him, "I'm sure you want to see Twoey, don't you?"

 

"Yes, that'd be nice." 

 

"Twoey and Arnold have been having fun together. I'll be right back." Ginny winked at Percy, and ran off up the stairs. 

 

When Ginny returned, Twoey and Arnold were sitting close together on one of Ginny's shoulders, and Ginny was holding something in her cupped hands. 

 

Percy moved closer to look, and she appeared to be holding a handful of various colored cotton balls. He glanced at Ginny in confusion.

 

"Congratulations, Percy! You're a granddad!" Ginny giggled.

 

"What?!" Percy glanced at the colored cotton balls again and noticed they were moving. Twoey and Arnold were jumping up and down in excitement on Ginny's shoulder.

 

Percy pointed to the cotton balls. "Those are baby Pygmy Puffs?"

 

Ginny nodded and kept smiling. By this time Charlie and George had become interested in the conversation and wandered over. 

 

"But how did that happen?!" At Percy's question, Ginny, Charlie, and George burst out laughing.

 

George collected himself first, "You see, Perce, when a boy Pygmy Puff and a girl Pygmy Puff fancy each other . . ."

 

"Arnold's a girl?!"

 

"No Percy. Twoey's a girl." Ginny said patiently.

 

"Twoey's a girl? But how do you know?" Percy could have sworn Twoey rolled his, er, her eyes at him. 

 

Charlie ruffled Percy's hair and asked, "Did Dad forget to give you The Talk, little brother?"

 

Percy blushed, tried to smooth his hair, and decided to drop the subject and ignore his siblings. "Twoey, Arnold, you have a lovely family. I'm very happy for you." Twoey and Arnold bounced excitedly. 

 

George chimed in, "Enough with the Pygmy Puffs. We need to get to work at the shop."

 

Ginny and Percy addressed Twoey and Arnold almost in unison, "He didn't mean that." The entire family started cleaning up from breakfast and getting ready to help George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 

***

 

Mum and Hermione were assigned to brewing potions. Harry and Charlie were cleaning the shop, repairing damage, and organizing anything that survived the Death Eater invasion. Ginny and George were charming various items of merchandise merchandise. Ron and Percy had been sent to sort out the flat over the shop

 

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Ron nodded. "Why were you able to forgive me so easily? I probably hurt you more than any of our other siblings, and I was horrible to Harry . . ."

 

Ron turned to Percy, despair in his eyes. "I did the same thing."

 

"What?"

 

"When Harry, Hermione, and I were searching for the horcruxes, I got angry and abandoned them. I went to Bill's. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again, but Dumbledore's deluminator got me back there, and they both forgave me."

 

"Well, Weasleys are in the business of forgiving the unforgivable."

 

"Harry and Hermione aren't Weasleys."

 

"Sure they are! Harry's been an honorary Weasley since he was eleven, and I'm pretty sure Hermione will be a Weasley for real sometime in the not-too-distant future . . ."

 

Ron blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, s'pose you're right . . ."

 

"OH PER-CY! COULD YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?"

 

"I wonder what George wants."

 

"You better be careful, Perce. He's doing that sing-song thing so he's up to something."

 

Percy nodded and shrugged. Ron returned to working as Percy made his way downstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leaving her parents at their hotel after her graduation ceremony and post-graduation lunch, Audrey, Nanny, and Uncle Ed came home. Audrey went straight to her room, kicked off her shoes, dropped her mortar board and diploma on her desk, and collapsed on her bed. She knew graduating from university was a huge accomplishment, but it didn't seem right for Percy not to be there. Audrey sniffed. She was not going to cry again. She sighed. 

 

"Audrey! Come quickly!"

 

At Uncle Ed's yell Audrey leapt from the bed, sprinted out of her room, and flew down the stairs. She found Uncle Ed and Nanny, standing in the middle of the sitting room staring blankly at the answering machine.

 

"What's the matter?" Audrey panted.

 

"Listen." Uncle Ed pushed the play button.

 

"Lucy? Lucy, can you hear me? You know I hate these things, but I couldn't find an owl . . . well, anyway . . .Andromeda" BEEP

 

"Merlin! Did I do something wrong? Poor Andromeda. She gave me some Muggle money she had left over from doing things with her in-laws, but now" BEEP

 

"Bloody contraption! Well, then. Voldemort's dead. So are many others from both sides . . . Neville and I are fine. Percy's alive and misses Audrey dreadfully. Come to England as soon" BEEP

 

Audrey, Nanny, and Uncle Ed stood there for a moment as the answering machine quit playing. Finally, Audrey moved, grabbed the pen and paper next to the phone and hit play again. After a few words, she hit stop, wrote the words down, and continued in that vein until she had transcribed the entirety of Aunt Gussie's message. 

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed sat on the sofa, and Audrey sat on the floor in front of them holding the paper so all three of them could read it. 

 

"I'm glad Andromeda gave Gussie money, but what happened to her?"

 

"She said she was fine!"

 

"Not Gussie, Andromeda! Gussie's message says 'Poor Andromeda.'"

 

Audrey interrupted. "I wonder why Aunt Gussie said she and Neville are fine, but Percy's 'alive.' That seems to imply Percy isn't fine."

 

"It's war, Audrey. It will be a very long time until anyone is 'fine' again."

 

"But she said she and Neville were . . ."

 

"Maybe she just didn't think she could speak for Percy. I know I wasn't fine for years after the war. You see things and have buddies killed . . ."

 

"Maybe Percy just hasn't had the opportunity to reconcile with his family yet. The entire family was involved in the fighting, weren't they?"

 

"Yes." Audrey stared at the note for another moment and exclaimed, "I need to get to England right now!"

 

"I'll check for flights." Uncle Ed left the room.

 

"We can't contact the portkey office until tomorrow. Everything in Redstone Alley is closed on Sunday. Why don't you go pack, and I'll call your parents and tell them what's happening?"

 

"Thanks, Nanny." Audrey hugged her, and ran to her room. Hopefully she would be seeing Percy extremely soon.

 

***

 

"I can't believe this!" Audrey screamed in frustration.

 

"I tried, Audrey. There's a blackout on all flights to England because of the recent terrorist activity. A ticket must be purchased one month in advance. I bought three tickets . . ."

 

"A month? I can't wait a month to see Percy! And I can't believe Mum or Dad wouldn't give me one of their tickets!"

 

"Love, neither of your parents can afford to miss a month of work."

 

"I know!" Audrey huffed as angry tears leaked from her eyes. "It's just not fair!"

 

"Nobody ever said life is fair, and war sure as hell isn't fair. At least you can contact Percy now, can't you?"

 

"He doesn't have a phone," Audrey sighed. "We talked about buying one for him, but didn't do it before I had to leave."

 

"We can go to the post office in Redstone Alley as soon as they open in the morning, and you can owl him. You can write the letter this evening."

 

"It's better than nothing," Audrey said glumly.

 

"I'll buy you an owl if that will help," Uncle Ed offered. "The fastest one they have."

 

"Thanks, Uncle Ed." Audrey hugged him. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Audrey and Nanny were in front of the post office in Redstone Alley at 7:45. The post office didn't open until 8, but there was already a line. Once the doors opened, the line moved more swiftly than Audrey expected, but when her turn came, there were no international owls available, and there was a waiting list to get one. The postmaster said it would probably be three weeks. With a sigh, she added her name to the list, just in case.

 

Their next stop was the pet store, which was sold out of all owls, and wouldn't receive a new shipment for two months. The latest clutches of owlets had to have time to be weaned and trained.

 

Then they went to the Portkey Office, and Audrey put her name on a waiting list. They said they thought it would take two weeks before they called her in. She supposed two weeks was better than a month, but she was going to go crazy. She couldn't call Sara, because without an international plan, Sara had not taken her phone with her, and she was probably at Hogwarts, where it wouldn't work anyway. Aunt Gussie could use a telephone, but if Nanny were going to call Aunt Gussie they had to schedule a time by owl, so Aunt Gussie could be in the village to answer the public telephone. First thing when she saw Percy, Audrey was going to buy him a mobile phone. Well, maybe not the _first_ thing . . .

 

Nanny took Audrey to lunch at a wonderful little café where they could drown their sorrows with fried green tomatoes, fried okra, fried catfish, and The Famous Triple Chocolate Gooey Surprise. They put a moratorium on talking about war, sadness, and travel woes during lunch, and Audrey shared some funny stories about Percy with Nanny. It really did make her feel better and more hopeful. It was frustrating to have to wait even longer to see him, but she was pretty sure they'd have the rest of their lives together. She could wait a bit more. Really, she could.

 

***

 

Uncle Ed was waiting in the kitchen when Nanny and Audrey arrived home. "Both of you need to sit down. I have lots of news."

 

"I'll just make some tea," Nanny offered. 

 

"Sit down first. We might all need something stronger than tea."

 

"Just tell us, Uncle Ed. You're making me worry," Audrey said as she sat down at the table. Nanny nodded as she joined them.

 

"Shortly after you left, Gussie called again. And before you say anything, no, I couldn't call you from my cell phone and make her wait for you to Apparate back. There was a line for the public telephone, and she didn't have long. She actually ran out of both Muggle money and Andromeda's phone card as we were talking."

 

"What happened to Andromeda?" Nanny asked.

 

Uncle Ed scrubbed his hand over his face. "There's no gentle way to say this. Her husband was killed by Death Eaters while he was on the run—he left to protect Andromeda. And her daughter and son-in-law were killed in the battle. She's left to raise her infant grandson. And the worst of it is Andromeda's daughter was murdered by her sister."

 

Audrey stared at Uncle Ed in horror. Aunt Gussie's, "Poor Andromeda" was really an understatement.

 

"Audrey, I think you knew Andromeda's son-in-law, Remus Lupin."

 

"Yes, I really liked him and hated to see him leave Hogwarts. I didn't know he'd gotten married and had a baby! But he and his wife are both dead . . ." Audrey's eyes filled with tears.

 

Uncle Ed sighed, "The other really horrible news is that Fred Weasley died in the battle."

 

"What?!" Audrey started sobbing, and Nanny wrapped her arms around her. 

 

Uncle Ed gently rubbed Audrey's back, waiting until she collected herself a bit. "I can tell you a bit about what happened."

 

"OK." Audrey took a shuddering breath.

 

"Gussie said Percy reconciled with his family before the battle. Fred was the first one to welcome Percy back, and the two of them were fighting side by side when there was an explosion, which is what killed Fred. Gussie said he still had a smile on his face from a joke Percy had told."

 

"Percy was telling jokes while fighting Death Eaters?"

 

Uncle Ed shrugged. "You're the one who knows him. The Weasleys are handling Fred's death as well as can be expected, but Percy's been spending a lot of time with Gussie. After the battle, I'm not clear on the exact time frame here, Percy tried to comfort George, and George told him he should be dead instead of Fred and punched him. So Percy and George have not been in the same place at the same time except for Fred's funeral. Gussie said Percy prowls around her house muttering to himself since he can't figure out what to do with himself or how to fix things with George and misses you."

 

"What about Neville? I thought Neville and Percy were friends."

 

"They are. They've spent time together, too, but Neville has a girlfriend, now."

 

"Brilliant! Who?"

 

"I don't know. Gussie's money ran out. But there is more good news about Neville. His parents are themselves again."

 

"What?! How?!" Nanny and Audrey shrieked together. 

 

"I don't know, exactly. They woke up, or whatever you want to call it, when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix LeStrange."

 

"Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix LeStrange?!"

 

"I don't know details. Gussie knew she didn't have much money, and was talking really quickly, and she was so choked up with emotion telling me about her son and daughter-in-law I could barely understand her anyway. They are very sick and weak from essentially fighting the Cruciatus Curse all this time. They remember Neville's and Gussie's visits as good times during a blur of pain. The Healers think they will recover, so that's hopeful."

 

"How wonderful!"

 

"Neville's a war hero."

 

"I knew the Sorting Hat put Neville in Gryffindor for a reason! What did he do?"

 

"He defied Voldemort to his face, broke out of the spells cast on him, beheaded a snake, and used plants against the Death Eaters."

 

"Why was there a snake in the battle?" Nanny asked.

 

"How do you fight Death Eaters with plants?" Audrey wondered.

 

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions. We'll have to wait until we talk to Neville in person."

 

"I HAVE to get to England!"

 

"We have tickets for about a month from now, so you will get to England. Get your stuff packed to go on short notice. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I might have a way to get you there sooner."

"Thank you, Uncle Ed!"

 

***

 

Audrey spent the next several days in a flurry of packing, alternating between joy at having an end to the long separation with Percy, happiness for Neville since he had his parents back and had a girlfriend, and sadness and despair for all those who had died, especially Fred. When she wasn't packing, buying things she might need for the trip or immediately upon arrival, or going somewhere to spend time with Sally B., she was either crying or laughing hysterically. She spent a lot of time journaling in an attempt to keep her sanity, but it wasn't working. She had a glass or two of wine every evening, which was unusual for her, but did at least let her get to sleep. The one night she decided she shouldn't drink so much and refused Nanny's offer of wine, she saw Uncle Ed spiking her tea with whiskey. She pretended she didn't notice and slept through the night for the first time in a very long time.

 

***

When she woke up the next morning, Uncle Ed wasn't home which was unusual. Even more unusual was that Nanny said he was "running an errand" but wouldn't give more information. Nanny was brewing potions in the kitchen. Audrey could make potions when she had to, at least the easier ones, but what Nanny was doing looked complicated. Audrey grabbed a couple of Diet Mountain Dews from the refrigerator and went to shower so she wouldn't get recruited to help with the potions. 

 

Audrey's plan worked, since by the time she returned, Nanny had put all the potion making supplies away. Audrey only felt a bit bad about not helping; she helped with everything else, but making potions really wasn't her thing. Audrey stared into the fridge for a few minutes, selected a bagel, cream cheese and another Diet Dew, and sat down at the table to eat. Nanny brought her tea over and sat with her. 

 

When Audrey had finished eating, Nanny said, "I have something for you Audrey." She slid three potions vials across the table. 

 

Audrey looked at the vials, and looked at Nanny who had a strange expression on her face. Audrey asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

 

"If you think it's contraceptive potion, then you're right. Each vial should last a week, although you really should use the charm, too, just in case."

 

"Nanny . . ." Audrey could feel her face getting hot.

 

"Audrey, I know what it's like to be apart from the man you love and the powerful emotions you both feel as soon as you see each other again. Uncle Ed and I eloped the very day he came back from the war. My mother was furious, but we were too happy to be together to care."

 

"I always wanted you and Uncle Ed to be at my wedding. You're telling me I should elope with Percy?"

 

Nanny smiled. "No, I'm telling you it wouldn't be a good idea to get pregnant out of wedlock. I don't know the Weasleys, really, but I certainly have heard about them, and they are a very traditional family. And since your mother sells wedding invitations for a living she'd probably be angrier if you eloped than my mother was with me. Just . . . be careful."

 

"I will, Nanny. Thank you." Audrey pocketed the potion vials. 

 

At that moment, Uncle Ed burst through the door and said simply, "Let's go!"

 

***

 

Audrey had never imagined she would be flying in the cockpit of an airplane. The pilot must have really owed Uncle Ed a huge favor. Andy, the pilot, was a squib, and one of Nanny and Uncle Ed's neighbors. They only found out about each other because Aunt Gussie had Flooed when Andy was at their house, and before they could obliviate him, he yelled, "I know what that is!"

 

Audrey had slept though most of the flight, but now they were on the ground, she couldn't stop squirming in her seat. She knew she would have to be the last person off of the plane, just like she had been the first one on, so no one would know she was basically a stowaway, and disillusioned, too. She was worried her nervous twitching would be heard by the copilot. 

 

To Audrey's surprise, Andy turned, feigned stretching, looked right at her and mouthed, "Apparate".

 

Audrey mouthed back, "Thank you." Although he probably couldn't see her thanking him, she had thanked him when she got on the plane, and she did as he suggested. 

 

She Apparated directly to Percy's flat. "Percy? Percy, are you home?" There was no answer, but Audrey wandered around to make certain. He wasn't there. Where could he be? The Burrow was a likely possibility, but she couldn't Apparate there, since she didn't know where it was. She could go ask Aunt Gussie, but she might get drawn into a long conversation, and she wanted to see Percy immediately. Besides, Aunt Gussie didn't even know she was in England, so she wouldn't be waiting for her. 

 

Nanny and Uncle Ed were waiting for her to call them, though. She took her phone out of her bag, and turned it on, surprised she had reception. She dialed their number. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Nanny! I got here safely!"

 

"Wonderful dear! Where are you?"

 

"In Percy's flat, but he isn't here. I don't know where he might be . . ."

 

"He'll have to come back eventually, dear . . ."

 

Nanny kept talking but Audrey quit listening. She watched in surprise as Hermes picked up a magazine off of Percy's desk and flew over to her, flapping at her until she took it.

 

" . . . We'll be there in a few weeks and see you then. Call again whenever you want to."

 

"I will, Nanny. I love you!"

 

"Love you too!"

 

Audrey clicked the off button on her phone. Hermes was perched on the back of the chair looking at her expectantly. She unrolled what Hermes had given her. It was the catalogue for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 

"Is Percy at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

 

Hermes hooted.

 

Audrey put down the catalogue and gave Hermes a head rub, cooing to him, "Who's the most clever owl in the world?" Hermes looked as if he were smiling at her.

 

It was pretty amazing Hermes had brought her a catalogue. She knew owls were smart, but could Hermes really know Percy was at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? She was just glad Hermes liked her. She doubted Percy would be there, but Fred or George—Audrey stopped herself mid thought—George might know where he was. Or if he hadn't talked to Percy yet, he could at least help her get to The Burrow. And she could always go to Aunt Gussie's later or come back to Percy's flat again. 

 

Hermes finished with his head rub and flew back to his perch and hooted at her. "I'm going, just give me a minute." Audrey went into Percy's loo to freshen up, and when she emerged, Hermes was asleep. She checked the cold cupboard, and Percy had several bottles of Diet Mountain Dew. She checked the dates on the bottles, hoping he hadn't had them for nine months. They were all fresh. Percy must have bought Diet Dew for her knowing she'd be coming back!

 

She uncapped a bottle, drank several large gulps, and Apparated to the Diagon Alley Apparation point nearest the shop. In seconds, she was at the door of Weasleys' Wizard wheezes. The windows were boarded up, and the shop was closed, but she knocked on the door in hope. She waited a minute and knocked again, harder. She heard an annoyed "I'm coming!" Then the door opened.

 

"George!" Audrey threw her arms around her friend. He was stiff with shock at first but gradually hugged her back. Audrey stepped back and talked quickly.

 

"George, I just got here, and I was trying to find Percy. Did you know I was going out with Percy?" George nodded. "Oh good, then Percy must have made it up you! I'm so glad! So I Apparated from the aeroplane to Percy's flat, but he wasn't there, and I don't know exactly where The Burrow is, but Hermes suggested here . . ." 

 

George looked at her as if she were completely crazy, and shook his head.

 

"Here I am babbling, and I haven't even said . . . I'm SO sorry about Fred. Nanny and Uncle Ed put you on their church's prayer list." Audrey quit talking and gently put her arms around George. She kissed him on the cheek. 

 

George snorted. "I think there's a different Weasley you'd rather be kissing. Let me get him . . ."

 

Audrey blushed and giggled. "Thank you," she whispered, as she followed after George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of "beating the hell out of a pond" belongs to katzpajamas and is used with her permission.


	18. Together

As soon as Percy reached the door to the shop, he heard a high voice shriek, "Percy!" 

 

Percy crossed the room in two steps and before he knew it, Audrey was in his arms, and he was kissing her. 

 

His worries had been completely unfounded. Audrey obviously still felt the same way about him, and he thought his chest would burst from joy. He was going to keep kissing Audrey forever. They had nine months apart to make up for, after all. Percy's hands were beginning to wander, as were Audrey's, when Percy heard a deafening shout right in his ear.

 

"OI! GET A ROOM!"

 

Percy and Audrey both jumped, and Audrey buried her head in his chest. Percy glanced around at most of his family. George was standing about a foot away from them, just removing the _Sonorous_ charm from himself. Ginny and Hermione were giggling, Charlie was smirking and giving Percy a thumbs up, Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, and Mum was trying to look disapproving but couldn't quite hide the twinkle in her eye.

 

Percy grinned at George, and said, "Brilliant idea, George!" He grasped Audrey more tightly and Apparated. 

 

Percy and Audrey landed in his flat, and Audrey let out a nervous giggle into his chest. "I was hoping your mum would like me."

 

"What in Merlin's name would make you think my mum won't like you?"

 

"Because I threw myself at you without even meeting her properly. And we were snogging rather inappropriately considering we weren't alone."

 

"I think my mum will understand. And besides, we're alone now." Percy kissed her again. 

 

Moments later, they paused to breathe, and Audrey said, "Your Mum is going to think I'm a scarlet woman."

 

Percy thought Audrey was worrying too much, but he was struck with inspiration. He smiled at her. "Well then, I'll just have to make an honest woman out of you, won't I?"

 

Audrey's eyes widened as Percy took her hand and got down on one knee. "Audrey Anne Mitchell, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest wizard in the world and be my wife?"

 

"Yes!" Audrey flung her arms around Percy and kissed him, both of them ending up on their knees clinging to each other. "I love you, too."

 

Percy beamed at Audrey. "You'll need this, then." Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it so Audrey could see her ring.

 

"Oh Percy! It's perfect! Put it on me?"

 

Percy slid the ring onto Audrey's finger. She smiled widely, admiring the ring on her hand, and kissed him. "When do you want to get married?"

 

"Tomorrow?" Percy asked hopefully.

 

"Tomorrow?!" Audrey laughed. "How long have you had the ring?"

 

"I bought it on my way to the Ministry after the last time I saw you. At the same time I bought your birthday present, which I see you're wearing." Percy smiled.

 

Audrey fingered her necklace. "I haven't ever taken it off."

 

"I've been carrying your ring in my pocket with sticking and disillusionment charms since I bought it. If it weren't for Voldemort we would have been married months ago."

 

"I don't want to wait any longer either, Percy, but Nanny and Uncle Ed and my friend Sally B. aren't going to be here by tomorrow. And I'm not sure about Sara . . ." She ran her hand over his cheek. "How about as soon as we can once they arrive?"

 

"Sounds good." Percy kissed her, and this time they were alone and did not need to stop.

 

***

 

Percy woke up slowly, and for some reason couldn't feel his arm, and something was tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and saw hair. Audrey was asleep on his arm with her hair in his face, and he didn't care one bit. He didn't want to move, but he needed the loo badly, so he carefully slipped his arm out from under Audrey, grimacing at the awful pins and needles feeling and hurried to the loo. When he returned, Audrey appeared to still be asleep, but he was sure he heard someone calling his name. He listened. Someone was Flooing him! He scrambled into his pants and jeans and grabbed his shirt off the floor as he left the bedroom as quietly as possible, closing the door behind him to not disturb Audrey. 

 

"I'm coming!" Percy whispered loudly, as he hurried to his fireplace pulling on and attempting to button his shirt as he went. He looked over to see his sister's head in the fire. He wasn't doing well getting his shirt buttoned, and thought it must be because his arm and hand were still partially asleep.

 

"Sorry to _interrupt_. Mum wants to make sure the two of you will be coming for tea." Ginny smirked at him.

 

Percy looked at Ginny in confusion, and ran a hand over his face. "What time is it?" 

 

"Nearly three." Ginny was still smirking and looked like she was trying not to laugh out loud.

 

When Percy looked down at himself, he was embarrassed as he realized why Ginny was smirking. The shirt he had been trying to button all this time was not his.

 

"Tell Mum my fiancé and I will be glad to come to tea."

 

"Your . . ." Ginny paused and then squealed. "I'm going to have a sister! That's brilliant!"

 

Percy said, "You have a sister—Fleur. You'll now have _another_ sister."

 

"I know, but I like Audrey better." Ginny winked. “I won’t tell anyone. I’ll just let Mum know you’ll both be there." Ginny giggled. "Congratulations to both of you. I'll see you later." Ginny's head vanished from the fire. 

 

Struck with inspiration, Percy sent off a Patronus. As his stomach rumbled, he decided he should probably make some food and went into the kitchen to see what he could scrounge up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Audrey felt Percy's arm slip from under her head, but she knew he was trying not to wake her, so she pretended to be asleep. She really wasn't ready to get up anyway. Jet lag was horrible! And she was rather hopeful Percy would come back to bed. Audrey was truly happy. Percy loved her, and they were getting married. She’d be Mrs Percy Weasley. Audrey Weasley. Audrey Anne Weasley. She liked the sound of any of the combinations. She giggled to herself.

 

She heard Percy talking quietly, she thought to Ginny, but couldn't really make out what they were saying. Maybe he'd come back to bed after the Floo call . . . Audrey knew she would have to call her parents, let them know she was in England, and tell them about her engagement, but she was going to put that off at least until her jet lag went away. She wanted some time by themselves to enjoy the moment and catch up on the last nine months before craziness from their families started. She did want to see Aunt Gussie and Neville, though. Maybe tomorrow.

 

Audrey must have dozed off again, because she woke up and smelled something . . . BACON! Percy was cooking bacon. She fell in love with him a little more, as her stomach rumbled. Audrey reluctantly got out of bed and went to the loo. Not seeing her own shirt, she picked up Percy's and put it on. He was so tall it fell down to her thighs.

 

She stood in the doorway and stared at Percy's back in his small kitchen, his jeans hanging low on his hips as the muscles of his bare back showed as he expertly moved the pan around. Her mouth started to water . . . and not just from the smell of bacon. 

 

***

 

“So, are you ready to go?”

 

“No,” Audrey answered.

 

“You look ready. What do you still need to do?” Audrey saw Percy examine her from head to toe. She had showered and was dressed.

 

“I mean, I’m scared. I’ve only met Ginny and the twins before, and you have a big family.”

 

“Neville and Aunt Gussie will be there, too.”

 

“They will?”

 

“I thought you’d want them there when we tell them we’re engaged.”

 

Audrey kissed Percy deeply. “That was very thoughtful, as was letting me send Hermes to my parents.”

 

“Anything for you, love.” Percy kissed Audrey, and continued kissing her. When his hand wandered to her bum, Audrey pulled away reluctantly.

 

“If we get started again, we will never get to The Burrow.”

 

“All right, then. I’ll side along Apparate you. Ready?”

 

“As ready as I’m going to get.”

 

***

 

Percy and Audrey arrived in the garden of The Burrow and made their way to the house. Audrey stopped Percy on the porch.

 

“What’s wrong, love?”

 

“I’m just nervous. I need a minute.”

 

“Everyone’s going to love you. I love you. Keep in mind, this is the family who welcomed me back with open arms even after I basically disowned them for three years. You have nothing to worry about.” 

 

Audrey nodded and kissed Percy. And continued kissing Percy, until she heard a muffled giggle and then a throat clearing.

 

Audrey pulled away from Percy and hid in his chest. Again. How could this happen twice in one day? Because she hadn’t seen her boyfriend—fiancé—in nine months, that’s how! Audrey removed her head from Percy’s chest and looked into the smiling face of Ginny. She smiled back.

 

Ginny whispered, “You lot are welcome to stay out here and snog. I won’t tell anyone. I didn’t tell anyone the other thing either,” Ginny giggled, “but you might want to come in and meet everyone before tea, Audrey.”

 

Audrey nodded, clasped Percy’s hand firmly, and followed Ginny into the house. A broad shouldered, stocky redhead approached her, offering his hand. “I’m Percy’s older brother Charlie.”

 

“Audrey Mitchell. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Audrey answered, shaking Charlie’s hand with her right, while still firmly grasping Percy’s hand with her left. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Charlie answered, winking at each of them in turn. “Actually, more likely the pleasure’s all Percy’s with someone as lovely as you are. And judging by the glow around him, or should I say afterglow . . .”

 

“Charles Beauregard Weasley! That's no way to speak to my fiancé!” Percy declared loudly. 

 

The room became instantly silent. Audrey could feel her face getting hot as every eye in the room focused on her. 

 

Mrs Weasley approached and asked kindly, “Did I hear correctly, dear, that you and Percy are engaged?”

 

“Yes, Mrs Weasley. Percy proposed this afternoon.” Mrs Weasley abruptly pulled Audrey into a hug as the room erupted into cheers. 

 

Over Mrs Weasley's shoulder, Audrey was shocked to see Sara come running towards her followed closely by Neville. 

 

Percy’s back was slapped, Audrey was hugged by everyone, and was thrilled to see Sara, extremely touched that Percy had asked Neville to find her and bring her. Drinks were shoved into their hands, many toasts were given. It was utter chaos. But Audrey, feeling completely welcome and accepted, surprisingly loved every minute of it.


	19. Epilogue--Nineteen Years Later

Percy glanced nervously at the clock, and yelled up the stairs, "We're going to be late!" He heard giggling from his wife and daughters, but no one answered him. Giggling. That was all he'd heard all summer long. Actually it’s all he’d heard every holiday since his girls discovered boys. Percy sighed, and climbed the stairs to knock on the door to his oldest daughter's bedroom. Audrey opened the door. 

 

"We're ready." Audrey gave Percy a meaningful look and gestured discreetly to their daughters as she stepped through the door. 

 

Percy took his wife's hint. "You both look lovely." Molly and Lucy beamed at him. Well, at least he'd done something right. He waved his wand, charming both girls' trunks to follow him, and said as cheerfully as he could, "Let's go!"

 

They all made it to the car without incident. Percy let Audrey drive. He knew how, but didn't really like it. Audrey had music on the radio, something American, he didn't like it, either, but didn't comment. At least he'd have a minute to be lost in his thoughts. Molly and Lucy were giggling and whispering in the back seat. Again. That's all they did any more. Giggle. And fix their hair. And do their nails. And whisper about The Boy. His baby girl fancied someone. He’d barely survived The Boy when it was Molly! But now Lucy. Percy sighed. Another The Boy . . . He knew the lad's name, but he preferred to think of him as The Boy in his head. It made the situation less real. He had made the mistake of telling Audrey their daughter was too young to fancy boys. Audrey's reminding him she had her first boyfriend when she was two years younger than Lucy did not help his mood at all. 

 

Maybe Percy would have to take Bill out for a pint and see how he was surviving having teenage daughters. He'd invite George along, too, since Roxie might have a boyfriend soon. Of course, Percy was certain Bill's ability to look terrifying when he wanted to was a huge asset in keeping teenage boys away from his girls. Percy once again bemoaned being the least scary of the Weasley brothers. Bill could look terrifying at will. Charlie worked with dragons for Merlin's sake, which was completely wasted since he wasn't married and didn't have children. George could pull all sorts of pranks and not leave any evidence, which the entire world knew since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was so popular. Ron was the tallest, and was famous for the whole "Golden Trio" thing. Harry was the Man-who-Killed-Voldemort. That was plenty. Percy worked for the Ministry of Magic—in an office job. Not in the least intimidating. What would he do to his daughters' suitors, memo them to death?

 

They arrived at Kings Cross, Molly and Lucy still whispering excitedly, though Percy could tell the topic had switched from The Boy to Quidditch. He had no idea how his daughters could be so girly and love Quidditch so much. Of course, Ginny was one of the best professional Quidditch players of all time, but she had never been particularly interested in her hair or nails or clothes or in giggling with their mum like his daughters were. 

 

Molly had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for two years as the Seeker, but had begun playing Beater with her sister when Lucy made the team in her second year. Percy knew Fred was in Heaven laughing his arse off. George had been laughing his arse off right in front of him for years in between coaching his little girls on how to be Beaters. Percy couldn't help being proud of them—even if they weren't as strong as some Beaters, they had deadly accuracy. But Quidditch was so dangerous, Percy worried about them. Not that anyone listened to him in his Quidditch-crazy family. But he could still try . . .

 

"Now girls, you remembered all of your Quidditch books, didn't you? I'll owl them if you forgot. Especially remember to keep rereading the chapter of The Beater's Bible that deals with safety. You know how important the safety regulations are . . ." Percy began to list them. He did tend to ramble when he was nervous or worried. He was fairly sure Audrey was rolling her eyes at him, but at least Molly and Lucy were pretending to listen to him. He couldn't do anything about The Boy, or any boys for that matter, but he'd make sure his girls had all the safety regulations about flying and broomsticks and Quidditch memorized. He wasn't going to let his little angels get hurt if he could help it. They actually answered all of his questions correctly when he quizzed them. He was fairly satisfied. 

 

"And remember girls . . ." The train whistle sounded its first blast. 

 

"We know, Daddy. You’ve given us the same lecture every year. We'll be careful, and we love you, too." Percy hugged Molly and Lucy tightly. 

 

"They have to go, love. We love you." Audrey hugged them, too. 

 

Percy kissed each of his daughters on top of their heads, said "I love you" and gave them each one last quick hug. He waved feebly at their backs as they ran off in separate directions to find their friends. Molly quickly found Neville and Hannah's oldest daughter, Aggie and helped her with her trunk. Aggie waved to Percy and he smiled, returning her wave.

 

He saw Lucy go to a different car where The Boy met her, picked up her trunk, stowed it, then gave her his hand and helped her onto the train. At least he was a gentleman, Percy thought begrudgingly. Then The Boy kissed Lucy on the cheek, and Percy changed his mind.

 

"Love, quit scowling at The Boy," Audrey whispered in his ear. Percy looked at his wife in shock. "Yes, I know. You mutter out loud sometimes, especially if you're stewing before you fall asleep. Come on, they'll both be fine." Audrey took his hand. "You know Neville always acts as your spy and looks after them. He has for years."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"That you've had Neville as a spy since Molly started at Hogwarts? I have my ways . . ."

 

"Hannah told you!"

 

Audrey laughed. "No."

 

"Then how . . ."

 

Audrey smiled and took pity on him. "Ginny told me. You didn't think you were the only person using Neville as a spy, did you?"

 

Percy began to splutter, but Audrey just laughed. "I don't mind. I would have asked Neville to spy myself if you hadn't already. The girls will be fine." Audrey took Percy's hand and began to lead him out of the station. "Let's go home, love. I've taken the rest of today and tomorrow off." Audrey raised a hand to stop Percy's interruption. "I got the days off for you, too. Now, let's go home and start celebrating my birthday properly."


End file.
